


Lurk

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, Better Than 50 Shades, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, CEO!Kylo, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Modern AU, Muffling, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Submissive Kylo Ren, Violence, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: After the sudden death of the First Order’s CEO, Snoke, a new face takes over the weapons manufacturing company. Like a son to Snoke, the overseas general manager who is known for his riches, strong personality, and sharp tongue–Kylo Ren–is given the position to take over. But, one of the managing directors, Armitage Hux, is furious at the change. For his first meeting as the newly titled CEO, Kylo Ren’s eyes are caught on one of the First Order’s presidents–you.





	1. You're It

Humming from the elevator you were standing in sounded as you kept your focus on the blinking lights. 30... 31... 32... 33... Watching and waiting as you shifted from foot to foot, heels suddenly feeling uncomfortable as the pencil skirt you were wearing felt too tight, you sucked in a breath. It had been a while since you had been to a major meeting where all of the top levels of management were there.

Actually, you couldn't remember the last time... The previous CEO hardly held meetings, he had the management directors handle those.

Tapping your foot, anxiously waiting to arrive at the 50th floor, you rubbed your hands together. The First Order had the same CEO for over 30 years, and now—all of a sudden—there was a new one?

Well... there had to have been, Snoke had passed away. Something you still hardly knew about. Word never spread, only the matter that he had died and nothing else. No one knew anything, not even the higher ups.

Plus, who was Kylo Ren anyway? You've heard about him, but he was still a mystery to you. No one really spoke about him unless he had to be mentioned... And, even then, not much was mentioned.

He was more of an enigma than anything else.

In your head, he was just some old man, maybe not as old as Snoke—plenty said Kylo Ren was like a son to him—so he must've been in his... 50's? Snoke was way into his 80's and _was_ still kicking, so this... Kylo Ren person had to be in his mid to late 50's... Maybe even 60's...

Hearing the ding of the elevator as it snapped you out of your deep thoughts, your heart skipped a beat just as the doors slid open. Sucking in a small breath and taking your first step out, you followed the path you knew that would lead to the conference room. 99.9% of the time, conference meetings hardly had any affect on you, usually because they were smaller and were amongst the other presidents and some general managers... But now, with nearly everyone _and_ a new CEO you had never met before? Your nerves were all over the place.

"Keep your cool, you're a professional woman..." You thought to yourself as you walked along the carpeted ground beneath your heels. You were greeted by a few familiar faces that sat amongst their cubicles before you arrived at the mahogany doors. You knew you were a bit early, but you'd rather be safe than sorry.

Pushing the doors open and seeing a few other higher ups standing by the wall of glass windows, you settled your things on your assigned seat before walking over. "Look who's arrived." Mitaka, one of the VP's, called to you.

"I'm not late." You breathed, standing before the small group.

"We were just surprised you weren't the first to be here." He teased as you rolled your eyes. "Nothing bad, you're just always the first, Y/N."

Sighing, you nodded. "I know, I know. There was more... traffic along the sidewalks today." You shrugged.

"Why don't you just drive here like we all do?" Phasma, a fellow president, asked but you shrugged. "There's a garage for a reason with reserved parking."

"I live pretty close by, it saves gas and money." You simply answered, but the small group gave you a look as if you were ridiculous. "What?"

"Saves money? Really? We get paid so well, Y/N. That should be the least of your worries." Mitaka scoffed. "How about someone robbing you? Kidnapping you? Stabbing you—"

"Whoa, relax, I'm prepared. The only thing I have to worry about is breaking a heel or nail if someone tries anything funny." You shook your head with a small grin as Phasma snickered.

"Women aren't always defenseless or in distress, Mitaka." She said over to the man beside her as he lifted his hands up in defense. "We can handle ourselves." She lifted her chin while give his back a pat—well, _smack_ , with the harsh impact it made, causing him to grunt.

Letting out a small laugh as you shook your head, you crossed your arms behind yourself for a moment as you sucked in a breath. "So... do any of you know about the new CEO? Kylo Ren?" You asked as they all exchanged looks.

"Not really..." Mitaka answered. "I've never seen him before, I just know he is very snarky. I've been told—at least I've heard rumors—that he's a womanizer."

Scrunching up your nose and narrowing your eyebrows, you leaned back. "A womanizer? That old man?"

"Old man?" Phasma asked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah, isn't he old? They say he's a lot like Snoke's son... And Snoke is very old..." You shrugged as Phasma furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, isn't he? Snoke was in his 80's... The man must be 60..."

Chuckling and shaking her head, Phasma sucked in a breath. "No way in hell that man is that old. For someone who is constantly traveling and is a womanizer? I don't think he's that old... He wouldn't have the heart or dick to do any of that." She crossed her arms as you frowned in disgust. "Maybe he's in his 40's..."

"Well, we're all pretty young, it's about time we have a younger CEO." Mitaka nodded. "I mean, Hux is like... 32..."

"A little far too young to be doing what we do, but, hey... We're doing just fine." Phasma added as you nodded in agreement, only to hear the conference room doors open as more people filled in, followed by the sound of Hux's voice.

"Alright, everyone settle down. I know it's been a while since we last had a meeting like this." Hux spoke up as everyone took their seats, yours being right in between Mitaka and Phasma. "It has been a few weeks since or belated CEO has passed and it has been decided that our new CEO is one of our overseas general managers." Suddenly getting an array of questions sent his way, from _who is he?_ to _how did he earn the title?_ Hux lifted his hands and waved them. "I know you all are unaware of who he is and how it is that he was able to become our new CEO." Hux spoke over everyone. "As am I..." He whispered as you caught on to that. "But, I assure you, all will be fine and get back to normal."

"Well... Where is he?" Phasma spoke up, unfolding her arms as you took in a small breath. You had never felt more anxious to meet— _see_ —someone.

And just as she asked, the doors to the right of you was pushed open, presenting someone you did not expect. _No one_ expected.

The room fell silent as the man walked in. With a height that towered most and a broad build that not even his suit—nor dress shirt—could contain (seeing as the top few buttons were left open to present his chest), you sucked in a small breath. He definitely was not in his 60's... Nor was he in his 40's. He looked far younger than expected. And, with that long, dark hair of his and clean shaven face? He had to be as young as you. _Maybe_ a bit older.

You couldn't help but gawk at him, amazed in his appearance—from head to toe with how... formal he seemed. Far more formal than anyone else around you. His black slacks and jacket, shiny dress shoes and that white dress shirt that left your eyes gazing at his partially exposed chest. Gulping, more than positive you weren't the only one who was staring, you lifted your focus, only to hiccup. He was staring right at you and _only_ you as he walked by and aimed to be beside Hux.

Feeling your heart sink as you felt lost in a daze, unable to look away as your shoulders gradually dropped, a smirk grew on the man's lips before he stopped in his tracks. Placing his hands before himself, one hand over the other, Kylo casually turned his focus away from you and eyed the rest.

It was clear that he held himself highly. With the way he stood and how he held his chin up, you knew he believed himself to be mighty... And, you didn't blame him, he was dangerously handsome _and_ intimidating.

You just didn't expect him to be...

"I'll cut to the chase and save you all some time. I'm Kylo Ren, your new CEO and I expect things to pick up from where they left under the guidance of Snoke." Kylo said as his voice echoed within your head, the tone sending shivers down your spine. You should've expected him to have such an intense voice that would strike you to your core... You just didn't like that it did. "If you have any questions, come see me in my office." At that, he looked over to you for a good three seconds before he turned and left, leaving you glued to your seat with a racing heart.

Blinking in his spot as his mouth fell open, Hux's eyebrows narrowed as his jaw tightened. He had set up an entire meeting expecting it to last an hour, not a minute!

Hissing under his breath as he snarled, Hux, stormed right out of the conference room, leaving everyone with question marks floating above their heads. He hardly knew Kylo Ren but he was sure he was not fit to be the CEO of the First Order.

"What the hell was that?" Mitaka asked as Phasma shrugged.

"I don't know, I kind of liked it. Short and to the point. He's not gonna waste my time." She nodded before turning in her spot, only to look directly at you as you did a double take.

"What?" You questioned, eyebrows furrowing, unsure as to why she was looking at you so intensely. "I agree with you?"

"You and me both saw what Ren did to you." Phasma lowly spoke as your eyes widened. "He wasn't staring at me and he definitely wasn't staring at Mitaka. Not with that haircut of his—"

"Excuse me?!"

"Hush." Phasma lifted a finger to him but never averted her attention. "Ren was staring _right_ at you." She grinned before curling one end of her lip into a smirk. "You're his next target... if the rumors are true."

"Wh— What?" You questioned, blinking. Your heart was now in your throat.

"Ren has got his eyes on you, Y/N. And I'm sure he's imagining you right now in ways that little, innocent mind of yours wouldn't dare—"

"I'm not innocent!" You defended, almost too loud as Phasma laughed before standing up from her seat and patting your shoulder.

"Sure... So, if I said that..." Leaning in, she whispered in your ear, "Ren is imagining you, bent over this table and fucking you from behind, you wouldn't freak?"

Feeling your heart race as your face burned up, your eyebrows narrowed as your cheeks tinted. "N— No. It's inappropriate."

Grinning and standing up, enough to be at your eyelevel, Phasma snickered. " _Inappropriate_. Right. I'm sure plenty of people in this room _want_ him to do that to them. And I wouldn't doubt you do, too—"

"E— Excuse me?!" You shrieked but Phasma laughed, turning in her spot and leaving you. 

Just about to walk out the door, she looked over her shoulder. "You're it, Y/N."

"Is my haircut really that bad?" Mitaka asked as you looked over at him, squinting your eyes before rolling them, only to look back to where Phasma was once standing. She must be joking, right?

Taking in a deep breath before standing up, you patted your skirt down and flattened your shirt with your hands before grabbing your purse. Today was going to be a very long day for you...

Your office space was on the 45th floor with quite the amazing view of the city. Everyone underneath seemed so tiny, along with the cars. You were glad you had your own space, it was far more peaceful and you focused better that way. Plus, you worked hard to get to the position you were in, even for a 26 year old. All your education paid off. You were actually one of the youngest—if not, the youngest—in the higher ups. Everyone was older than 32.

Overlooking documents, making a few phone calls, and busying yourself with some paperwork, you had nearly forgotten about that morning's encounter. Of course, that is until you lifted your focus from the papers before you, eyes landing on someone walking by. On _Kylo_.

The way he walked by felt almost as if it were dramatically slow, as if your mind was playing tricks on you as his eyes met your own and never bothered to separate—not for a second, even turning his head as he kept a smirk plastered on his lips.

Snapping out of it as he disappeared from the wall blocking your view, you let out a deep breath—one you hadn't realized you were holding in—before you looked back down at your work.

You had to keep yourself busy, you were doing so well nearly forgetting about him! But now? Now it was as if the feeling of his eyes were imprinted on you... Almost like he was still staring at you.

Probably why you suddenly felt so paranoid, constantly looking up and seeing no one looking at you, everyone minding their own business and doing their work... Something you should be doing.

Hearing your stomach grumble as you hadn't realized the clock had struck noon, you settled your paperwork to a side before rolling your chair back, reaching for your purse, standing up and tucking your chair in. "Ah, Y/N, just the person I was looking for." Lifting your head at the sound of the accented voice, you gave Hux a small bow of your head.

"Hello, Hux." You greeted. "I was just headed out to lunch." You pointed over to the elevators as he nodded.

"Perfect, I was hoping to speak with you." Hux grinned as you lifted your eyebrows, seeing him gesture for you to walk on.

"Oh, what about?" You questioned as the two of you aimed for the elevators.

"Well, I was actually hoping you were headed for lunch so I wouldn't interrupt your work..." Hux trailed as you hummed in response, pressing the _door open_ button for the elevator. "May I join you?" He asked as the doors slid open, allowing the two of you to walk in.

"Of course, I was just headed towards the Terrace Restaurant on the 30th floor." You stated as Hux sucked in a breath.

"Perfect, that will—"

"Hold the door!" A voice called out as you turned your attention away from Hux, pressing the door open button before you stepped back, beside Hux. "Thank you."

"Oh no..." Hux muttered under his breath, just barely audible, causing you to look at him before you looked ahead and watched as a tall figure slid in through the doors.

"Thank you." Looking to the right of you, your heart skipped a beat as your eyes grew in size, looking into the own of Kylo Ren. Within the bright lighting of the elevator, his eyes were able to darken as he looked down at you, the same smirk on his lips from before... And, from the conference. "I hope you two don't mind I join in on lunch? I suppose that's where you're going..."

Nearly snarling as he balled his fists, Hux glared at Kylo, the dark haired man keeping his attention solely on you and waiting for _your_ response. Anything Hux had to say was pure garbage and he chose to ignore. "I—"

"Uh, yes, Hux just decided to tag along." You nodded as Hux's glare deepened, jaw tightening at your response. Why were you allowing Kylo to join you? He just wanted it to be you and him! Not some third wheel!

"Perfect." Kylo smiled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks as he looked back ahead, leaving you to stand in between two powerful men. "Absolutely perfect."

Standing in an awkward silence, biting your inner lip as you could feel the intensity of the tension move freely through your veins like blood, you lifted your head and eyed the blinking floor lights. You just wanted to get out already, you didn't think being in an elevator with two of the highest ranking men in the First Order could feel so suffocating—especially when both of their eyes were on you.

Sucking in a quiet breath as the elevator ding signaled that you were about to get a chance to breathe, you swiftly slid through as the two men followed. "Hello, how many?" The hostess asked as you stood there, only to see two tall man walk up to you from behind, both dressed in high fashion. She could only imagine how important they must be...

"Three." You breathed as the young woman blinked, eyeing both Hux and Kylo who stood very close to your shoulders. It was like you had a pair of bodyguards... You just didn't know why they were acting such way so suddenly...

Gathering the three menus, the woman waved her hand. "Right this way..."

Slipping from Hux and Kylo as you followed the hostess, the two exchanged glances before walking on, following you behind. One of the tables out on the terrace, closest to the railing was chosen. You could feel the cool air kicking in from the high altitude as you shivered. Your blouse wasn't doing you justice.

Watching as the hostess settled the menus down, you were just about to sit down, only for Hux to pull your seat back. Although it wasn't his intentions to make you fall, you nearly fell onto the concrete beneath you—that is until Kylo caught you. "Are you trying to make her eat the floor and not actual food?" Kylo nearly snapped at Hux as the red haired man snarled.

" _No_." He spat, deciding to move to the seat just left of you, back facing the terrace railing.

Blinking as your heart was racing within your chest as Kylo held your hand, you grabbed your seat and tucked it in as Kylo stood to the right of you. "Thank you..." You softly spoke up to him as his hand still engulfed your own, your eyes falling to it and seeing just how _long_ his fingers were.

And, with the ideas that suddenly came to mind, you mentally debunked Phasma's accusation of you being innocent...

Clearing your throat as Kylo slid his hand from your own, Hux watched in envy as his eyes peeked from the top of his menu. "So, Ren, why is it that you've joined us?" He seethed as Kylo's eyes had settled on the menu, not bothering to make any eye contact with Hux.

"As the new CEO, I think it's best I get to know my fellow employees... The presidents and all..." Kylo spoke up, voice low and making you shiver. It wasn't even like he was whispering in your ear, but it somehow still had the same affect. "Don't you think?"

Lifting your head and seeing Kylo's eyes raised to meet your own, your breath got caught in your throat as you nodded. The intensity of his stare had you frozen in your seat. Why was it that he looked at you in such way?

Maybe you were overthinking it?

Or, maybe, Phasma was right...

"Y— Yes." You nodded, seeing a waiter come in to pour water into the glasses before the three of you.

"Well, if that were the case, you would've introduced yourself to one of our lovely _presidents_ here." Hux glared, but Kylo paid him no mind. He only lifted his hand and extended it out towards you.

"My apologies... How selfish can I be?" Kylo shook his head as he looked you deeply in the eye. "What is the lovely president's name?"

Hearing Hux take in a deep breath, as if to answer, Kylo so casually stomped on his foot as the redhead grunted, causing you to look over for a moment, only to turn back and reach for Kylo's hand. "Y/N Y/L/N." You nodded, shaking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Y/N." Brining your hand to his plush lips, the softness of them made your breath hitch as you watched in awe. When was the last time someone greeted you in such way?

Growing fed up, Hux almost ripped the menu in half with the grip he had on it. This was supposed to be about you and Hux. Not, you, Hux _and_ Kylo! What was Ren thinking? What was he trying to pull?! Only a day in and Hux absolutely _loathed_ the man.

Letting go of your hand as the waiter came back, taking orders, Mitaka only came rushing in as you blinked. For a moment, the man eyed you in confusion: were you on a... date with _two_ men? Whatever it may be, he saved the questions for later, he had something far more important. "Pardon me, Ren... Hux... Y/L/N." He bowed his head. "There is a very important call for you, Hux."

"Can they take a message?" He glared, speaking through tight teeth, but Mitaka shook his head. "Dammit..." He lowly hissed. Standing up and placing the napkin from his lap down, Hux sucked in a breath and looked over at you. "I apologize for this, hopefully—"

"I think it's best you not keep whoever it is, waiting." Kylo spoke up, looking at Hux for a moment as you nodded in agreement.

" _Right_." Hux glared, turning on his heel and following Mitaka out.

"I think it was best he left." Kylo said as you looked over at him. "It wouldn't be the same... I rather give you my _full_ attention." He grinned as you gulped. "Don't you agree?" Nodding in agreement, a bit too eagerly, Kylo smirked at that.

His lunch with you was far greater than he thought it would be, and with Hux gone? He was going to enjoy it even more.

"Here's the bill." The waiter said after the two of you had finished your meals. Lifting your purse from hanging on your seat and just about to reach for your wallet, Kylo stopped your hand with his own as his other tugged out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh, no, let me pay—"

"If Hux were still here, I would've made _him_ pay." Kylo said and you couldn't help but chuckle. "But, as for you? Your company was enough of a payment for your meal." He said, pulling out a fifty dollar bill and placing it down.

Settling your purse down on your lap, you lightly smiled. "Thank you, Ren."

Tucking his wallet back into his pocket, Kylo stood from his seat and looked down at you, a twinkle in his eyes... as if he had something up his sleeve. And, he _did_. You just didn't know what. "Please, call me Kylo."

Blushing, you stood up and held your purse as the two of you walked back to the elevators, Kylo standing in silence beside you—unlike before, this time it wasn't as intense or uncomfortable. Although you did feel a bit nervous... Wasn't like you just had lunch alone with the _CEO_...

Hearing the elevator ding, you were just about to walk out, but Kylo caught your wrist. "Thank you for your company, doll." He said before leaning in, your eyes widening. Was he really about to make a move on you? You were frozen but suddenly felt him place a gentle kiss on your cheek. "I hope we can do it again."

Gulping, you nodded before slipping from his grip. "Of course..." You said as you took a few steps back, just enough for the elevator doors to close as Kylo wore his infamous smirk.

Watching you disappear from his sight, Kylo slid his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself.

You were the one.

You were his next target.


	2. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren was the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden and you were going to be Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut!

He had it all planned out in his head, as he always did for all his past... _targets_. He wouldn't dare call them lovers, he never saw them as such. Love wasn't in his vocabulary nor was it something he felt much, anyway. To him, it was all about the _money, power and glory_. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Kylo Ren was quite the selfish man, hidden behind good looks and a confident smirk, he hid his venomous intentions well. He was not the lovable man and he was not the man to reciprocate such feeling. The exact reason why most of his _targets_ never lasted a week. If it wasn't because they were quote unquote _gold diggers_ , then they were lovers, and lovers never sat well with him or in his condo.

It was nauseating, the idea of being in love. Of having someone tie you down. He hated the thought of sharing and giving his heart to someone who wasn't himself. What could he say? He was a selfish asshole and he knew that.

He was cocky, conceited, and overbearing. He believed that he was the greatest there was and his ego was higher than anyone in Woodstock in 1969.

And that's what got him where he was right now, being the CEO of the First Order... Although he did sleep around at the very beginning, he worked for the rest. He was hard headed and driven. He always got what he wanted.

 _Always_.

And you were what he wanted next. A young woman who carried herself well, quiet but clearly confident if she got herself to the president position. You were also insanely beautiful... And your body? To _die_ for. He loved the way your grey pencil skirt had hugged your hips, the way your white blouse had a deep cut that—if you leaned just enough, or if Kylo was at a certain angle—he could see a hint of your mouth-watering breasts.

He couldn't help himself, they were there and they were stunning.

Kylo imagined himself kneading them through your shirt, biting and licking the swollen skin before leaving red blotches in his wake. How, if he had enough time in the elevator, he'd rip your shirt right open, pull one of your breasts out from their white, laced confines, and take a nipple in between his teeth.

Kylo's mind was in a haze and he was starting to feel himself harden at the many ways he could have you.

What hadn't he tried on the others? Now that he was working within the headquarters, office sex sounded great... So did the elevator and the Terrace Restaurant's restroom. He also imagined taking you to his classic, convertible mustang. The red car would be parked in his designated spot and he'd fuck you on the hood... Maybe on the inside, too.

His mind had began to run and so did the cum in his briefs. He shouldn't be having such thoughts when he was sat at his desk... Or maybe he should? Maybe he could come up with a bogus reason as to why you _had_ to see him in his office and settle his urges then and there while settling _himself_ in you.

But, he knew you weren't going to be that easy to get. He was going to have to sweeten you up by _sweet talking_. He was going to have to win you... And, so far, things were looking positive.

Leaning back in his seat and biting the back of his pen, Kylo grinned to himself. He'd soon have you.

Finishing up the work you had for the remaining day, a fogged up mind preventing you from thinking straight, you rubbed your face as your thoughts circled Kylo Ren.

It wasn't wise to think of the new CEO this way—let alone, any CEO, but who in their right mind would imagine themselves _fucking_ Snoke? That was downright disturbing and gut wrenching.

You spent the last five hours of work shifting in your spot, trying everything not to think about Kylo, but how could you when the kiss he left on your cheek burned like hell and still tingled? If that was the affect his cheek kisses had, you could only imagine how much _worse_ it would be if his body met your own.

Possibly why you were lost in constant dazes, mind circling the smirk Kylo constantly gave you. His lips were to die for and you just wanted to feel them more—and not on your cheek—but all over your body... On your thighs and _in_ _between_ your thighs.

Biting your bottom lip as your face grew hot, just imaging him coming into your office, locking the door behind him and just falling to his knees... right before you with your legs spread apart as you sat on the edge of your seat, panties gone, your heart began to race. How dare you imagine your boss in such way?!

But, you couldn't stop. You just couldn't. The image was playing before you. The way he'd kiss up your thighs and against your folds, how he'd run his tongue along you, teasing your entrance as you fell apart before him. Your hands would run through his silky smooth hair and tug at it as he ate you like a fucking ice cream bar. Licking and nibbling, getting every bit of cum on his tongue on lips.

And you just imagined him leaning back after you came, the way he'd just stare at you with hooded eyes and a goofy grin... Your cum dripping from his chin as he licked it clean with his tongue darting out, and—whatever he missed—he'd wipe with his fingers and suck them clean. A show just for your eyes only.

Finding yourself panting in your seat, you fanned your face as your panties instantly felt soaked. Now wasn't the time to get wet, you still had ten deadly minutes left before you could clock out.

Maybe, just maybe, you'd be lucky enough to see Kylo once more in the work day. Maybe you'd get a glimpse of him, or maybe you'd have him stare at you like he seemed to do more often than not.

And maybe... just maybe, you'd find your way in his home.

"No." You told yourself, shaking your head. This was not like you. This _never_ was like you. You never were so quick to want something. You played by the rules—whatever rules you had created when you first lost your virginity. You weren't going to just sleep with anyone that you hardly knew... But Kylo was so damn handsome and there was something about him that you just had to have. And you hated how tempting he seemed.

Kylo Ren was the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden and you were going to be Eve.

You just knew it, if the chance would open itself, you would take it... Even if there would be consequences.

"What are you thinking?" You hissed at yourself, completely and utterly dumbfounded by how unfiltered your thoughts were becoming. How harmful and threatening they were turning out to be. Why were you _thirsting_ so hard over someone you had only met a few hours back?

If this was going to keep itself up, you weren't sure if you'd make it home on time, you'd probably have to make a pit stop to the ladies room.

Quickly gathering your things and picking up your purse, you rushed out of your office and down the hall, more than thankful that it was a single bathroom than stalls.

Locking yourself in and nearly dropping your purse to a side, you lowered your panties and frowned. You just had to think about Kylo in such way, huh? You had to go the impure route and imagine the CEO eating you out as if he were your boyfriend of months and had done it plenty.

You couldn't leave yourself like this, hot and bothered and not getting anything out of it. A few minutes to yourself couldn't hurt, right? Just enough to relieve yourself from the tightness in your chest and the aching in your cunt.

Gripping onto the bar attached to the wall as you bit down on your blouse, muffling your moans as you touched yourself, enough to relieve the tension, you pressed your forehead against the tile wall, eyes shut as you imagined it was Kylo's fingers pumping within you rather than your own. Of course... your fingers were much smaller than his, and that thought made you whimper.

Hearing a sudden knock on the door, your eyes shot open. "One second!" Your voice squealed, coming out higher and scratchier than expected.

Finishing yourself off before quickly cleaning up and washing your hands, you grabbed your purse and reached for the door, unlocking it and seeing a familiar face. "Hmm... Out of all people, it's you." Phasma teased as you blinked.

"Hi..." You greeted, slipping past her and nearly rushing off. "Bye..."

Watching you leave, Phasma squinted her eyes. Of course Mitaka told her about that polyamorous date you went on—or whatever the hell it was. She just couldn't believe that you gave _Hux_ the time of day and not _just_ Kylo on his own.

Tucking your loose strands of hair behind your ear that fell from your updo, you aimed for the elevator in hopes you'd arrive home quicker than you normally did. You just needed to be left alone. By yourself with a grander distraction than work itself. If this was what it was going to be like for the rest of forever—or, until you find something better than the First Order—you were definitely _shit out of luck_.

You just hoped Kylo was like Snoke in the sense that you never saw him around.

Of course, all that you ever wished and prayed for never went your way, and the total opposite happened. It always did. And this time, you couldn't tell if it was for better or for worse.

"Ah, Ms. Y/N." Kylo spoke up from one end of the hall as he caught you, just about to enter the elevator.

"Hello, Ren— Er— Kylo." You corrected with a quick nod as the man walked over to you, a hand in his pocket as his other twirled his keys around his index finger.

"Are you in a rush? I would hate to bother you if you were." He frowned, coming to a stop before you as he watched your hand slip from the elevator's button.

"No, of course not." You shook your head, sucking in a small breath as you looked him in the eye. That same darkness within them like they were in the elevator hours before. Something about that look in his eyes, as if conjuring dominance, had your knees trembling. "Is there something I can help you with?" You broke the silence, standing your ground and not wanting to cower off from his... towering figure.

"Yes, there is, actually..." He grinned, the sight making your heart flip. Heavens, if those lips weren't your newfound weakness. "I was hoping you were free for the evening."

Blinking, your mouth fell open. That was not what you expected. That was actually the _last_ thing you expected. "No... I mean, yes, I am. I'm free." You spoke, a bit too suddenly and aggressively for your own liking. You didn't want to sound eager... even if it was too late.

"Good... I was hoping you'd like to come to dinner with me. I appreciated your company earlier and I would love to get to know you better... And you just seem like such a bright soul amongst the rest—I think it'd be best you fill me in on the employees rather than Hux." Kylo said, continuously flipping his keys as the jingle rang within your ears.

"Oh, yes. Uh, if that's what you'd like?" You questioned with faintly furrowed eyebrows.

"I would love for that, doll face." He softly spoke as your skin tingled. "May I take you now? You look absolutely stunning as it is, no need to worry about changing." Kylo spoke with such... charm in his words. You didn't know how he did it, but he was absolutely hypnotizing.

"Of... course..." Your voice faltered as your eyes nearly fluttered at the compliment.

"Wonderful." He winked, reaching his hand out to press the _elevator down_ button without breaking eye contact. "I know a lovely place." With a ding and a turn on his heel, Kylo caught his keys before he pressed his hand against your lower back, guiding you into the elevator.

There was nothing wrong with having a casual dinner with your boss... right?

Nothing wrong with him taking you into his convertible, driving you deeper into the city, walking you to the restaurant with your hand on his bicep as if you were going to a ball... Absolutely nothing wrong with him sitting just across from you, drinking the finest wine from a glass as he kept his eyes on you all night with such... interest.

Nothing wrong at all.

"Thank you for informing me on everything." Kylo said as he walked the two of you back to his mustang, his hand on your lower back once again as he opened the door to the passenger seat. "It feels nicer knowing more about my employees."

"Anytime." You nodded, stepping to a side as Kylo gestured for you to enter the car. "And thank you for dinner. I really owe you—"

"Of course not." He shook his head before shutting the door, leaning his forearms on it as he looked at you, a tint of red overcoming your cheeks. "Although... I would love it if you came to my place... Maybe we can share a bottle of wine?"

Sucking in a small breath, looking him in the eyes and seeing the spark in them—just like earlier—you nodded. "That sounds nice."

"Perfect." Kylo grinned before standing up straight and rounding his car, taking the driver's seat. "I've got just the bottle." Driving you two over to his condo, parking in his designated spot before he shut off the car and went to open your door, lending you a hand to let you out, Kylo kept a hold of your hand all the way to his place—in which an elevator lead directly into his apartment. It didn't surprise you, though. He had money on him and he probably owned far more impressive things than a private elevator...

Still, it beat what you had. But, you were satisfied. You still had money to your name anyway, especially at such a young age. You were proud of yourself and so were your parents.

"Here we go..." Kylo said as he served you a glass. It wasn't your typical wine glass that you'd see almost anywhere—no—it had an intricate design. As if Kylo took it right out of the queen of England's palace. It was stunning, even for a simple cup, and you wondered if he had many more or if this was a special glass and only certain few were allowed to drink from it.

Sharing small talk, sipping from your wine here and there as Kylo had shared numerous amounts of stories about the many cities and countries he had visited due to the First Order, the two of you sat on his bar stools, facing one another. Kylo's life was interesting, but, you expected that from him. He was an interesting man... although, still mysterious.

"And what about you, doll face?" He asked, lifting his glass to his lips as you watched, a blush forming on your cheeks at his pet name.

"Oh... Not that many places, that's for sure. I have been to... California, Hawaii... Tennessee... England and Ireland. A bit of Greece and Italy... I'm a lone traveler so I rather not be gone for too long, especially in foreign countries." You nodded as Kylo eyed you. "I'm hoping to visit France in the near future."

"France? Hmm... I've been there a few times, breathtaking if you ask me." He lifted his brows with a nod. "But, I wouldn't mind visiting again if that meant taking you for the first time."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't have time to take me on a silly vacation." You shook your head with a small laugh, but Kylo seemed serious about it, especially with the way his eyes kept locked on you.

"Silly? Your company is a breath of fresh air, Y/N. I wouldn't mind." He shrugged as you smiled.

"Really...?" You nearly whispered.

"Really." Kylo winked as you bit your inner lip. "I've never met someone so charming. You've got me hooked, I'll admit. You've got a lovely personality on you, dear Y/N." He confessed as your heart fluttered within your chest. How were you doing so well with him?

"I can say the same for you..." You spoke, _flirted_ , if others were listening in. And Kylo liked the sound of that, especially coming from your mouth. "I didn't expect you to be so intriguing... Or young." You chuckled as he smiled. "Yet, here you are."

Settling his glass down, Kylo looked over at you as he slightly leaned in. "Well, isn't it nice to be surprised by the truth?"

"It is..." You gently spoke. "I expected you to be old, not as old as Snoke... but..."

"But?" Trailing his eyes down to your lips as you had been gradually leaning in, Kylo grinned.

"But... You're young and devilishly handsome. Successful, of course... And I can only imagine just how much knowledge that brain of your holds..." You nearly whispered, praising the man as he enjoyed the sound of it, nearly humming at it as a response.

"You'd be surprised." He licked his lips as your heart throbbed within your chest.

"I already am..." You breathed. "You're quite the man, Kylo. A far interesting man than any other I know."

Shutting his eyes at your compliments, feeling himself become stiff at the way they flowed off of your tongue like sweet honey, Kylo sucked in a sharp breath. "Than Hux?" He questioned as you nodded, eyes on his lips as you saw the shine on them from when he licked them. The redness of them making them more desirable.

"Yes..." You hummed, the grip on the wine class in your hand nearly loosening as you could feel Kylo's breathing fan your face. "Far more interesting than Hux."

Smirking at that, Kylo reached over and held the back of your neck, pulling you into a tongue-deep kiss as he attacked your mouth. Your heart began to race faster as his tongue moved feverishly against your own, almost as if he were eating your face off.

Reaching over with his free hand and grabbing your wine glass before it could slip, he placed it on the countertop as he then tugged your chair closer to him. Standing from his seat and leaning into you, pressing his hand against your lower back so your bodies would connect, you could feel Kylo's length from within his slacks press against your inner thigh as your breath hitched, allowing him more access into your mouth.

Scrunching up your eyebrows as you moaned into his mouth, your hands dug deep into his wavy hair and tugged. This had to have been a fantasy, right? You were dreaming this, maybe you were back home, masturbating to the thought of Kylo... But, the second Kylo had lifted you from your seat enough to lean into him as his hand grabbed a fistful of your ass, you knew it must've been real. It had to have been. With his hand on your ass and his boner poking your pelvis... It had to be true.

Standing you up with him, Kylo turned you over and bent you forward, you grip flinging to his counter as he went to undo his belt and slacks. Letting his length spring out as he pulled down his underwear and pants enough, leaking with pre cum, Kylo cinched your skirt to your waist as he tugged down your soaked panties. Separating your thighs and sinking into you, a deep moan left your parted lips as you clenched onto the marble surface.

Taking in heavy breaths as your cunt squeezed him tighter than he expected, Kylo pulled back, only to ram right into you as he grunted. Then, he did it again and again until he found a quick rhythm, skin smacking skin as animalistic sounds left him.

Clutching your hips, Kylo fell over your back and bit your ear lobe before his hand reached in between your thighs and rubbed at your clit. "Mmh... baby doll, you're so tight for me. You feel so good." He grinned before licking up your neck as you shivered, eyes squeezing tight as the ecstasy was suffocating you. Your eyes were tearing up at the size of him but the pain felt so good, you began snapping your hips back to meet his, but Kylo thought differently.

Undoing your hair from its updo, Kylo tugged on it and pulled you to him, back meeting his chest as he kept ramming into your core like a jackhammer. "No, I'm the one fucking you, doll face... Not the other way around.

"I'm— I'm sorry..." You breathed, an arm wrapping behind you and clutching him as your other held his wrist while his hand went back to your nub. "I'm so— I'm so sorry..." You bit your bottom lip, trying to hold back your moans of pleasure, but it was like Kylo knew how you liked being touched.

"It's okay, pretty baby... You're so good to me." He grinned, stimulating your clit. "So good... You're so beautiful..."

Feeling yourself tightening around him as your orgasm was about to come down hard, Kylo kissed down your neck before biting your collar bone, roughly and nearly drawing blood as you hissed. Licking the irritated skin before leaving a gentle kiss to it, you came on his hand, allowing him to bring his fingers into his mouth and enjoy the taste of you—just how you imagined him to. "Mmh... Kylo..." You whined as the sound of the wet pop his fingers made leaving his mouth echoed within your head.

"You taste so good, baby... So fucking delicious... I may just eat you out another day."

"Please..." You begged, eyes still closed as Kylo grinned.

"Maybe." He smirked, cumming inside of you as his seed leaked down your inner thigh. "This won't be the last time I have you like this." Kylo said before pulling out, his cum dripping from you as you let out a shaky breath from his release. "You were so good to me..." He whispered in your ear as your eyes fluttered open. "And, for that, I want you to stay the night."


	3. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, his praising was driving you mad and you were enjoying the way he said 'good girl' to you.

Red silk sheets had encased your body as you had lied on your stomach, head pressed against the softest pillow you had ever rested on. You felt your consciousness creeping back on you as you had become aware of the sunlight, eyes gently opening to see the sun rays seeping in from the blinds.

Sucking in a breath and turning on your back, stretching your arms out, you looked to the right of you and saw an empty bed. Where had Kylo gone?

The scent of freshly brewed coffee caught your attention and you hadn't realized—until you turned on your left side—that there had been a steaming mug waiting for you.

"You're up." The deep voice had spoken, almost startling you as you lied there, lowering your head enough just to see Kylo standing there. With a plain back t-shirt and grey sweats on, you felt a small frown grow on your lips... You expected him to be shirtless. Maybe this wasn't what you thought. Maybe this was a one night stand...

If it was, wouldn't he have kicked you out earlier? Wouldn't he have not offered you his dress shirt to sleep in?

"What time is it?" You nearly whispered, morning voice taking over.

Looking over at the watch he already had on his wrist—which made you wonder how long he had been awake—Kylo lifted his focus. "6:45AM."

Lifting your eyebrows, you sat up and rubbed your face. "I should get going, then..." You mumbled, looking over to the nightstand and grabbing the cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't want you late for work." Kylo said as you looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah..." Standing up and settling the mug, you went to grab your folded up clothes. "I'll go change."

"You can keep the shirt." He said, freezing you in your spot as you were just about to enter his bathroom. "It looks good on you." Blushing, you shook the small smile off of you before you continued walking. That didn't mean you could walk out there in just a men's dress shirt and your panties.

After changing back into your clothes, you looked in the mirror and nearly gasped at the mess of makeup on your face. Did Kylo not find that terrifying? Oh, how you must've looked like Harley Quinn... but worse.

Searching for a new towel, you instantly washed the makeup from your face and wiped any remnants off, hoping that your natural face wouldn't be the one to scare him off... If what the two of you had was something other than just sleeping together...

Exiting the bathroom and holding his now folded dress shirt, you kept your focus low as you realized he was leaning against his bedroom's door frame. Except, this time, with no mug and sneakers on. "Here..." You handed his shirt over, but Kylo completely dismissed it. Instead, he lifted his hand and used his index finger to lift your chin up, forcing the two of you to make eye contact.

Feeling your heart race as your stomach turned, Kylo's palm rested against your jaw as his thumb caressed your cheek bone. "Why are you hiding yourself?" He asked as your breath got caught.

"You've never seen me without my makeup—"

"I saw you with smudged makeup and you still looked beautiful. Without it? An angel." He grinned as a smile grew on your lips. "Let's get you home." Kylo said, leaning in and gently kissing your other cheek—the one that wasn't occupied by his thumb.

The drive to your place was much shorter than you had expected it to be. The second you saw the building come up, you felt a knot form in your stomach. Had you already formed an attachment to Kylo? You had only known him for a day... but the way he treated you, like a princess—a _queen_ —it was hard not to want more.

Parking just at the curb, near the entrance of your apartment, you looked up at the building and sighed. At least you'd see Kylo at work...

"Thank you for the ride." You said, looking over at him as he had already been looking at you, a small nod of his head being his response. "I'll see you at work." Just about to push open the passenger, Kylo stopped you as he grabbed your hand.

Looking over, he brought it to his lips with a gentle smile, keeping his eyes locked onto your own as he kissed the back of your hand. "Til then, doll face." Kylo grinned as he lowered your hand, a blush on your cheeks burning as you slowly averted your eyes from his. Turning to unlock the door and pushing it open, you slipped right out and aimed up the steps of the apartment building. Looking over your shoulder and seeing Kylo smirk at you, he turned his attention ahead and soon drove off.

Making your way up to your apartment and spending an hour readying yourself, you stood in just your towel, hair done and face full of makeup—well, at least some makeup. Eating your breakfast as you prepared your lunch, your attention got caught by Kylo's shirt, sitting on your dining table.

Finishing up your coffee and walking over to it, you lifted it as it unfolded itself. Brining it to your nose, you took in a whiff. A hint of fresh laundry... and the cologne he wore. The scent of lavender and cedar being the ones you easily picked up from the mixture.

Breathing it in, you lowered it and couldn't help but chuckle. You were smelling the shirt of your boss. The CEO. You wondered if—whatever you had with him—would be kept secret. If—whatever you had with him—was planned to continue.

You had hoped... He was quite the man, after all, and such a gentleman 

Too bad you forgot about the blaring rumor that had him labeled as a womanizer... You were far too lost in his pretty, honey eyes, to even think straight.

Finishing up preparing yourself, you eventually found yourself sat at your desk, working for the day. With a table full of paperwork and an inbox full of emails, your day carried on with not a single second to rest your eyes. At least, of course, that is until you had a surprise visitor before lunch.

A gentle knock was heard on your open office door as you lifted your focus from the papers before you. A smile appeared on your face as Kylo stood there, an arm crossed behind him as his other leaned against the door, as if mid-knock. "Hello." You greeted as he walked over to you, shutting the door behind him. Your office had windows—but, lucky for you—they didn't fill the wall. Just enough to see who was walking by... And, they had blinds. Possibly why Kylo eyed them for a moment before looking back at you.

"I stole this from one of the cubicles." He said, removing his arm behind him and present a light pink rose, handing it to you as your heart fluttered. "Did you know... light pink roses represent desire and passion... as well as energy." Kylo explained as you eyed the rose.

"You know your plant symbolism." You teased before looking back up at him.

"Eh... Somewhat." He shrugged, rounding your desk to be beside you as you rolled back enough to look up at him. "I've got a lot of _energy_ flowing through me right now... And I'm _desiring_ something that I promised you last night." Kylo grinned as your eyebrows narrowed, unsure as to what he meant. You were in a haze last night and could hardly remember anything he said.

"You may have to remind me..." You responded as Kylo looked under your desk, seeing it was covered well enough, before he looked over at you.

Pushing your chair back a bit more, Kylo fell to his knees just in between your own, spreading them apart as your breath hitched. "You seem a bit tense, I'm sure you have a lot of work on your plate..." He said, roaming his palms up and down your thighs, your heart racing just by the way he licked his lips and rolled up the skirt of your dress.

"A— A bit..." You nodded, watching him as he grinned, a sensation moving down your stomach as you shifted in your seat, Kylo only kept you still.

"It's alright..." He lowly spoke, grabbing your thighs and pulling you closer to him as your breathing quickened, eyes shooting up to your windows and wondering why he hadn't closed the blinds. At least he was hidden underneath your desk and more than likely locked the door. "I'm very _passionate_ about this, it'll relax you." He teased as you couldn't help but smile.

"Okay..." You breathed.

Kissing along your thighs, gentle enough to make you shiver, Kylo reached for your panties and tugged them down as you lifted your hips enough. "Good girl." He mumbled into your thighs removing your panties and tucking them in his back pocket. "I suggest you bite your tongue."

"Huh?" Before you could even react, you suddenly felt the wetness between your folds as Kylo licked a broad strip as you instantly did as told. Trying so hard not to moan, you ran your fingers through Kylo's hair as you rested your elbow on your desk, mouth in your palm to make it seem like you were reading... not being eaten out.

Running his tongue against your clit and stimulating it, Kylo grinned as he heard faint groans coming from you. Massaging his lips against you as he gently bit on your nub, you felt as if you were going to pass out. With the heavy breathing that you were blocking with your hand and the way your body burned up, making you almost see spots, Kylo's hands gripped on your bare ass as his tongue found your entrance and fucked you with it.

Letting out a faint squeal, your eyes widened from being hooded as he gave your ass a squeeze, almost as if warning you. "I said to bite your tongue." He nearly demanded as you whimpered from the fact that his tongue left you.

"I'm— I'm sorry..." You breathed, biting your tongue once again as Kylo rubbed the side of your thigh, smiling.

"Good girl." He muttered before you felt his hot mouth against you once again, tongue deep and fucking you as far as his mouth allowed him to. For some reason, his praising was driving you mad and you were enjoying the way he said _good girl_ to you. You were so tempted to just whine out and see what he'd do...

Would he completely stop what he was doing? Would he tell you a third time to bite your tongue?

Whatever it would be, you would soon find out as an involuntary whine left your lips and sounded through the slits of your fingers as your orgasm was building within you, burning your insides.

Growling against you as he lifted his focus, you looked down and could see the glare in Kylo's eyes, as if warning you not to make any other sounds. And by the look he was carrying, you nearly sealed your mouth shut.

Tears began to build up in your eyes as you came heard, dripping down your cheek as the two of you didn't dare breaking eye contact. Kylo finished you off before leaning back. Your fantasies were happening just before you as he sat there, hair messy with your cum dripping from his chin. Licking lightly at his lips to taste you, Kylo wiped his chin with his middle finger. "I told you to bite your tongue." He spoke in a hoarse tone.

"I— I know... I'm sorry." You frowned, but Kylo shook his head.

"Open your mouth." He commanded, you instantly doing so as he brought his middle finger into your mouth. "Taste yourself."

Feeling your breath hitch, your lips wrapped around his finger as your tongue swirled around it like a lollipop, eyes shutting at the taste before you reopened them.

Slipping his finger out, Kylo grabbed your panties from his back pocket and placed them back on you before he stood up, your eyes darting over to the window and seeing that—thankfully—no one was walking by or looking in.

Grabbing your chin, Kylo looked down into your doe eyes as he grinned. "You did good. I'm proud of you." He gently spoke as your heart leapt.  Leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your cheek, Kylo slid from you and walked to your door, unlocking it and peeking over his shoulder before walking out. "I'll see you around, doll face." At that, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair and he left you there with a racing heart and heavy eyes.

Walking out of your office with a cocky grin on his lips, a hand deep in his pockets, his eyes suddenly landed on Hux. Smirking at the red head, Kylo wiped his thumb under his chin and licked it clean from the remaining cum.

Watching in horror, Hux's eyes snapped over to where Kylo had been emerging from—your office. Snarling, the ginger looked back over at Kylo, who gave him an even bigger smile as he past by saying "she tastes delicious."

Scoffing in disgust as he stood there with wide eyes, Hux looked over at you to see you shifting in your seat before tucking some hair behind your ear. "Bastard." Hux hissed, looking over his shoulder for Kylo—who was now out of his sight.

Storming over to your office, Hux adjusted the black suit jacket he had been wearing before knocking on your door. Looking up and expecting to see Kylo once again, your eyebrows lifted at the sight of Hux. "Good morning, Hux."

"Hello, Y/N." He greeted. "May I come in?" Hux asked as you nodded.

"Of course." You smiled, turning your full attention to him.

"Forgive me, I feel terrible for leaving lunch so suddenly due to the phone call." He apologized with a hand on his chest, but you shook your head. "May I make up for it today?"

"I have lunch, but, we can go to the café on the 20th floor if you'd like?" You asked as Hux nodded with a grin.

"That sounds lovely." He said as you smiled back. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." Hux bowed his head before turning and walking off.

Watching him leave, you looked down at your wrinkled dress and sighed. Maybe you should start bringing extra underwear to work just in case...

The twenty minutes had passed and you soon found yourself sitting in front of Hux, picking at your lunch as you felt nearly everyone's eyes on you. You were starting to wonder if it was becoming apartment that two of the highest ranking men were after you... Or, so it seemed in your eyes. You didn't know why it was happening when Hux knew you for a while now and decided that _yesterday_ was the day he should start warming up to you.

"So... What do you know about Kylo?" You asked Hux as you picked away at the small bowl of fruits you had.

"Kylo?" He asked as his face scrunched up, why were you on a first name basis with the CEO? Why were you even curious about him? Sure... everyone was suspicious and wondering about the man, but why were _you_? Hux couldn't help but feel jealous again, especially with that image of Kylo wiping his chin haunting him.

"Uh, sorry... I mean Ren." You corrected, nearly forgetting that you were on a first name basis with the man and no one knew about it. "What do you know about him?"

Eyeing you and the way you leaned in your seat, hands in between your thighs, your blouse shifted enough to reveal your collar bones—enough for the small, circular bruise to be apparent for Hux to see.

Nearly gasping as he bit his tongue, Hux held back a snarl. That better not have been a hickey, and if it were to be one, it better not have been from _Ren_. "Other than he's an egotistical maniac?" He scoffed as you frowned. "He's got a sharp tongue on him, so don't be fooled by him, Y/N. He'll try to sweet talk you. He's pure poison, and I'm sure you've heard the rumors. Ren is a womanizer." Hux warned, as if he knew your relationship with Kylo. "It never ends well from what I've been told. He's pure evil."

Blinking and swallowing the newly formed lump in your throat, you looked down at your fruit container. What did Hux know? What did anyone know? They didn't know Kylo like you did!

Well, did you know Kylo? You've only known him for a day and a half, allowed him in your panties twice... Did that count?

But he was such a _gentle_ _man_ to you, he was so sweet with his words and generous... And he seemed like the kind to be heavily into foreplay so his dominance was expected...

Plus... you've never been with anyone like him. What was wrong with trying something new?

"But, I'm sure you don't have to worry about that." Hux shook his head as you looked up to meet us. "You're a smart young woman, you wouldn't dare let a man like him near you."

Taking in a small breath, you looked away, trying your best not to think too deeply into Hux's words. You knew very well that he did not get along with Kylo; for all you knew, he was just being bitter and talking garbage about the CEO...

Hearing a low growl come from Hux as you turned your attention back to him, you followed where his eyes had now been focused. Turning in your seat and seeing Kylo in the distance, your heart fluttered. He stood with his hands deep in the pockets of his slacks with a glare in his eyes, no smirk in sight. Gulping as your heart lodged up your throat, Kylo turned and walked off as you frowned.

"Excuse me, I should head back to my desk." You said as you instantly stood up, gathering your things.

Just as you were about to leave, Hux placed his hand on top of yours as you lifted your focus to him. "Don't do anything you'd regret, Y/N."

Narrowing your eyebrows, your hand slid from underneath his as you grabbed your purse and rushed off, out of the café and into the hall, hoping to find Kylo.

Picking up your pace as you breathed in deeply, you turned a corner and frowned. Where had he gone? He wasn't too far off from you... Maybe he went in another direction then you thought he had.

Feeling your frown deepen, you turned on your heel and huffed, just about to return back to the elevators. But, as you were about to do so, you were instantly tugged into smaller hall.


	4. Red Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good girls always get their rewards."

With a racing heart and a scream building up within your throat, a large hand pressed against your mouth as you were forced against a wall. Breathing in heavily through your nose, you looked up to see who it was.

Narrowing your eyebrows as you bit on his hand, Kylo hissed as you smacked his shoulder. "Don't— Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" You cried out, trying to catch your breath as Kylo stared blankly down at you. "Why... Why couldn't you just—"

Hunching forward and smacking his lips against your own, your heart picked up its pace once again as his hands held your hips and brought them to his. Roughly kissing you as you held your breath, you pushed him back. "Kylo..."

"Sorry." He huffed, head hanging as he looked at you through his lashes. "What did Hux want?" Kylo hissed as you sucked in a breath.

"He was just talking about work, nothing more." You shook your head. "Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not." He lied. In all honesty, he didn't know why he was feeling jealous all of a sudden. It wasn't like he was in love with you. And he never felt envy around his 'targets'... so why was it affecting him now?

"Kylo..." You tilted your head as he groaned. Reaching up and pressing your hand against his cheek before holding his chin up, you looked him in the eyes. "I'm not sleeping with Hux if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm _not_." He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't care if you would, right? Wasn't like the two of you had something set in stone. Wasn't like he was your boyfriend... Yet, a piece of him was glad you weren't sleeping with his new found enemy.

Searching his eyes within the poorly lit hallway, you ran your fingers through Kylo's hair as he shut his eyes, practically purring. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about. It isn't like we have anything definite quite yet." You said as his eyes instantly opened. "You know, we just started whatever this is... Are you that worried that I'd leave you for Hux?"

Glaring, Kylo took a step back and removed your hand from him. "No." At that, he turned on his heel and walked off, leaving you to take in a deep breath and frown. If you were reading things right, you would say that Kylo was jealous and hardheaded.

But, you let it be. Like you said, you two didn't have anything definite...

Storming over to the elevator with fists balled up, Kylo breathed deeply through his nose, only to snarl at the sight of Hux. The redhead was now standing before the elevators, waiting. In his mind, you were already back in your office.

"Trying to take what isn't yours, I see." Kylo spoke up as Hux sighed, looking over and rolling his eyes.

"And what exactly is _yours_ , Ren?" Hux arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He didn't have time for any of Ren's foolish games.

"I'm sure you know _who_ it is." Kylo lifted his head as he stopped before Hux as the ginger flared his nostrils.

"Y/N does not belong to you. Last time I checked, she was free to be with anyone she wants. And that is _not_ you. Why else would she go to lunch with me?" Hux smiled as Kylo felt the heat raising to his face. Why was he bothering? Why was he trying so damn hard? He never did this to any of the other women!

"Out of pity." Kylo casually answered, lack of emotion on his face as Hux narrowed his eyes. "And, I suppose, out of the kindness of her heart. Y/N is a _very_ kind woman." He nodded with a grin as Hux bit down.

"That doesn't change the fact that you don't own her." Hux said, running out of words to fight back with.

"I don't, but... between us, she _is_ mine." Kylo smirked but Hux shook his head.

"You could never have her, Ren. We've all heard the rumors. You're a playboy. You don't settle. You don't even _know_ what commitment is... You have nothing. You will _never_ have her... And when she realizes that you are using her—you _must_ be, why else would you just stare at her and not say hi? When she realizes, I will sweep in and take what's mine." At the sound of the ding, Hux slipped past Kylo and entered the elevator. "Karma will bite you in the ass, Ren. Real fucking hard."

Narrowing his eyes as his fists tightened once again, Kylo hissed as the doors slid shut. He shouldn't care, he shouldn't even _bother_. He was going to leave you when he got bored, right?

"Fuck." He cursed to himself, he had to get over this, over the sensation in his chest. Over the envy and spite he was feeling because Hux wanted you.

Why was he all of a sudden so _fucking_ possessive?

Pressing the elevator button harshly, Kylo watched as the doors slid open. Huffing as he entered, he pressed for the designated floor, only to see someone slide in just as the doors were about to close. Watching as the person reached over to press the 45th floor's button, Kylo instantly recognized who it was. The last person he needed to see— _you_.

Take a step to a side, you hadn't realized Kylo was beside you until you lifted your focus and looked over at him. "Are you okay now?" You asked as Kylo scoffed in a response, you sighing.

Kylo's mind was running circles around what Hux had said. About him claiming you once you realized what kind of person Kylo was. And what irked him most is that he was actually worried about Hux swooping in and taking you. He couldn't claim you... You were a person!

Yet, Kylo was the one who claimed you as "mine".

Why was it such a big fucking deal? Why was he worrying so much? Only two days in and for some reason—unbeknownst to him—he felt so... possessive. And he never was this way. With anyone.

"I'll take that as a no." You spoke up, wondering as to why Kylo was being so quiet so suddenly when he was all over you the night before and just a few hours back...

Maybe Hux was right...

 _No, he's not_. You thought to yourself. _It's jealousy, Kylo's jealous_. You thought again. Why else would he be so dry so suddenly? Why else would he kiss you the way he did and react the way he reacted when you said you weren't definite yet?

Standing in silence, a suffocating one that is, Kylo shifted on his feet as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He was feeling desperate, his skin was growing uncomfortable. He couldn't believe how _bad_ he was craving you. Craving your affection... Why was he so desperate so suddenly?!

Biting down, Kylo shut his eyes for a moment before reaching over to you, holding your right cheek and pressing a kiss against your left before the elevator made it to his floor. Letting go of you and walking away, you sucked in a breath and watched him with a small sigh.

And that was the last of what you saw of him for the rest of the day.

Kylo Ren was hard to read and you were starting to wonder what exactly it was that had him so quiet. Why was it that he never spoke about himself unless it was his traveling. When it came to being alone with him, that day before, he made it all about you. Although what you two had was still fresh, you usually learned more about the people you allowed in between your legs... But Kylo was a different case all together.

Resting that night with Kylo on the back of your mind and Hux's words tormenting you, that next morning you woke up hoping Kylo wasn't in his envious state any longer. Maybe, with such attitude, he'd ask for more from you. Another date... If that's what dinner was two nights ago.

You didn't want to get your hopes high, but there was something about Kylo Ren that just had you completely and utterly drawn to him—and it wasn't just his good looks.

Work was lagging this time around and you hardly had anything to do. Surprisingly enough after having so much within the past few days. You also hadn't seen Kylo, not once.

Lunch had gone by and you decided to be by yourself this time around. Sitting at one the tables out on the balcony of the floor your office was on, listening to the wind blowing and the faint sounds of people speaking from around you, you sucked in a breath. You were missing Kylo's presence. It had nearly been a full 24 hours since you had last seen him and it was starting to catch up to you.

Sighing as you gathered your containers and stuffed them away, finishing your water bottle, you stood from your seat and tucked in the chair before walking back to your office. Just as you were about to enter, your eyes landed on a vase filled with a mixture of red and soft pink roses. Blinking as you looked around for any sign of someone watching, you walked in and aimed towards your desk, settling your purse and lunch bag to a side before sitting down.

Eyeing the roses and breathing them in, you searched for a note and found one sticking out. Picking it up, you opened it and felt your heart flutter.

_Doll face,_

_I want to see you this evening and make up for_ _yesterday_ _. I apologize for the distance, I hope my gift for you tonight earns your forgiveness._

— **Kylo**.

Biting your inner lip and fighting a grin, you stuffed the note in of the pockets of your purse before settling the roses to a side.

Hearing a knock on your door, you peeked over the bouquet to see Hux standing there, eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the flowers. "A secret admirer?" He asked.

"I believe so..." You lied. "No note was left behind, I found them on my desk once I came back from lunch." You shrugged as Hux hummed. Unapparent to you, Hux was very suspicious as to who had given them to you, and he felt it in his gut that it was _Ren_.

"Well, as long as they're a secret, it won't affect me." He grinned, looking you in the eye as your eyebrows lifted. "Are you free tonight? I would love to take you to dinner."

Feeling your eyes widen, you sat up. "Oh... Sorry, I actually am. I have my parents coming over for dinner." You faked a pout, amazed that you came up with a lie so easily.

"That's alright, maybe tomorrow." He smiled as you sucked in a breath.

"Yes, maybe, we'll see." You smiled back.

"Well, I will let you be, Y/N." Hux nodded before turning on his heel and walking away, only to look over his shoulder. "I wouldn't leave those flowers here, they may wilt if unattended..."

Nodding your head as you looked at the flowers, Hux only rolled his eyes and walked off. Your parents going to your place? Sure, that's why you still had the hickey marking your skin, right? Hux knew better. Ren had something up his twisted sleeve and Hux couldn't wait to see it all crash and burn, only to swoop in and pick you off of your feet. Maybe then, you'd realize who is the better man.

Eagerly waiting for the workday to end, not seeing Kylo once, only anticipating the evening more, you now found yourself in your bedroom. At the end of the card, just after his little letter, an address and time was left behind.

Sucking in a deep breath as you stood before you mirror, you wore a little red dress. You didn't intend on wearing it originally, you wanted to wear something revealing, but after going a day without Kylo and what he had pulled, you wanted to torment him in someway. That's why you had gone with a dress that had a high neckline—almost like a turtleneck—as it had been sleeveless, but, it was body tight so it could give Kylo ideas on what was hidden underneath.

Tying your hair back in a low ponytail, you used a red ribbon to hold it in place before sliding your feet into your beige pumps.

Letting out a sigh in content, you grabbed your purse and went for your keys. A knot began to form in your stomach as it turned. You were excited, that was a given, but you anticipated something. With the way Kylo acted in that small hall? And the tension in the elevator? You knew he had something in mind... especially when he said he had a gift for you.

Standing before the coffee table and staring at it, Kylo's eyebrows narrowed. This was ridiculous. What was he doing? Had he legit gone to his secluded home amongst the hills, put up a little set up before the fireplace and invite you over because he felt _sorry_ for being distant? What kind of man had he become? And why wasn't he stopping himself?!

He hissed in annoyance at himself. If he wanted to end things, he should've. If he wanted to move on, he could've. Hux liked you, shouldn't that be good? Shouldn't that give him a reason to just move on to his next target?

No, it wasn't, not when he felt something unbearable in his chest and burning through his veins. He hated who he was becoming. If there was a hint of love, Kylo immediately dropped it. And usually it was coming from the target... not himself.

Eyeing the melting candles and the burning fireplace, Kylo gritted his teeth. What was he doing? He was so close to letting you go, but just thinking about you... the way he had kissed your cheek and felt the warmth. How he had seen you that morning arriving to work, dressed up like the damn princess you were...

And then, seeing you sit alone at lunch, with no one around... It had upset him. It made him angry. Why were you alone? Did you choose to be or was no-one willing to be your friend? Why? You were so fucking _perfect_!

That's probably why he requested—no— _demanded_ —for those mixed roses to be at your desk in the span of half an hour.

He was in over his head and he didn't know what to do. For once, he was second guessing himself, doing things without thinking. And he just _kept_ doing it.

Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of a knock, Kylo looked over to the door not too far off from him. A pair of large, wooden doors that had windows on either side. Walking up the steps of the large living room, onto the wooden ground by the door, Kylo sucked in a breath before pinching the bridge of his nose. He asked for this and he was going to get what he wanted. After all, he hadn't had sex in almost two days—and fucking you with his tongue didn't count. His dick needed action, as well. Jacking off to a photo of you from the company's website didn't count, either.

"Hi." You greeted once the door opened, a bright smile on your lips appearing. You were so close to wearing red lipstick, but you didn't want to go overboard. Maybe next time...

"Doll face." Kylo softly spoke, looking down at you and eyeing your outfit. Your chest and neck were hidden, but your curves weren't and he was wondering if you did this on purpose... "You look beautiful as always." He said as his eyes trailed up to meet your own, You were a work of art, after all, he couldn't deny that.

"You look handsome, yourself." You nodded, seeing he was wearing his usual, ¾ buttoned dress shirt and slacks. Hair pushed back so nicely and lips so pink and plump. Even if it looked like he wore the same thing every day, he still looked hot. Especially when his chest was constantly exposed.

"Come in." He gestured, stepping to a side and shutting the door, placing his hand on your lower back and guiding you down the few steps, over to the living room.

"Where are we, if I may ask? I expected your apartment but I realized the lack of information on the address..." You said as Kylo sat you beside him on one of the couches, grabbing your purse and settling it to a side.

"This is my _actual_ home. What you saw two nights ago was just when I don't feel like driving inland for work." He shrugged. "I just bought it a few weeks back, actually." Kylo casually stated as if it were nothing. He clearly made much more money than you did if he was able to own two luxurious spots in such a pricey city.

Lifting your eyebrows before eyeing the modern interior—which was just as stunning as the outside of it—you looked back at Kylo. "It's beautiful."

"It has a pool." He teased as you chuckled.

"Too bad I didn't bring a swimsuit..." You sighed but Kylo grinned.

"I'm sure your bare body would work out just fine." He winked as your heart fluttered. At least he was in a lighter mood, maybe he had gotten over whatever it was that made him so snappy.

"We'll see." You smiled. "I was happy to see those roses... Caught me off guard."

Grabbing the one wine glass closest to you, Kylo handed it over before popping open the wine bottle. "Call it... the pre-apology gift."

"Pre-apology?" You asked as Kylo poured you some red wine. Probably one of the finest, just like last time.

"You can't expect that to be my only gift, doll face?" He lifted an eyebrow as he looked at you for a moment before pouring himself some wine. "Like I said in the note, my gift for you tonight is for your forgiveness." Looking back at you as he lifted his wine glass to his full lips, Kylo kept his eyes locked on yours as he took a sip, you suddenly doing the same.

Feeling that burning tension arise, waking up from its slumber, you took in a deep breath as you lowered your glass enough from your lips. The wine was so tasty, but Kylo's lips looked tastier.

Sighing at the way you were looking at him, Kylo shook his head and settled his glass on the coffee table. "I wanted this to be nice and sweet, but I'm afraid things change when you look at me like that, my dear Y/N." Kylo sighed as your eyebrows narrowed.

Reaching for your glass and sitting it beside his, Kylo grabbed onto your waist and leaned into you, lips crashing onto your own at a force that had you falling back. Feeling how his tongue hungrily soaked your bottom lip and pushed through and made its way into your mouth, your breath got caught. It was like that kiss in the small hallway, but far better.

Bringing you up to your feet, Kylo haphazardly ripped his shirt open and tossed it behind him before reaching for his belt and undoing it, lips still smothering your own as you reciprocated the action.

Holding onto his jaw before letting your hands fall onto his shoulders, you shivered at the skin contact. Moaning at the smooth texture as your lips parted even more, Kylo ravished your mouth with such intensity that you were stumbling back.

Lifting his hands from unbuttoning his pants, he clutched your hips as your hands gripped his biceps, whimpering into the kiss at how thick his arms really were—his shirts or jackets did not do him any justice.

Tilting your head to a side as Kylo kissed your jaw and then your shoulder, he reached up and unzipped your dress, eagerly pulling it down to reach more skin. Attacking your neck, licking and nipping at it, kissing and sucking, bruising the skin as he left bite marks, you moaned uncontrollably. Your eyes rolled back as your nails dug into his skin. You underestimated his mouth.

Kicking off his shoes and letting his pants drop, he pushed you back with him as he stepped out and shoved the slacks to a side. Pressing himself against you as his hard-on was felt against your abdomen, you whined. "Kylo, please..."

"Patience, baby girl." Shutting his eyes tightly as he continued to scatter hickeys all over your neck, he squeezed your hips as you winced.

The questioned flows back into his mind. Why was he doing this? Why was he caving in?

This was what he wanted, right? To fuck you? But why did it feel like there was _more_ to it? As if it _wasn't_ just the lust driving him?

No, he wasn't falling in love with you. You were just his... something, not a lover nor a girlfriend. You were whatever the hell you were to him, he couldn't even label it. It was so different than all his other experiences and he was growing more and more irritated at how split in two he was becoming.

And, so far, the part of him that begged for you to fill the void in his chest that he kept empty, was winning.

Stumbling back as Kylo was trying to remove your dress, falling onto the rug-covered ground, you lied on your back with Kylo on top of you, pulling off your dress as fast as he could before your heels came off with it.

Sitting up on his knees and eyeing you, wearing nothing but your red underwear and strapless bra, Kylo licked his lips at the sight of your bare legs, your exposed stomach, and the curves of your breasts. His mouth was watering and he felt like a damn predator looking at their prey. You looked so delish, he wanted to eat you whole. Why did it take two fucking days to get this?

Kissing up your legs and against your clothed cunt as you squirmed, Kylo went up your stomach and stopped at your breast as you lied there with a heaving chest and fluttering eyes. Reaching under you and unhooking your bra—having enough experience to not have to look—Kylo took in loud, shaky breaths before he fully removed it. Freeing your breasts from their constraints. "Holy fuck, baby doll..." He panted, eyeing your nipples in specific, hands shaking.

Why was he reacting in such way? He's seen plenty of _tits_ in his lifetime, why were yours so heavenly? Just the sight of them made him even more horny than he already was.

And, by the way Kylo was eyeing your breasts like a hungry animal who was drooling over their meal, you gasped the second his teeth encased one of your nipples. Nibbling at and flicking it with his tongue, your heart skipped a beat. He gave both of your breasts equal attention, his saliva taking away from the heat of the fireplace as he made your nipples harden from the coldness—exactly what he wanted.

Kissing your breasts and biting at them, bruising the sensitive skin and licking away, you panted. You were sure you were going to look and feel like a wreck by the end of the night.

Leaving an array of kisses and blotches along your chest as he held himself up by his forearms, Kylo was so caught up in your breasts to even realize he was dry humping you. He couldn't help but grind against you, feeling the tension of his clothed cock against your own covered sex. He wanted to fuck you so deeply and hard. So fast but so long. He wanted to cum inside of you and see it drip down your thighs. _Fuck_ , if you didn't make him feel like a horny bastard. What was it about you?!

Wrapping your leg over his waist and breathing heavily as your mouth fell open, Kylo growled as he felt himself losing control. Lowering himself and shoving his face in between your thighs as he inhaled you, you gasped as Kylo grinned and bit on the material, tugging it down with his teeth as you lifted yourself up to watch.

In doing so, keeping his eyes locked on yours, Kylo's attention got caught by the ribbon in your hair, an idea coming to mind.

Slipping your panties all the way off, Kylo tossed them to a side before he reached for your hair and pulled on the ribbon. Watching it untie, Kylo felt his sweat building up and beading on his chest and forehead as he reached for your hands.

Unsure of what he was doing, you felt him bring your hands over your head before something wrapped around your wrists. "Kylo?"

"Shh, it's okay, just be a good girl." He softly spoke, tying your wrists to one of the legs on the coffee table, your heart racing at the idea of him fucking you like that, just before the fireplace. "Good girls always get their rewards." He whispered in your ear as you shivered and squirmed, feeling him bit your ear lobe before he lowered himself and went down on you, eating you out and fucking you with his tongue enough to send you on edge.

But, before you came, Kylo filled you deeply with his cock as your mouth fell open, a train of moans and whimpers filing out. The sound of the table behind you creaking as the wine sloshed and the glass shook filled your ears.

You couldn't sit still and you couldn't keep the tears forming in your eyes from falling. It felt so good, being tied up and having him rut his hips against you, so fast and so deep. It was otherworldly and the tears just kept flowing, Kylo constantly hitting your g-spot as his fingers rubbed at your clit, over stimulating you and making you come more than once.

You were out of breath and you were sweating more than you thought you possibly could. Kylo's hair was matted against his forehead as he grunted, cursing under his breath and making animalistic sounds. He was completely lost in the feel of you.

Your eyes couldn't stay open any longer and your body was becoming exhausted from the number of orgasms you chased. You had never been fucked this good before. And being tied up? It made it all more exciting.

Filling you with his cum and pulling out, Kylo panted as he wiped his forehead clean from his sweat and hair, looking down at you and seeing all the bruises and bite marks, the saliva that shined on your skin mixing with the sweat coating your body. You lied there, hair fanned out behind you, with heavy eyes. You were so tired, but you couldn't stop smiling. Your afterglow was too much to bear, you looked so angelic and no one before you ever made his heart race like the way it was right now.

Reaching to you and wiping your tears as he took in deep breaths, your eyes fell open as you looked at Kylo. The sparkle in your eyes, they way they looked into his own, he couldn't help but hold his breath. His heart stopped and his mind felt dizzy. How did you have this affect on him? You were so damn beautiful inside and out and he couldn't seem to ignore it. It was driving him insane.

Gulping as he snapped out of his thoughts, Kylo reached over and untied your wrists, letting the red ribbon fall.

Falling beside you and pulling you to him, Kylo placed a kiss on your forehead. You were too good to him. Too good _for_ him. "You did so good, baby..." He softly spoke to you, caressing your hair as you rested against his chest. "So fucking good..."


	5. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you should go. Take the day off."

_How did I get here?_ Lying beside you, completely bare on the carpet, feeling the heat of the fireplace radiate onto his body, Kylo took in a deep breath. You were fast asleep against him, completely exhausted from all the action Kylo had given you.

Rubbing his face as you were pressed against his chest, Kylo shut his eyes for a moment. He was being torn apart. His heart was thinking one thing while his dick was thinking the other.

He couldn't deny it anymore—although he _kept_ doing it—there was something there for you. He felt it in his heart. It was loud and it was obnoxious. It was in his gut and in his veins. Kylo felt something strong for you that he had never dared to feel for anyone. Let alone, he never received it.

What the hell was love anyway? His father— _adopted_ father—never gave him any.

Adopted father? No one knew, everyone believed it was just because they seemed so close, but Snoke was Kylo's guardian ever since he was a little boy. Too bad no one knew the _real_ truth. Except, of course, Kylo...

He couldn't help but delve into his past, the worst thing he could possibly do to himself. The pain and suffering. The long nights of telling himself _it'll be over with soon enough_ only to turn into _you deserved it_. It was something Kylo kept locked away for ages, something he didn't dare wake up within himself.

A big reason why he was so unstable with the women he slept with.

It was just that: women he slept with. Nothing more.

But then, you came along...

Actually, _he_ came along and found you. You had caught his attention. Out of everyone in that 50 floor building... you were it. You were his next target.

But, were you really a target? He saw you as prey, but now he was seeing you as something more precious. And he was hating how he was letting that overcome him.

He was conflicted. An internal battle. To kick you out or to keep you in? But he so badly craved your attention and affection...

In the morning he'd decide. For now? He'd take you to his bedroom and let you rest. He had done enough damage as it is.

Gently removing you from him as he sat on his knees, Kylo lifted you in his arms and brought you to his room, pulling the sheets back enough and resting you on the comfortable mattress. Even in your sleep, you looked like an angel, and it was so tempting just to hold you there against him, to know that... he wasn't alone.

Gulping, Kylo leaned in and kissed your cheekbone, whispering, "I'm sorry" before rounding the bed and taking his side, back facing you as he felt shameless tears prick his eyes.

He couldn't let himself fall into that hole, he couldn't allow himself to do it. He's prevented it plenty of times, and usually, he'd only last one single night with a woman. Why was it so damn hard with you? And why wasn't he trying harder to fight against it?

It was going to be a long night for him.

Waking up that next morning, more exhausted than you had ever been, you took in deep breaths. You hadn't realized you were placed on a bed until you felt the smooth material of bedsheets cocoon you. Fluttering yours open and covering your face from the sunlight seeping in, you let out a groan as you stretched. Your thighs were aching the most.

Seeing a digital clock right beside you on the nightstand, your eyes widened. It was already 8:45. You would definitely be late for work. Nearly panicking, you sat up, only to realize Kylo was fast asleep to the right of you.

Eyeing him for a moment, the way his shoulder shifted with every breath he took, you tilted your head for a moment. You wanted to reach over and run your fingers along his bare back. To gently press kisses against his shoulder. To whisper sweet words in his ear as a _good morning_. But, you couldn't. Why would you? He wasn't really yours, right?

Sighing in defeat, you lifted the red sheets from your body—something Kylo must've been fond of, seeing as his condo had red sheets, too—you shivered at the contact of the cold air hitting your bare skin.

Rushing out the bedroom, not realizing just how long the house was, you made your way back to the living room and grabbed the first thing you saw—Kylo's shirt. Pulling it on and buttoning it just enough, you grabbed your underwear and slid it on before searching for your phone amongst the cushions of his couch.

Walking aimlessly around his home, realizing his bedroom was on one end, you aimed for the kitchen on the other end. You could use some coffee, and you were sure Kylo needed some, too... But first, the bathroom.

Waking up in a startle from a recurring nightmare, Kylo sat up and rubbed his face, heart racing at what he had seen. Images that haunted him that he wished not to speak of—let alone—think of.

Looking to the left of him, Kylo's heart plummeted. Had you gone already? Did you leave him without a goodbye? Why did he care?!

Instantly standing up and rushing out of the room, completely bare and uncaring of the idea, Kylo nearly slid to a stop at the sight of your clothes still on the floor. Then... the sound of your voice in the distance as he lifted his focus to follow it.

"Hi, it's Y/N Y/L/N... Yes, good morning... I've awoken with a stomach bug and I'm unsure if I'll make it in for the day. Can you please let Hux know that, if all is fine with me, I'll be running late? I'm just giving it some time in hopes it'll go away, if not, I don't think I'll make it..."

Listening to your words as he followed the sound of your voice, Kylo came to a stop as he saw you in his overly dramatic sized kitchen. You were in the midst of preparing coffee while holding your phone against your shoulder and ear.

"Thank you so much... I hope so too. Goodbye."

Taking in a deep breath as you had hung up and placed your phone down, you turned and nearly jumped out of your skin. Kylo was standing there, completely naked and with his eyes set on your own. A flat expression presented on his face. He must've woken up, already over his faint desire of wanting to be gentle and sweet.

You didn't bother to say good morning, he probably didn't expect you to be there in the first place. He probably smelled the coffee and wanted _that_.

Stepping to a side, allowing him access to the coffee pot, Kylo only walked up to you and grabbed the collar of his shirt as your eyes widened. Was he really about to rip it off of you?

No, he pulled it open just enough to see the markings he left behind. All over your neck and chest. The sight would have normally been lovely to see, but suddenly, he felt nauseous. His eyes pooled up as his jaw tightened, grip around the shirt growing strong and nearly tugging you forward.

Gulping as you watched him, the intense stare that blurred with his tears that caused your heart to sink, to the way his chest faintly heaved... Was he worried? "Kylo?" You softly spoke, the silence between the two of you being so strong that you could almost block out the sound of the coffee brewing with the white noise within your ears.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, eyes locked on to your chest.

"Not really—"

"Tell me the truth." Kylo nearly snapped, eyes never meeting yours.

"No, hardly... It's okay, it's no big deal, it's foreplay." You shook your head. You didn't find anything wrong with biting.

Letting out a huff, jaw shifting as he took in a sharp breath through his nose, Kylo loosened his fists and lowered his hands. If you said it was no big deal, then it was no big deal... right? Kylo should've let your words soothe him, but, they didn't. He didn't even want to look at it or _you_ any longer.

"I think you should go. Take the day off." He spoke up as he took a step back, eyes nowhere near you or your body.

Blinking as you felt your heart sink, you nodded with a frown. "Okay..."

"Leave the shirt." He said as your frown deepened.

"Alright..." Grabbing your phone and walking around him, you looked over your shoulder for a moment—as if hoping he'd watch you—but he didn't. He didn't even dare look away from the spot he was staring in.

Sighing, you unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall from your shoulders before grabbing your bra and strapping it on, then sliding into your dress and zipping it up. Picking up your shoes and putting them on, you grabbed your clutch and made your way out of his home, the sound of your heels on the hardwood floor descending before the echo of the door shutting signaled Kylo to look up.

It felt like he had been holding his breath the entire time, forcing himself not to look at you. If he had, he knew he'd ask you to stay. To be all day there, with him.

But, he couldn't have that.

Getting into your car and starting it, you looked in your rearview mirror and frowned again. Good thing you wiped off your makeup because you couldn't stop the tears from falling. What were you expecting from a man that everyone titled as a womanizer?

It just didn't stop you from feeling what you felt in your heart... And the fact that he had so many moments that he treated you so kindly fucked you up when he suddenly turned and became so brooding and distant.

You took that day off as Kylo said, and the next, as well. You didn't go back to work until that following Monday. Four days without Kylo, it seemed efficient enough, right?

Wrong, not when you had fallen so attached.

You should've known, the moment his eyes landed on you, you were screwed. He was a wolf in disguise and you were the deer. And you allowed him to have you because you _wanted_ him. You wanted something different and exciting.

Nearly rushing into your office after running late, the elevator not being in your favor and making you having to go up a flight of stairs, you took in a deep breath. "Sorry, the elevator I took broke down and I had to take the stairs the rest of the way up..." You nearly panted, placing your things under your desk before greeting the man sitting before you.

"That's alright." The man with dark, curly hair, smiled before reaching his hand out to shake your own. "Your building is pretty tall, must've been a pain..."

"If you only knew." You chuckled, just about to take a seat but your eyes landed on the last person you wanted to see walk by your office—Kylo. His eyes locked on to your own as he past by, then lowering his eyes to see someone sitting before you. Blinking, you could've sworn you had seen a snarl come from him before he stormed off.

Shaking the thought away, rolling your eyes at the situation, you sat down with a smile and carried on with your meeting. You wouldn't let Kylo's pointless jealousy ruin your mood or meeting.

"I don't want to say we're desperate... That's not how I want to sell it to you. But, I've heard a lot about you, I've seen what you can do. And, you're not the only president, right?"

"Right." You nodded.

"Well, we're not that new of a company—nor are we old—but, lots of our higher ups are retiring and, as mentioned earlier, I am the new CEO." He said as you nodded, mind trailing to Kylo for a moment... At least the man before you was social and didn't have mood swings. "I want you think about it, Y/N. You'd fit perfectly."

Nodding as the man handed over a business card, you eyed it. "Well, I definitely will think about it... My pay is split because there's more than one president and with all the changes... You know, things get a bit out of hand. But, I can't spill much. Things happen, you know?" You said, mainly thinking about Kylo. Maybe this was your way out, a way to force yourself to get over Kylo.

"I understand. I'll be looking forward to your call, Y/N." Watching him stand up as you did the same, you reached your hand out as he grabbed on and shook it. "There's no rush, well, I don't expect you to take months... But, our president is retiring very soon."

"Of course." You nodded. "Thank you."

"Have a good day." He bowed his head as his hand slid from your grip.

"Likewise." You smiled. Looking back down at the card, you mumbled to yourself, "Poe Dameron, CEO... Resistance; First Aid Distributor..." Taking in a deep breath, you bit your inner lip. "Poe!" You called out just before the man could leave, seeing him turn on his heel.

"Yes?" He smiled as you stood up and walked over.

"Can you... Is there way to give me a tour of the place? You know... to get a feel?" You asked as his smile grew.

"Definitely, just let me know." He nodded before leaving you.

And, in the distance, Kylo watched bitterly.

Spending the rest of the morning catching up on work—with the occasional looking-at-Poe's business card—lunch had come and you were actually not looking forward to it. You hardly missed work for the reason of being backed up. So, you decided to eat in. While working. Killing two birds with one stone, right?

Of course, that is until you had an unexpected visit from... no other than: Hux.

"Good afternoon." He greeted after knocking on your door, you waving for him to come in. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Definitely." You nodded with a small sigh. "It was awful, the reason why I hardly order takeout... I like to make my own food more than anything but my parents insisted I not stress over it." Shrugging as you were picking at your small container of grapes, Hux nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you are doing better. Your presence was greatly missed."

Lifting your eyebrows, you lightly smiled. "Thank you... I cant remember the last time I was gone for over two days. And by two days I mean the weekend." You shook your head, but Hux smiled.

"You're a very hardworking woman, Y/N. I don't expect less." He smiled as you took in a small breath.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Hux bowed his head as he flattened his crimson colored tie. "Now, I didn't just come here to throw compliments your way—" He teased as you blushed. "This Friday night we will be holding an event on the 5th floor—the banquet hall we have."

"Oh, really?" Your eyebrows narrowed, unaware of such news.

Frowning, Hux tilted his head. "No one told you?" He asked, but you shook your head. "I am sure someone must have, it is for the CEO. In honor of him taking the title, we will be throwing a celebration for Mr. Ren... Someone _must've_ told you." Hux frowned but you slumped in your seat. No one—not even Kylo, himself—told you.

"Not a soul..."

"A pity..." Hux deeply exhaled, holding back a grin. What a gentleman Ren was to tell you about the banquet party dedicated to him. Now knowing that the stoic CEO never told you, Hux felt a scheme working it's way up his sleeve. "I know this is a bold move, but... Would you like to go with me to the party?"

Blinking, your eyebrows lifted, snapping out of your deep thoughts revolving Kylo. "As... As a date?" You asked in pure confusion.

"As a date... As friends... Co-workers... You name it." Hux shrugged. "Although, I would prefer it to be as a date, you are very lovely to have around and I would be lucky to be seen with you." He winked, teasing you as your heart fluttered.

"Oh, wow... When you put it that way..." Thinking about how Kylo practically kicked you out of his home and never bothered to reach out—although the two of you never exchanged numbers... which, if he wanted, he could've found it through anyone or even on the company site—you straightened your back. If Kylo truly was a womanizer and was using you this entire time, then you had nothing to worry about, right?

Two could play his game.

After all, Hux seemed desperate and you wouldn't mind being his arm candy for the night if that meant giving Kylo a taste of his own medicine. If he wanted to be with you, then he had to prove it, if you were just his quickie, then he'd be damned. He wasn't going to get away with it easily. You weren't about to be tossed to a side because a man satisfied his urges and put his dick into something real and not a toy.

"I'd love to go with you." You smiled with a nod as Hux's face lit up, not expecting you to go along. Maybe Kylo's time was up... Maybe this was Hux's chance to swoop in and take you. Treat you the right way. Kylo would suffer greatly for his mistake and Hux was going to rub it in his face.

"Wonderful, the event starts at 8PM." Hux informed you as you nodded.

"Awesome, I'll meet you on the first floor then around 7:45." You smiled as Hux grinned back confidently.

"I look forward to it." He winked before walking out of your office, head held high and ego boosted. Hux made sure he walked out reeking of and exuding confidence—enough for a bitter Kylo Ren to see and feel from his position.

Oh how the man was boiling with pure envy, jealousy, and hate right then and there.

Within the blink of an eye, the week had gone by so fast. You had—not once—seen Kylo. Which, at first felt very odd, but Hux had become more and more apparent.

He wasn't all that bad of company, he had his fair share of interesting stories and conversations, but it just wasn't the same... He wasn't Kylo. You hated that you were comparing, but it was hard not to when you were so damn enamored in the mysterious, confusing and conflicting Kylo Ren.

You hadn't stopped thinking about him, not once. Even when you thought you were over him, you _weren't_.

You were a damn lover and you believed heavily in love, so to be with someone like Kylo—to experiment with the idea of someone who was so heavily into foreplay and not being definite—it really had it's affects on you. And you knew it would. You had to have known, right?

Wrong... Or maybe, not so much? You didn't know. You were caught in the middle. At moments, you were completely oblivious to the matter. You chose to see the good and _only_ the good but didn't dare look deeper. But then Hux stepped in and it was like he was a giant warning sign... And you wondered if—no, you _knew_ —he did this on purpose.

Hux was completely and utterly infatuated in you. That was _obvious_. Everyone saw it. But, to his dismay, he realized right at the same time Kylo had picked you to be his sex toy.

Of course, this was the bitter portion of your mind speaking. You saw more in Kylo than a 'simple' womanizer. There was something in there, hidden behind so many layers, protected by false confidence. Or, real confidence... But, you just knew the man was hiding _something_ deeper than being shown. He had an internal black hole but that black hole had an end and that end would soon turn into a volcano and erupt the longer he kept _whatever_ it was in.

Preparing yourself for the evening, you decided to go a bit provocative. Not too much, this still was a business event in some sense, but there was an open bar... so that meant it was a bit less constricting in rules...

Looking in your body mirror as you stood there in your cocktail dress that went above mid-thigh, your eyebrows narrowed. You were wearing this out of spite, in hopes Kylo would see. It was red—his favorite color you assumed—and your cleavage was other worldly.

But, it wasn't enough.

Eyeing the silk material as it hugged your torso and gently fanned out at your waist, your breasts were practically popping out. "That should drive him wild." You nodded to yourself, knowing very well that would catch Kylo's attention. After all, you still had faint bruises on your breasts and covered them up with foundation.

Strapping on your silver heels and pushing your hair over your shoulders, you grabbed your clutch and made your way out of your apartment.

Taking your car and driving it to the office building and parking it in the garage, you looked in your rearview mirror and eyed your face—especially your now red, lipstick stained, lips. You looked hot and you felt it. You just couldn't wait for Kylo to see you and see what he was missing out on.

Making your way to the first floor, feeling every pair of eyes on you, you saw the familiar ginger in the distance with his back facing you, speaking to a few others before their attention got caught on you. With a wave of gasps, Hux looked over and nearly choked on his own spit. "Y/N!" He exclaimed as you smiled, bowing your head to the other men before you. "You look! Wow!"

"Thanks." You chuckled, seeing how Hux was clearly sizing you. "Do you want to go up?" You pointed upward as Hux nodded.

"Yes, of course." He said before excusing himself, taking the two of you to the elevator and up to the fifth floor.

With your hand on his folded arm and your back straight, you took in a deep breath as the two of you exited the elevator. You could feel so many eyes on you. And not just from men. Everyone was in pure shock. This was their most conservative president when it came to work attire? The one who didn't show much cleavage or leg? Now she was showing a whole lot?

Not letting the attention get to you as you smiled, Hux offered to buy you a drink as you nodded, sitting before him at the bar as your eyes wandered the crowd. Where was the man this was all dedicated to, at?

Listening in on Hux as he carried a conversation, talking more than actually expecting feedback, your eyes bounced around, only to stop.

In the far distance, standing still, was Kylo. This time, he was wearing a red dress shirt instead of white, and it oddly enough matched your dress.

Huffing at the sight, the way his jaw was clearly tight as he breathed through his nose, you lightly gulped before casually looking away, turning your attention back to Hux. If Kylo was bitter, then that was his fault, he could've been in Hux's spot at that very moment.

Getting lost in a conversation for hours, you and Hux decided to take things outside. After a few rounds of shots and glasses of mixed alcohols, you needed some fresh air. It was starting to get hot and there were far too many bodies at the bar.

"I can't help it, Y/N... But, you look so... divine." Hux said as the two of you stood at the balcony, overlooking the passing cars and pedestrians walking at 11:45PM. "I mean, you look good in your work attire... but, now? To die for." He emphasized as you smiled. His compliments were appreciated, but they just didn't feel the same.

Maybe because Kylo had yet to do or say something to you to prove that there was something between the two of you.

And maybe that was a sign you needed to know that now was the time to move on. To get over it and him. He wasn't it. He wasn't the one. And whatever you felt from him wasn't worth it.

At all.

Because you _definitely_ weren't falling in love with a man who probably didn't know what love was to begin with...

And you _definitely_ weren't falling in love with a man that you wouldn't mind helping teach how to love and to be in love through time...

Nope, not at all.

Kylo was out the window. You didn't need him, you really didn't need anyone. But, of course, as you had been thinking, you hadn't realized you were staring into Hux's bright eyes and gave him a completely wrong idea the second you felt his cold, thin lips, press against your own as your eyes widened in pure shock.

You were so close to apologizing and telling him you were lost in thought more than anything else and that you didn't want to give him the wrong signals, until he was pulled right off of you and the sound of a harsh grunt and bone cracking made you jump and drop your cup of water.

Hearing the glass shatter as the water soaked your feet, you stumbled back with a gasp at the sight before you. Hux was being beaten down on, blood gushing from his nose and busted lip just before his adrenaline kicked in and he started swinging back.

Feeling your heart race and seeing who started it, your breath hitched. There, with hair sticking to his forehead and blood dripping from his chin was Kylo. With fists balled up, slamming against Hux as Hux, himself, fought back, your heart snapped.

"Stop!" You yelled out, watching the two fight like a pair of lions. Blood splattering onto the white pavement beneath your foot as grunts and curses filled the air. "Stop it! Stop it!" You shouted, but they didn't listen.

Hearing your voice ring but completely tuning it out with his own breathing, Kylo panted. He kept throwing and throwing his deadly punches until you somehow slid right in the middle. With hands up and a face scrunched up in fear you'd get hit, Kylo's fist stopped inches away from you, only to feel his breath hitch. As he was about to step back, his eyes got caught on something shimmering underneath the moonlight.

His instincts kicked in, and—in a matter of seconds—Kylo brought you to his chest and turned with a loud hiss.

Trembling as you stood there, eyes wide as a sudden silence fell amongst the three of you, you suddenly felt something dripping down your face; and as you backed up and lifted your hand to wipe the substance off of your forehead, you saw the bone chilling color of red coat your fingertips.


	6. Painful Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can't stop the tears from falling—both out of pleasure and pain

The crimson color on your fingertips began to wave before you as your vision blurred. Tears of fear brimmed at your eyes as you stood frozen, breath caught at your throat. Your mind was hazy and your heart stopped from racing. Why were you bleeding?

 _Were_ you bleeding? You don't recall anything ever coming into contact with you... but, within the adrenaline of it all, you might not have felt it  
at all.

That is, until you felt more blood dripping down that _wasn't_ coming from you. No, it was coming from _above_ you.

Pushing back and seeing Kylo standing there with eyes filled with pure rage as one hand clutched his cheek, blood gushed through the slits of his fingers and coated his skin red.

Staring in horror as your stomach turned, you instantly turned to look at Hux—who now held a bloodied pocket knife in his hold with wide eyes. And he was just as amazed. He was working on instinct, he didn't think his actions through and he knew he was _shit out_ _of_ _luck_ once Ren snapped out of his daze.

Panicking, you turned back to Kylo and quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him with you and away from the party. You weren't even second guessing yourself and Kylo was far too caught up in his fury to realize what you had been doing. And you paid no one any mind—if anyone noticed you rushing a bloodied man. 

Forcing him into the passenger seat of your car, you ran to the drivers and quickly drove off, burning rubber and surpassing speed limits as you drove as fast as your beating heart was racing.

There was nothing but Kylo's panting that echoed within your car, not even your own. Every now and then you'd look over and see Kylo had the same expression on with his hand still holding his bloodied cheek. He was in a shock like no other and you just needed him _not_ to bleed out.

Making it to the hospital, parking and quickly getting Kylo out, you rushed to the ER and left a trail of blood behind. For the next hour or so—losing track of time—you sat in the waiting room with bloody hands and a face with dried up blood that wasn't your own, staring down at the monochromatic tile beneath your feet. Your mind was completely blank, you were just staring at nothing, thinking about nothing because there was _too much_ to think.

Hearing footsteps, you looked up and watched as a nurse approached you. "Ms. Y/N?" The nurse asked as you nodded, sitting up in your spot. "I can't release Mr. Ren quite yet with how deep the gash is, but, he's been stitched up and you can now see him."

Blinking, you hesitantly stood up and nodded. "Oh... Okay... Okay."

"Follow me." She gently smiled as you did so, being brought to where Kylo was lying down, asleep and half a face covered in gauze like a mummy. "I'll give you a bit, he should be waking up..." Nodding your head and not bothering to look, you walked closer to the left side of his bed and trembled, breath getting caught as you nearly cried out everything you had been holding.

But, of course, you still held on. You held on so tight that you felt nothing at all.

Standing beside him and eyeing the wound, not realizing til then that it started from his shoulder, a little on his neck, then across his right cheek and right eyebrow. Carefully lowering the blanket that covered him, you eyed the rest of the gauze that wrapped his right side to keep the stitches in place—amongst the bruises and minor cuts on his face. Frowning at the thought that Kylo was foolish enough to get into a fight over you, your heart still sank.

If he didn't care about you, if he felt absolutely nothing but lust, he wouldn't have gone the extent of getting into a brutal fight with one of his colleagues over a _woman_.

But, he must've. He had to have felt something to allow his emotions to blind him and get the best of him. Why else would he attack Hux? You were sure he was smart not to fight people he hated, he was a professional man after all, but this? It had to have been driven by jealousy over the _pointless_ kiss.

Sucking in a deep breath, you fell back into the chair behind you and shoved your face into your hands. Feeling your body tremble as you could no longer contain the tears, you whimpered and sobbed in your seat. The adrenaline had worn off and you were freezing in the dress you had been wearing—and with all the running in your heels—your feet were aching.

Somehow you always managed to look like a mess around Kylo and somehow he never seemed to have mind.

Feeling the ache of his bones and burning on his skin as he slowly came back to reality, Kylo's eyes opened, only for one of them to be blocked. Furrowing his eyebrows, and just about to reach up to whatever it was covering him, the sound of crying was the first thing he caught onto after the white noise faded away.

Just about to lift himself up, he hissed as he felt the wound on his shoulder.

Snapping your head up at the sound of grunting, your bottom lip quivered as your eyebrows knitted up. Seeing Kylo sit up, hunched in his spot and taking in deep breaths, you quickly stood up and walked to his bedside. "You— You need to stay laying down, you— you don't want to—" Not realizing Kylo had reached out, you nearly bent forward as he pulled you closer, resting his forehead against your chest as he held you with his unwrapped arm.

Standing still as you took in shaky breaths, you could hear Kylo's breathing as he grabbed fistfuls of your dress. "You're okay—"

"I'm okay?!" You snapped, pushing back and looking down at him with furrowed eyebrows, Kylo stared up at you with his one eye. "Me?! Kylo, you— you got into a violent fight with Hux! And— And look at you! You have a scar from his pocket knife!" You panted.

"I did it because I thought he was doing something to you." He spoke through tight teeth as you scoffed, rolling your eyes and roughly wiping away your tears than ran with your mascara.

"To me? Kylo, for the love of god, do you see what you're doing?! You keep me close for your lustful cravings, but when it's over, you push me away!" You nearly shouted as Kylo's jaw tightened. "You— You can't be serious? You can't be!"

"You said there was nothing between you and Hux!" He fired as you gasped.

"Because there isn't! He kissed me out of nowhere! And, last time I checked, you haven't claimed us to be anything! We aren't definite and you _know_ that!" You pointed a finger as Kylo's nostrils flared.

"That's not true!" He spat out as your eyes widened.

"Yes! Yes, it is! I don't know anything about you because it's always about me and my _fucking pussy_ and that's it!" You snapped as Kylo winced. Not once had he heard you curse at him or anyone before. "I want to know about you! I don't want it to be all about me! But I guess it's part of your game, huh?"

"No." He shook his head.

"You just butter me up, right? Make me feel valued and appreciated so I can open my legs for you!" You exclaimed.

"No!" Kylo shouted back.

"And then when you fuck me or eat me out, and you're all satisfied, you toss me to a side!" You shook your head, leaning in and glaring as Kylo panted.

"NO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as you felt more tears spill.

"Like a monster, you rip my heart out and eat it and don't think of the consequences because I'm nothing to you!"

"That is not true—"

"Don't lie to me when you know I've fallen in love with you!" You spat as you grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him to you. "Tell me you feel something! Tell me there's something in that cold heart that longs for me! _Anything_!" You cried out but Kylo fell silent.

Letting go of his wrists as you stared at him in disbelief, you slowly backed up and felt your heart snap. Not a single word left his mouth. Not even a hint of the need to speak. Absolutely _nothing_.

"So I _am_ nothing to you." You said with teary eyes before turning and rushing off, leaving Kylo with the image of you wiping your fallen tear away as the last thing he'd see from you.

What had he done? Why hadn't he said anything? Why was this so _fucking_ hard?!

He made a big mistake and he knew that he just allowed the best thing to have ever happened to him, slip from his grip, because he was a coward and wouldn't dare mutter the three words to you that no one has ever said to him from the bottom of their heart.

And the sad thing was, you _weren't_ nothing to him. You were _everything_ and _more_.

He _did_ feel something. His heart _did_ long for you. After almost a week of not being around you and feeling completely empty, he knew it was your presence that he needed. That he desired. That he missed and craved.

That he _loves_.

Nearly sprinting along the halls and across the lobby, your breathing hitched with every whimper you let out. You couldn't believe how deep you had gotten into this. You should've listened to all of the warnings. You should've been more than aware since day one when his eyes landed on you the way they had... But how could you when you felt something the moment you had met him?

You were mad at yourself, you were too much of a lover, you fell too easily and it hurt like hell when you hit the ground. You should've known better. To be cautious. To be hard to get. To make him want you if that's what he _really_ wanted... If he wanted you for more than just sex.

Nearly stumbling to your car with a blurred vision as your feet ached, you fumbled with your keys and turned on the ignition, shaking in your spot as you cried out. You loved him, and you loved him more than you should've.

Shaking your head, you searched for your phone in your clutch before pulling it out and pushing the case back. Grabbing onto the business card held within it, your shaky fingers typed away at the numbers before bringing the phone to your ear. "Hello, Poe?" You spoke into it. "I'm sorry that it's so late, I just came out of a celebration for the new CEO and I've come to my decision..." You breathed as the man on the other line waited for your response. "I'm in."

That weekend had gone by quicker than expected for you, you used that Saturday and Sunday to clear up your desk without there being many questions. The building was opened every day of the week so you made sure to come in super early so no one you really knew—basically being Phasma, Mitaka, Hux and Kylo—would see you.

You were leaving the First Order behind. If freeing your broken heart from Kylo meant this? So be it. Poe seemed far more charming and sweet than any of them—plus, he seemed more into his business than Kylo... Then again, Poe actually used his mouth and sold himself well unlike Kylo had.

Monday came around the corner and gave Kylo enough time to think. His injuries were still fresh and he wasn't able to move them much, but that didn't stop him from going to work that morning. He would save firing Hux for later, but now? Now he needed to find you. To explain himself. To apologize for everything. He just hoped you'd accept it and understand... You had a big heart on you and he had hoped he didn't break it enough not to gain your forgiveness.

Earning looks left and right at the newfound scar that took over Kylo's face, Kylo kept his focus set. Walking into the building, taking the elevator all the way to the 45th floor and finding you. In his hand, he held a bouquet of flowers—a mixture of white tulips, daffodils, and purple hyacinth. You may not have known all about plant symbolism, but Kylo clearly had. He made sure his read out forgiveness.

Taking in a deep breath and making it to your floor, Kylo aimed for where your office was. His heart was racing and his breathing was picking up, sweat began to beed at his hairline as he became nauseous. He had never done anything like it. Never apologized for anything so extreme. Never even confessed his love to anyone because he didn't now what love even was.

But, he was positive it was what he was feeling in his heart and gut for you.

Tightening his grip around the bouquet, Kylo's pace only slowed down as he looked at your office. The door was shut and the blinds were closed. They never were.

Feeling his heart pick up its pace, worried that you had moved on, that someone else had taken his place, he shook his head at the twisted thought. You said you loved him and he was sure that love didn't work _that_ way. That you'd move on just two days after confessing.

Knocking on your door, Kylo took in a shaky breath. "Y/N?" He called out, but received no response. "Y/N, I need to speak with you." Kylo said as his eyes stared at the wooden door before him. "Y/N?" Twisting the knob and pushing the door open, Kylo's heart sank.

Your office was completely barren, nothing left behind but the necessities. No photos. No decorations. Nothing that was yours...

Maybe you switched offices? That must've been it, it was a tall building and there was fifty floors on it!

"Ren?" Hearing someone call out, Kylo slowly turned. It wasn't your voice. It was Phasma's.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking at Phasma, heart racing at the fear that you had left.

"I don't know. Neither does Mitaka nor Hux. We all walked in and saw an empty office, blinds shut, door ajar..." She stated as Kylo's heart came to a harsh stop. "She won't answer her calls. We asked a few janitors and they said her office had been like this since the weekend."

Gulping, Kylo's grip began to shake around the flowers. "Did she quit?" He asked through tight teeth, focus now low as tears pricked at his eyes.

"Possibly..." Phasma answered, eyeing Kylo— _studying_ him. She could see the way his hands were trembling and how he was holding... a bouquet of flowers. They must've been for you. They had to have been. There was something there between the two of you, and for you to leave? Kylo must've done something. Clenching her firsts and standing up straight from leaning against the doorframe, Phasma crossed her arms. "I really hope this wasn't because of you, Ren."

Snapping his head over to her, eyebrows scrunched up and tears dangling from his eyelashes, he blinked. "What are you trying to say, Phasma?" He snarled as she stood her ground.

"I'm not oblivious like everyone else. Except for Hux. You like her. You chose her as your next target—"

"She— She wasn't a target!" He exclaimed, tears falling down his cheekbones as Phasma shook her head.

"If she wasn't, she wouldn't be gone by now, would she?" Phasma tilted her head as Kylo took in a shaky breath, standing in silence. He knew Phasma was right, he just didn't want to admit it. "You used her—"

"I didn't." He defended. "I _didn't_!"

"You did." Phasma corrected as Kylo's grip tightened even more around the bouquet, causing the stems to snap. "You did, Kylo. You used her and you made her fall in love with you—"

"I didn't!" He cried out but Phasma kept going.

"She fell in love with you and confessed and you said nothing. That's how it went, right? You wouldn't dare confess to anything because you don't feel the same." Seeing Kylo's chest heave as his breath hitched, Phasma's eyes only widened. "Or... You do feel the same and you're too afraid to admit to it."

Biting down on his tongue harshly, Kylo slammed the bouquet into the trash bin in your office before storming towards the door, heart racing loudly in his ears as his skin burned.

Before he could leave Phasma's sight, she caught hold of his wrist and pulled him back, looking him in the eye. "You won't admit to it, at least, not to anyone else. But you feel it. You love her. And you're afraid of the fact." Phasma said as Kylo took in heavy breaths. "And you fucked it up by letting your fears get to you."

Snatching his wrist from Phasma's grip, Kylo stormed off, aiming for his office. But, as he did, a bulletin board caught his attention. In the sea of faces, yours stuck out. Photos from that Friday night that you professed your love to him. The Friday night that he fucked everything over by being silent.

Nearly tearing the photo from its pin, Kylo growled at the sight of Hux in the image, instantly ripping him off and trudging to his office.

His skin was growing hotter and hotter by the second. His mind was dizzy with the array of emotions he felt. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't _see_ straight. His hands were shaking even more, looking at the image of you before him. The way you smiled, dressed in that red dress of yours. Your cleavage... your legs... your skin... your red lips. All of it was driving him mad.

And going a week without feeling you made it all worse.

But, that wasn't the only thing he was missing about you. He was missing everything, not just what your inner thighs had to offer him. He was missing everything _you_ had to offer. From your sincerity, to the way your hands felt against his skin. That smile of yours whenever you'd see him, or how you'd blush whenever he'd give you that certain look.

How you'd be so obedient. How you mewled for him. How your kisses were always the sweetest to taste. How you looked like an angel, lying beneath him or before him...

Just imagining you, he felt his pants grow tighter and tighter on him. And the sight of you in the photograph in his palm? Dressed like a goddess, with your skin overly exposed—more than usual—and how your breasts just called to him? He couldn't help but let out a whimper.

His emotions weren't mixing well, although he was becoming more and more turned on by the sight and thought of you, the pain still lingered. And the more he thought about you, the more his heart ached.

But that didn't stop him from leaking with pre cum.

His heart was racing fast and he couldn't steady out his thoughts. He wasn't about to go on without doing something about the aching desire to feel something around his cock.

Locking his office door and shutting the blinds, Kylo panted as he fumbled his free hand to loosen up his belt as he unbuttoned his slacks. His panting grew louder and louder the looser his pants had become. And the more he stared at your image, the more he throbbed.

Falling onto his office chair, grip around your image tightening, Kylo loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to free his burning skin. Grabbing his tie and stuffing it in his mouth, Kylo pulled himself out of his own confines as he bit down. His eyes never left your image they stayed locked onto it as his hand spread his pre cum around enough to replace the lube he was too stubborn and lazy to grab from his personal bathroom.

Feeling his chest tighten as he began to twist his wrist around his length, his teeth clenched down onto his tie as his eyebrows furrowed. The sight of you, in your dress, brought images to mind. _Memories_. The way he took you from behind the first time and how you so easily complied. How he sunk into your cunt with the most satisfying squeeze around his cock before fucking you from behind.

Then, his mind went to the taste of your pussy and how sweet it was. How he had never tasted anything like it. How he had to constantly tell you to keep quiet. But, you couldn't. And your moans were so lovely. The way you whimpered. He could almost hear you right now, as if you were right before him, watching him fuck himself with his own fist as you encouraged him.

His mind wandered to the night he invited you over to his secluded home, the way you had dressed that made you look so damn beautiful. How he couldn't hold himself back with the way you looked at him. He cried out at the thought, his tie muffling out the sound as he pumped himself faster, crying onto your photo.

He missed your eyes. He missed looking into them and seeing the light they held. How mesmerizing they were each and every time he saw them.

Shaking his head as more tears streamed down his cheeks, the thought of losing you haunted him. He couldn't believe how hard he had it for you. How bad it had become. You were his only thought, and for the past three nights, you were all that he dreamed about.

"Y/N..." He mumbled, his tie preventing his tongue from moving as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, edging himself on as he breathed loudly through his nose. "Y/N..." Throwing his head back as his eyes opened, feeling the tears leak from him and roll down the side of his face, onto his neck and down his chest, Kylo whimpered as his body trembled with his unstoppable crying.

The more he strokes himself, the more he realizes that he needs you with him. He needs you there always. He needs you beside him _forever_. No one has ever made him feel this way before. No one. And to have someone finally do that, terrifies him.

His body is on the verge of overheating itself, his skin is becoming tight and his head feels as if it's no longer attached to his body. He's dizzy and trying to cover up his sorrow and heartbreak with the idea of you stroking him instead of himself makes it all the worse.

Kylo can't stop the tears from falling—both out of pleasure and pain. He's never felt anything like it, he's never cried this hard while masturbating. Actually, he doesn't remember the last time he had. He usually had something else to satisfy him. But, now? Now that he didn't want anyone else. Now that he didn't want any other one night stands... And now that he realized he only wanted you and your love... He knew he was severely fucked.

Finishing himself off as he lifted your image before his thrown back head, Kylo nearly tightened his grip even more around himself before a harsh grunt had escaped his throat and came out as a muffled, faint cry when it slipped through his barely parted lips.

Falling back into his seat, letting his hands fall lamp at his sides, Kylo sat there and stare at the ceiling as his chest ached. He didn't seem to care that his hand was covered in his own seed, or the fact that he practically crumbled your image, all that he cared about was the fact that he felt empty.

Although he satisfied his urges, he didn't satisfy his heart. It longed for you terribly and it craved your love and attention more than anything else. His mind was too wrapped up on you and how he couldn't lose you for good.

He had to find you.

He needed to bring you back to him and tell you how you meant everything to him and more.

Letting your image fall from his grip, Kylo pulled out his tie from his mouth before untying it and tossing the now soaked material into his garbage bin. Lazily fixing himself and standing from his seat, Kylo stumbled to his bathroom as he flicked on the light-switch and washed his hands.

Looking himself in the mirror, Kylo took in deep breaths. His eyes were puffy and red, tears stained his cheeks and his drool stuck to his chin.

 _Pull yourself together_ , he thought as he washed his face.

_You need to bring her back. In your arms, and keep her for good._

_Because you love her._


	7. Love Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But, you have to promise me you will do all that it takes to explain yourself to her. To apologize and let her know that you love her."

It was your first day working with the Resistance. You didn't think it'd happen so fast, but, it did. Their president—a very interesting and compelling man—Mr. Ackbar, showed you around. He informed you on his position but believed you would catch on easily. After all, you were a president for the First Order.

You left without a sign, only dealing with who you had to when you decided to quit your previous job. You really didn't want anyone questioning your decisions or trying to convince you to stay. This was final. You were going to work with the Resistance. And, already, you were loving it more.

Poe was generous, he introduced you to a few of the higher ups—Connix, Wexley, Ackbar, the Tico sisters—and a few others that you couldn't seem to remember with the array of people working for and with him. They were all lovely and different in their own ways. Their auras were bright and welcoming. Much better than that of the FO.

You finished your day on a high note, already loving the company and the brand new faces. It eased your broken heart quite well—although not fully, Kylo still lingered on the back of your mind. You knew he wouldn't leave it, not for a while, he was still fresh in your heart... just like the hole he created in it.

Letting out a deep sigh as you sat in your car, ready to head home for some well deserved rest (the Resistance was great but there still was a lot of work), you pulled out your phone from your purse. You hadn't even touched it all day, way too busy to even bother. Plus, you expected calls from those wondering where you had gone.

Clicking the unlock button, your shoulders dropped as you read the missed calls listed.

**Phasma (7)**

**Mitaka (2)**

**Hux (** **3** **)**

Taking in deep breaths as you deleted the missed calls, your heart stopped at the sight of one missed phone call, followed by a voicemail. An unknown number.

Unlocking your phone and opening the voicemail, you clicked the play button before bringing it to your ear with a shaky breath. For some reason, you knew who it was, you felt it in your _gut_.

Hearing whoever it was take in a deep breath, you bit your bottom lip as you fumbled with your skirt. " _Y/N... It's Kylo. I know I must be the last person you want_ _to_ _hear... Maybe you don't want to hear me at all but_ _—_ _but I need to... I hope you're safe, wherever you are. If you've moved out of the city o_ r—" Hearing his breath hitch, you gulped, " _out of the state... I just_ _—_ _No one has heard from you and I know for a fact Phasma is worried..._ " At the sound of a long pause, you bit on your bottom lip even harder. " _I'm worried_ _—_ " His voice cracked as you frowned. " _I_ _—"_ sucking in a deep breath, Kylo sighed before hanging up. It was almost as if, whatever he was about to say, sounded stupid in his mind and he prevented himself from letting it out.

Lowering your phone and eyeing the message, hovering your thumb over it and deciding whether or not to delete it, your phone vibrated as an unknown number appeared on your screen. Feeling your hand shake as you eyed it, knowing very well it was the same unknown number from the voicemail—Kylo's—your breath hitched.

Sliding your thumb across the screen and answering the call, your trembling hand brought your phone to your ear as you sat in silence. " _Y/N? Y/N?"_ Hearing Kylo's voice, you gasped. " _Please, Y/N?"_ Letting the phone drop from your grip as you blinked away the tears that formed in your eyes, you quickly grabbed your phone and hung up on him, placing it in the cup holder and taking in a shaky breath.

"It's not worth it." You told yourself, feeling yourself on the brink of meltdown. " _He's_ not worth it." Backing out of the parking space and leaving the garage, you aimed for your home.

Rubbing his face in frustration as he sat on his couch, Kylo tossed his phone to a side before throwing himself back on the seat, head leaning back as he stared at the ceiling. You had answered, he heard your breathing, but nothing followed. Nothing but the muffled sound of shifting before you had hung up. He just had to know where you were. He needed to know where to find you. He had to apologize. But you weren't making it easy for him.

"Fuck!" He hissed, rubbing his face before sitting up and spotting the red ribbon that sat on his coffee table.

Blinking, he leaned forward and reached for it, grabbing it and twirling it around his finger before letting it fall. Bringing it to his nose, he obtained the faintest of scents—vanilla. It must've been the scent of your hair, it had to be.

Standing up, Kylo aimed for his bedroom and placed it to a side, on his nightstand. He had to find you, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He needed you to hear what he had to say, he needed you to know the truth. So he spent his entire evening doing as much research possible to find you.

Scratch that, he spent the next four days trying to figure out where it is that you now worked. It was his fault for not going to your place whenever he had the chance to ask, but that idea never came to mind. After all, he never expected to fall in love with you or for you to run off.

Someone had to know, there had to be a way to find your records without being questioned or caught—even as the CEO. Sadly, you were pretty new in the business compared to everyone else and you hardly had any friends in the First Order.

Sure, you were at good terms with Phasma and Mitaka, but that didn't mean you were close to them. You've been invited to parties and all, but you never did anything at your place for them to know where you lived.

Sitting at your office, typing away an email as you had music softly playing in the background, a gentle knock was heard on your door. For a split second, your mind went to Kylo, thinking it was him, but when you looked over and saw Poe, you mentally scolded yourself. You were better than this, you had to get over Kylo eventually!

"Good afternoon, Y/N." Poe greeted as you smiled at him. "I know you've only been here for about five days but it's tradition to celebrate our new 'recruits' in honor of their part in the Resistance." Poe grinned as your eyebrows lifted.

"A celebration?" You asked as Poe nodded.

"Nothing too fancy, but, you definitely need to dress up for it." He winked as you chuckled. "We'll be holding it in the warehouse. Well, you know what I mean... This whole building is practically a warehouse—"

Lifting your hand, you smiled. "I know what you mean, I'll save you the trouble." You nodded as Poe let out a sigh.

"Good, good... Well, I know it's last minute but I hope you have nothing planned for tomorrow?" He slightly questioned as you shook your head. "Great! We'll start at around 7, I will see you then." Poe waved as you waved back.

"See you then!" You smiled. There was going to be a party for you? When you were hired for the Firs Order all they did was email you a welcoming letter and that was all. And even then, the welcoming letter included rules and regulations... Not a damn invitation to a celebration.

That night, you scavenged through your closet in hopes to find something right, but only frowned when everything you had was either red or black, a hint of grey and some beige but nothing out of this world. You wanted to look and feel good. To enjoy yourself. To get your mind off of Kylo. And, in order to do that, you had to feel confident in what you wore.

So, you went last minute shopping and decided to have dinner while you were at it.

The mall was still open—thankfully as it was only 6:45PM—so you went through different stores at first. Looking through the variety and trying on almost everything. You didn't find the right dress until your last stop. And seeing yourself in the mirror with it, you fell in love.

It was white (a color you hardly had for dresses), the top was a mix of lace and crochet and made your chest look spectacular. It was body tight and you liked the way it had fit you, hugging your curves from the waist down to your thighs. Thin straps held it up at your shoulders as you turned before the mirror and smiled.

Within a heartbeat, you changed back to your clothes and bought the dress, amazed that it wasn't pricey as you expected it to be. Although you had money, you were humble about it.

Eating dinner by yourself at the terrace of the restaurant you had chosen, you had a glass of wine to _unwind_ yourself as you looked through your different social media apps—something you hardly got to do.

"Here you go, ma'am. You can pay whenever." The waiter said, placing the bill before you as you smiled up at them.

Taking the last sip of your red wine, reaching for your purse and opening up your wallet to pay in cash, you lifted your focus only for your heart to skip a beat. Seeing Hux in the distance, just passing by, you quickly dropped the money on the bill and didn't bother to wait for any change.

Grabbing your purse and shopping bag, you swiftly stood from your chair and slid past him before he could see you. You really didn't want anyone from the First Order seeing you... Except Phasma, you didn't mind her.

Making a b-line to the parking garage, you let out a sigh in relief after getting into your car, driving home with a racing heart and heaving chest. You needed more wine.

Just about to clock out for the day, staying long past her shift, Phasma was headed for the elevators, only to backtrack her steps as something caught her eye. She told herself she wouldn't get in the middle of things, but she _did_ have a heart on her—even if she wanted no one to see it.

Walking towards the occupied office space, Phasma sighed and walked in. "Dammit, Ren..." She breathed, eyeing the man who was completely knocked out on his desk, computer illuminating his sharp features. Of course, he had dozens upon dozens of tabs open. And what she saw was not what she expected.

Leaning in, she blinked. Websites upon websites side by side, all with different titles from _how to win your girl back_ to _understanding love_. Phasma couldn't help but frown. So Kylo really did love you? He felt something for you—and if he had to google it, he mustn't have felt it before...

Biting her bottom lip, Phasma was about to shove Kylo awake, only to see an image of you sitting on his lap. A torn image, as if he had ripped it from a whole picture.

Taking in a small breath, feeling her heart sink, Phasma gently rocked the man awake as he grumbled some nonsense. "Ren... Ren. Hey, wake up." She softly spoke, but Kylo kept grumbling. Groaning, Phasma then grabbed a stack of papers and whacked the back of his head with it.

"Y/N!" He shouted as he jumped in his seat, Phasma standing there with an arched eyebrow and a pile of papers in her hold. "Phasma..." Kylo sighed.

"Good morning—or should I say evening." She greeted, placing the papers down. "You fell asleep at your desk and it's 8:52PM." Phasma said as she eyed her wrist watch.

"Shit..." He breathed, rubbing his face as Phasma watched. "Why are you still here?"

"A hard worker, I like to not worry during the weekends." Phasma shrugged as Kylo hummed in response. "You need to go home. Better yet, you need some rest."

"I know—"

"Are you sure? Because this isn't the first time I caught you asleep, Ren." Phasma pointed out as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're in super deep, head over heels for Y/N. I know, it's obvious—" She pointed at his  
computer monitor as Kylo looked over and frowned. It was too late to hide it. "I'll help you."

"What?" Kylo snapped his head over.

"I said, I'll help you." Phasma repeated as Kylo blinked. "You fucked up for thinking with your dick and not your heart or brain. Obviously. But you've got it bad for her and I want to help you find her."

"Really?" Kylo perked, although still half asleep, he gave her a somewhat goofy grin full of hope.

"Yes, really. I miss her, too. She was great company and a good friend..." Phasma sighed as Kylo nodded. "But, you have to promise me you will do all that it takes to explain yourself to her. To apologize and let her know that you love her." Phasma pointed a finger as Kylo nodded again.

"That's all I really want to do..." He breathed, scratching the back of his head.

"Clearly with all those websites you looked at." Phasma snickered as Kylo frowned.

"I have never been in love before, Phasma. I never knew what it was like, okay? Not everyone is blessed to be loved like you have." He glared as Phasma rolled her eyes before petting his head.

"I love you like a brother, that's why I'm helping you." She smiled, the most genuine one he had ever seen from her. "And I love Y/N too and I know for a fact that if I help you two out, I won't have to deal with the stress nor would I have to hate you for breaking her heart!"

Feeling his facial expression drop, Phasma ruffled his hair as he shoved her hand away. "Thanks..."

"Look, I'll drive you home and tomorrow we can start our little hunt for Y/N, alright?" Phasma asked.

"Alright." Kylo nodded as he rubbed his eyes before shutting his computer off, standing up and grabbing his phone and keys, stuffing them in his pockets before leaving with Phasma.

On the drive to Kylo's home—in which he had to direct her on where to go so shouldn't be lost by the GPS since it was so secluded—he dozed in and out of sleep, exhausted from the lack of it the entire week.

"What's on your wrist?" Phasma asked as she was approaching his driveway.

"Huh?" Looking down and seeing his watch, Kylo then looked over at his other wrist. "Oh... the ribbon."

"Mhm, I can see it's a ribbon, but what does it mean?" She asked, parking her car.

"Nothing. It was Y/N's... She held her hair up with it and I used it to tie her wrists together to a—"

"I don't need to know." Phasma lifted a hand as Kylo sniggered, messing with the material around his wrist. "I rather just know she held her hair up with it than know you used it for bondage. Sheesh." She shook her head.

"Well, it shouldn't be much of a surprise coming from a man  
like me, hmm?" Kylo teased as Phasma rolled her eyes, seeing his focus was locked on the ribbon.

"Definitely not... But for Y/N? A tad bit, always knew there was something kinky to her." Phasma laughed as Kylo nodded.

"She loved being tied so, yeah, I'm sure there's more things she's hiding that I don't know about—"

"Just yet." Phasma added as Kylo grinned. "But, whatever you find out, please don't tell me. I don't want to imagine it. She's beautiful and all but no thanks."

"Don't worry, I'll only torment Hux with it." Kylo winked as he looked up at Phasma as she rolled her eyes yet again.

"You know, I've caught Hux staring at both me and Mitaka a lot lately... It's weird." Phasma admitted as Kylo chuckled.

"Maybe he has a thing for the two of you." He teased.

"I mean... He's not all that bad looking but, uh, he can have Mitaka." Phasma shrugged as Kylo's eyebrows narrowed. "What?"

"Nothing. None of my business. I don't care for either of them." He said, looking back down at the ribbon.

"Speaking of Hux... How come he's still around?" Phasma asked.

"What do you mean?" Kylo questioned, looking back up at her.

"Well... The scar. I heard the rumors. I saw you bloody, leaving the party with Y/N tugging you away..."

"Right. I've been too busy with Y/N and I think Hux is too scared to even look my way after what he did." Kylo shook his head. "I would be more pissed off, but my mind is circling Y/N only..."

"I understand." Phasma breathed in. "Well, go get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." She patted his knee as he unbuckled the seat belt and thanked her for the ride, waving goodbye as he got out of the car.

Watching him leave, Phasma took in a small breath. She had hope for the two of you. In all honesty, she liked the idea of you with Kylo—and knowing he loved you? It made it all the better.

Saturday had gone by swiftly for you. In the morning you decided to visit your parents and tell them about the changes in your life—of course, excluding Kylo, he was still a fresh wound. You spent a good five hours with them before you went back home. It was easily an hour drive to and from them so you were out for much longer. When you had gotten back home, you took your time getting ready. Showering again, doing your hair and makeup before changing out of your towel into your dress. You felt like a damn angel in it.

Your hair was in soft curls that you made with a curling wand, looking in the mirror and satisfied with your look. Your makeup wasn't too much but it still was enough to hide the faint eye-bags you had from waking up almost every night, crying over a dream about Kylo.

Pulling on a red coat and grabbing your crossbody purse, you walked to the front door before slipping your feet into your pumps, ready for the night to take you away and make you forget. At least, as much as a business celebration could without overdoing it.

When you had arrived, you hardly recognized the warehouse. It was decorated to the point that it didn't even look like a warehouse with all the cloth draped around to give it a different feel. There were fairy lights hanging, too, amongst the tables that were set up with a giant banner that had your name on it. You felt a little woozy from all the attention you received, but you told yourself you deserved it after all you've been through.

"Alright, Y/N. I have someone very important that I need you to meet." Poe said as he walked up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Is it your husband?" You teased but Poe shook his head. He had yet introduced you to the famous Finn that you saw all over his office. "Ugh, Poe, when will I meet him?"

"Soon! Believe me, soon! But not now." He chuckled as he walked you up to a woman who had her back facing you. She was dressed in a blue gown with a cape that matched it—very royal and fancy, but you liked it all the more. "Y/N... This is the founder of the Resistance..." He introduced as the woman had turned. "The one who I stole my job from."

Shaking her head, the woman smiled with a wave of her hand, dismissing Poe. "Don't listen to him." She said, her voice sending chills down your spine. There was something about this woman that felt oh too familiar. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Y/N." The woman stuck her hand out as you instantly grabbed on and shook it. "Poe talks highly about you, almost as much as he does about his husband."

Chuckling with a hint of a blush, you bowed your head. "Thank you..."

"Leia Organa-Solo. But, of course, call me Leia." She smiled as your chest suddenly felt warm. That smile seemed familiar, too, but you didn't even know this woman. "I heard you came from the First Order?"

"Yes." You nodded. "I needed some change and the Resistance was the right fit. Very welcoming and a great environment."

"I try my best." Poe said while placing a hand on his chest as Leia shook her head.

"Well I am glad that you have joined us and that you enjoy it." Leia nodded with a smile. "I've been trying to get my daughter into the business but she just doesn't want to. She rather be out traveling with her father than work with me." She chuckled as you smiled.

"Hey, you have me." Poe winked as Leia shook her head. "I'm like a son to her." He nodded as you let out a sincere laugh. "Were all like family here."

"I can see that." You nodded with a genuine smile. "I love it."

"And you are part of that family." Leia winked at you as your blush came back. "Don't forget that. You are just as valuable as everyone else here. Exactly why we have this whole event dedicated to you." She nodded with a smile.

"Thank you... For everything, really. I don't think I could ever show enough gratitude towards you for all of this. It's a wonderful company you have." You said as you held your hands together.

"No worries, my dear. You just enjoy yourself and the company. As well as keep Mr. Dameron, here, busy. He's always all over the place." She mumbled as she covered the right side of her mouth with her hand. 

"I can still here you, Leia." Poe scoffed as she grinned.

"Right... Well. Enjoy yourself. And, Poe, get this young woman a drink or two!" Leia waved her hands as you laughed.

Reaching for your hand, Poe dragged you off before yelling over the music "will do!"

"Ren!" Phasma exclaimed as she rushed down his long hallway, all the way to his large kitchen; seeing him hunched at the island table, scrolling through his laptop with his reading glasses on.

"Yeah?" He asked, lifting his head and lowering his glasses.

"By the grace of god, or whoever, I found something." She nearly panted, showing him her phone as his eyes narrowed.

"It's a black screen..."

"Shit!" She cursed, turning her phone back and unlocking it. "Look!" Nearly shoving her phone in his face, Kylo pushes her wrist back enough to eye what exactly she was sharing.

"Is that—"

"Y/N!" She exclaimed, an image of you standing in the midst of a group of people before a large banner that plastered your name, was shown. "I just so happened to stumble upon this instagram account while looking through recommendations. It isn't hers, belongs to someone named..." Turning her phone, Phasma read the name, "Kaydel..."

Standing up from his seat as he grabbed the phone, he eyed the photo again, then the post itself before pointing. "Resistance Warehouse!" He pointed with a squeal.

"Huh?" Phasma narrowed her eyebrows.

"I— I've seen that place before! She's there! Now!" He jumped in his spot, nearly dropping Phasma's phone.

"Uh, well, you better change and get your ass over there! This was ten minutes ago!" She exclaimed. "And it's already 9:30!"

"I've got time! I've got time!" Kylo yelled as he ran from the kitchen, to his bedroom. He was so quick to change out of his sweats and tank top, into a pair of slacks and a white dress shirt, buttoning it all the way up before tying his tie on.

Frantically rushing around, stumbling, Kylo hopped on one foot while putting his shoes on, then running to his bathroom and combing his hair out before splashing some of his cologne on him.

"Alright, alright! Okay, I'm gonna go! I suggest you be out of here before I come back." Kylo panted as he had sprinted back to the kitchen.

"Why?" Phasma narrowed her eyes.

"Because! Because maybe she will forgive me and maybe she will let me bring her here and I can just— You know! I don't have to explain, Phasma! I want to make love to her after professing my love for her!"

"I get it!" She threw her hands up, grabbing her keys. "Hurry up, lover boy." She pinched his cheek as he nodded. "And don't fuck this up!"

"I won't!" Kylo called out, rushing into his living room and grabbing his keys before exiting his home, Phasma following shortly after. "FUCK!" He shouted in excitement as Phasma laughed.

"Alright... I think that's it for me for the night..." You nodded, your feet beginning to ache and your mind growing a bit dizzy. Poe really knew how to have a good time and your mind was completely preoccupied. You danced more than you thought possible, shared a few rounds, and had lots of wonderful conversations with your colleagues. Your night couldn't get any better.

"Are you sure you can drive home?" Poe asked as he walked you over to the doors.

"Positive." You smiled before hugging him goodnight.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy the last bit of the party, I've still got some energy." He grinned as he began to back up. "I will see you Monday!" He waved as you waved back.

"Goodnight! Enjoy the rest of your evening!" You called out.

"Likewise!" At that, he disappeared behind the door that lead to the warehouse.

Turning back as you wore a soft smile, you only frowned at the sight of the distant rainfall. You mustn't have heard it from all the loud music, but it was pouring like crazy out there and you had nothing but your coat to protect you from being drenched.

"Great..." You sighed. Pulling out your keys and biting onto the ring that held them, you walked out and held your coat above your head—but, before you could even dare run to your car, you froze in your spot as your keys fell out of your mouth, heart fluttering at the sight before you.

At the _man_ before you.

"Y/N?"


	8. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this revenge?"

There, standing before you, drenched from head to toe due to the downpour was Kylo. His hair looked like a wet mop, sticking to his forehead and cheekbones as his shirt clang to his chest. And just by standing there for so long, you were starting to look like him with how much rain water your coat could only hold.

"Y/N, I need to talk to you." He lifted his hands in defense as you took in deep breaths. "Please... Please just hear me out—"

"How did you find me?" You suddenly asked as you began to tremble.

"Phasma." He breathed. "She helped me find you."

Narrowing your eyebrows, you blinked. "Why?" You questioned.

"Because, she knows the truth—"

"About?"

"About how I feel. About what I _really_ feel about you, Y/N." Kylo said before sucking in a deep breath as you eyed him. Although not that great of a distance between the two of you, there still was some. "Y/N... I know, I know I've been an asshole about it all. I mislead you. I did you wrong... But I need you to know, that you're _not_ nothing to me."

Blinking as your felt the rain starting to seep through your coat, Kylo continued on. "You're _everything_ to me. And it may be too late to notice that, but you are. You _are_. Y/N, I never... I have _never, ever_ felt for anyone the way I feel for you."

"And what might that be?" You asked as Kylo took in a shaky breath. After so long of wanting to confess it, his heart slammed to a halt as his stomach turned. He was suddenly tongue tied and his words got caught in his throat. "Really, Kylo? Silence, again? You build up to something and have absolutely no follow up? I don't know why I'm wasting my time." Shaking your head and turning on your heel, Kylo watched in horror.

Reaching out and taking a few steps forward, Kylo forced his words out faster than he could even blink. "Please! I'm in love with you!"

Stopping in your tracks as your heart skipped a beat, your eyes widened. He couldn't toy with you nor your heart. You weren't going to let him do that again! You already suffered once—and you _still_ were recovering. He had no right to pull that on you.

"Don't you dare toss the word love around as if it's a damn ball." You furiously spoke as you turned, pointing your index finger at Kylo as his heart began to race. "Don't say you love me when you don't mean it! I gave you your chance and you blew it!" You exclaimed. "I told you I had fallen in love and you stood quiet and left me with a broken heart and I can not stand here—"

Rushing up to you, Kylo lifted you by your waist as his lips crashed against your own, causing your eyes to widen as he held you above him. You were so close to shoving him back, to smacking him away, but you melted right into him. Almost as if all your anger liquified with it. "Don't stand, let me hold you." He said against your lips, now looking you in the eyes as you hadn't realized you had tears—and so did Kylo. "Let me hold you forever, please."

"Kylo—"

"I love you, Y/N. I love you so fucking much. _So_ much. I do. And I've never, _ever_ felt anything like it." He confessed as your heart fluttered. "I just— I cant say it enough. I need you to know. I _need_ you to know that I do. That I love you."

Hearing the sincerity in his tone and seeing it in his eyes, your hands held onto his shoulders as you leaned back enough to look down at him.

"I know this is love. It must be. It _has_ to be. My heart, it feels so heavy. It races whenever I see, hear, or even think about you. Y/N, fuck... I just— Please, come home!" He begged as you looked down at him with lightly narrowed eyebrows. "Come back to me. Let me love you the way I should've loved you before. Let me learn how to love, through you."

Searching his eyes as you bit your inner lip, you slowly nodded. "Under one condition."

"Anything. _Anything_." Kylo repeated.

"You have to let me love you, too." You said as he eagerly nodded. Your hands lifted to his cheeks, cupping them as you lowered yourself enough to give him a sweet kiss. A kiss long enough to imprint itself. By now, you were completely drenched from head to toe and your coat—alongside purse—was now soaking on the pavement.

"Let me take you home." Kylo breathed as he lowered you, pressing gentle kisses on either of your cheeks before he went for your keys, purse and coat, grabbing your hand and walking you to his car.

Opening the passenger door for you as you slid in, Kylo went for the drivers seat, tossing your things to the back of the car before turning the car on, heating it up. "How did you find me so precisely?" You asked.

"The location was on the image I found of you on instagram." Kylo said. "I've driven past here before and I just... It took me like one minute just to get ready. Maybe like... five." Chuckling at that, Kylo smiled at the sound of your laugh. He missed it. He _loved_ it.

"Wow, even under such a short amount of time, you're still able to look handsome." You smiled over at him as he couldn't help but blush—him? Blushing? In what universe?!

"Well, anything to see my baby girl and bring her home." He nodded as your smile grew, reaching over and kissing his cheek before holding his right hand and resting your head on his shoulder. "Now, let's got home."

The drive to Kylo's place was a bit longer than expected, due to the blinding rain. He had to be extra careful and had no desire to get into any accidents—especially with you in the car.

Getting to his place and nearly rushing inside—although there was no point in doing so—you asked Kylo where his washer and dryer were so you could dry your clothes after he had given you one of his v-necks to change into.

Letting you be for the time being, not wanting to rush into things—although he did tell Phasma he wanted to make love to you—Kylo stayed in his room. He was in the midst of changing when his mind settled on you rather than his task.

In the moment, Kylo wasn't aware of what you were wearing, but now that he thought about it, he felt his dick hardening.

The dress you wore was white, and if you looked good in red, you looked fucking _hot_ in white. The way it hugged your frame and nearly became see through from the rain, presenting your underwear to him, Kylo groaned.

It was like he was seeing you before him, standing there, soaked from the rain—but his mind wanted you to be soaked for _other_ reasons.

Feeling his body begin to heat up, although he was still wet in certain areas from still having his clothes on, Kylo panted. Removing his tie and shirt, tossing them to a side, his cock began to throb as he thought about the way your breasts swelled up from being pressed together due to the dress. How your nipples were apparent from the cold air and peeking through the lace material. He was sure of the dress was shifted a bit higher, he would've been able to see those babies clearly—and his mouth watered at that.

It felt like forever since he last was able to sink his cock into your cunt and it was becoming worse from the lack of tightness—and his hand could only do so much. He even had to buy a few sex toys to satisfy his cravings because he wouldn't dare let any other woman touch his body if it wasn't you and your hands.

Undoing his belt and button, unzipping his pants, Kylo kicked off his dress shoes and allowed his pants to drop. Frantically searching the room for lube, he brought the bottle to his dresser and peeled off his underwear as it stuck to him and his enlarged member. He had some time to masturbate before you'd find him—it took quite a bit to wash and dry clothes anyway.

Smearing the lube along his hand, Kylo eyed the pre cum that leaked from him as he let out a muffled sound. Teasing himself and spreading the substance, Kylo's chest began to heave even faster as his heart picked up its pace. Using his free hand to touch his chest, teasing himself and imagining it to be you, he only fell to his knees as he had shut his eyes.

He imagined you being the one to caress his chest, to rub your palms against his nipples before dragging your hands down to his thighs. You'd have an innocent look on your face, as if you had no malice behind your gentle touch. You'd even kiss along his jaw and shoulders, mark his collar bones and lick his neck.

Kylo was burning up, his sweat was coating his body and it was shimmering under the moonlight as he sat on his knees, hunched forward and jacking off to his imagination.

Dropping his hand and keeping himself propped up on all three—seeing as his right hand was busy edging himself on—Kylo moaned and cried out. "Y/N... Baby, fuck... Mmm... Just like that..." He hummed to himself, eyes still closed and imagining you stroking his cock with your small hands. "Y/N... Y/N!" He cried out, fisting his length as he bit down on his tongue. Tears were pricking at his eyes out of desperation. He needed you and your pussy more than ever. He needed it, like his life depended on it.

Walking through the halls and leaving your clothes to dry up, now dressed in Kylo's shirt, you wandered back to his room. He was taking some time and you wondered if he was okay.

The closer you approached his room, odd sounds grew apparent from the inside.

Furrowing your eyebrows, you slowed your pace as you listened quietly. The sounds of moaning and panting filled the silent air, a wet sound following it as your heart fluttered. Then, the sound of your name being called caused your eyes to widen.

Walking closer, you gently turned the knob to Kylo's bedroom door and carefully pushed it open.

There, before you on his knees, was Kylo fucking his own fist. Completely naked, wearing nothing but his own sweat and the remaining rain water as his hair hung before his eyes and dripped.

Sucking in a deep breath as you pressed your knees together, enjoying the sight before you, Kylo hadn't even noticed you had walked in. He was too caught up in his vivid and erotic fantasies of you while humping his hand. If only you knew he was doing this earlier, you would've been there from the very beginning.

"Y/N... Baby... Fuck, baby girl..." He breathed as you watched. Biting your tongue as you felt yourself becoming wet at the sight, you decided to try something. After all, you needed some sort of payback for all that Kylo had put you through.

"Kylo." You spoke up as his breath hitched. He didn't think you were physically there, he just thought he was hallucinating—hearing things. "Kylo, look at me."

Lifting his head, Kylo looked up at you with watery eyes and parted lips before he bit down. You looked like an angel just standing there with the hallway light haloing you. "Baby..." He breathed as his eyes fluttered.

"Don't stop." You ordered as you walked closer. "I want to watch you and I want you to _scream_ my name."

Blinking, Kylo nodded, twisting and pumping his fist faster for you as his eyes rolled back—doing as told. "Y/N— Y/N!"

"Good boy." You smiled as his eyes shot open at your praising. "Do you like that? Do you like being praised?" You tilted your head as he frantically nodded. "Well... I think you're doing a wonderful job getting my panties soaked." You said as your hand slid down your stomach and in between your thighs.

Kylo grew anxious as he fucked his hand harder and faster, humping himself like crazy as his pupils dilated underneath the poor lighting. Just seeing you, touching yourself through your panties made him mad, he was growling like a beast at the sight.

"Oh, you like that?" You asked as he nodded with a snarl. "How about..." Lifting your shirt and sticking your hand into your soaking underwear, you bit your bottom lip. "This?"

"T— Touch yourself." He begged, but you shook your head and walked closer.

"No, no... I'm in charge this time, big boy." You wore a twisted smile as Kylo's heart ached. Removing your hand, Kylo whimpered as his head fell, but you used your foot to lift his chin, making him watch you as you slid off your panties. Dangling them before him, Kylo grunted. "Shh... Good boys get what they want." You said before tossing your panties to a side, carelessly.

Shaking his head as he felt the heat rise to his face, Kylo cried out even more as you grew closer to him. It was like his senses were heightened and he could practically smell your sex.

Grabbing his free hand, you brought it in between your thighs, just enough for him to feel the heat and the wetness of your cunt. "You feel that?" You asked as he nodded, his hand wanting to go higher, but you stopped him. "Nuh-uh." You shook your head as he whined.

Dropping his hand, you replaced it with your own, teasing yourself as you rubbed your clit, eyes nearly rolling back. "N— Not fair..." Kylo panted, watching you masturbate before him, your fingers disappearing within your thighs as you used your free hand to hold yourself up with Kylo's shoulder. "Y/N, please..." Kylo begged, but you shook your head. You edged yourself on enough to soak your fingers.

"Open your mouth." You commanded as you pulled your fingers out and brought them to him.

Doing as told, Kylo felt you smear your juices against his plump lips before you stuck your fingers in his mouth.

"Suck them clean." You order as he instantly did so, swirling his tongue around your fingers and moaning in pleasure. It was just what he needed. The taste of you sending him into a haze as he came all over his hand and onto his rug. "What a good boy." You smiled, removing your fingers from his mouth as he looked up at you with hooded eyes.

Panting and trying to catch his breath, Kylo reached for you, but you pushed his hand down. Looking at his bed, your eyes then got caught by the oh-too familiar red ribbon.

"Get on the bed." You pointed as Kylo blinked, shakily standing up and doing so. He couldn't seem to understand as to why he was being so complying to your demands. Never was he submissive. But... for your love and forgiveness? He'd do _anything_. 

Getting on top of him as kylo lied there, you reached for the red ribbon as he moaned out, feeling your wet cunt rub against his stomach. "Baby—"

"Shh." You hushed him before grabbing his wrists and bringing them over his head. "Be a good boy. Good boys get their rewards." You winked, nearly mocking what he told you once before.

As you tied the red fabric around his wrists and the headboard, you realized it was too small for him. Looking around the room, you then hopped off of Kylo as he frowned. "What are you—"

"Shh, like I said, be a good boy." Removing his belt from his pants, you walked back over to the bed and straddled him once again. Wrapping the belt around his wrists and the piece of the headboard, you tightened the belt just enough to earn a small whimper from Kylo.

"Is this revenge?" He breathed as he looked up at you.

"I wouldn't call it that." You shook your head, lowering yourself and kissing along his jaw. "I'd say... It's me making you my whore." You teased as Kylo's breath hitched at the sound of that.

You started off gentle, leaving a trail of kisses from tip to tip of his scar. Every inch of the healing skin as Kylo took in a shaky breath.

Then, you tested the waters.

Leaving wet kisses against his neck before licking it, you sucked and bit at the skin, hard enough to bruise it as Kylo moaned out. You left nearly a dozen hickeys all over his neck and torso—plenty all over his pecks and even some at his hip bones. Kylo was a mewling mess, enjoying the pain and the relieving sensation your lips had to offer to follow it up.

You had never heard him cry out as much as he was now. You had sat back up and began to tease him, grinding your slick cunt against his cock as his hips lifted to hump you. "No, you have to stay still." You demanded as he frowned.

"No— No fucking way. I want— I need to feel you, baby!" He shook his head but you sighed.

"Now, that's not being a good boy." You frowned as Kylo glared.

"I. Want. To. Fuck. Your. Pussy." He hissed, but you arched an eyebrow.

"You're really misbehaving, Kylo. You're being a brat and brats don't get what they want." You shook your head as Kylo was now the one frowning.

"Fuck... No, please—" Pressing your index finger on his lips, you smiled and continued to grind yourself against him, lowering your chest so he could feel your hard nipples through the shirt you were wearing while maintaining eye contact.

"See, if you'd behave better, I would've had the shirt off long ago and your urges would've been satisfied." You shrugged as you sat back up, sitting on your knees as you pulled your finger from him.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby." He whimpered as you shook your head. "I need you. I need your pussy. Please!" Watching you stand from the bed, you had bent forward to grab something and completely exposed yourself to him as he growled. Tugging at the belt harshly and trying to free himself. He wanted to fuck you so badly and you weren't letting him.

Walking back over to Kylo with a sigh, sitting on him, you held something white in your hold before pressing it to his nose. "I hate to do this because I love listening to your pretty moans... But, bad boys get punished."

Sniffing in your underwear and rolling his eyes back, Kylo's eyes then widened as he felt you shove your panties in his mouth to muffle him.

"Now... Where was I?" Dragging the tips of your fingers along his shoulders, squeezing his biceps as you leaned in, you whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby boy." Hearing him whimper, you only smiled. "You'd be wishing you could scream my name." Throwing your shirt off, Kylo thrashed underneath you. 

At that, you aligned yourself with him and sunk inch by inch, swallowing him whole as he watched you with wide eyes. Your chest began to heave as your eyes fell closed. It felt so fucking good that it was almost an out of body experience for the two of you. You definitely couldn't go two weeks without him.

Adjusting yourself as you bit down, you started at a slow pace, teasing him as Kylo frowned and cried out. "What's that? Am I too slow?" You asked as he nodded. "Hmm... Maybe I should pick it up." Lifting your hips and slamming into him, a muffled cry left Kylo as you began to rut your hits like an animal against him. Your breasts were bouncing and Kylo's eyes bounced with them. This had to have been heaven for him if it wasn't a vivid wet dream.

Kylo's heart was racing and his skin was burning up again. Tears formed in Kylo's eyes and spilled over as he let out more muffled whimpers and cries. Kylo couldn't take it, the sight of you fucking him, the feeling of your tight cunt... it was far too overwhelming.

"You're such a good boy, look at you." You whispered in his ear as you continued to rock against him. "Good boys always get what they want, right?" Hearing him mumble, you smiled before lifting yourself up. "I love you, baby." You smiled at him, gently clawing down his chest with your nails as he shivered. "You're so handsome... So beautiful." You complimented before your hands held his hips as you circled your own. "You're so thick and muscular. So strong..." Reaching up to hold his cheeks, you kissed his nose. "Everything about you is so... so perfect." You breathed, feeling your orgasm kicking in as white hot heat burned your body.

Watching you with hooded eyes, mind in a haze as his chest ached, ropes of his cum filled you as he reached his climax. He was exhausted, his body couldn't take it anymore and he was unsure how you lasted so long. He felt like he had a goddess fucking him, enough for him to see stars.

Wiping his tears as you kissed his cheeks, you moaned in his ear as you came, spilling all over his cock as you sat there for a moment to recover. "You were so good, Kylo. So good..." You softly spoke, leaving a kiss under his ear. "I'm so proud of you." Lifting your hips for him to fall out, you pulled out your soaking underwear from his mouth and tossed it to a side before freeing his wrists.

Lying there, with his mind adrift, Kylo found himself still in his spot as you moved to lie beside him, pressed up against him to feel his warmth as you kissed his neck and shoulder ever so gently. "I love you." You whispered as his eyes fluttered, filling with tears—and this time, not out of pleasure. "I love you so much, Kylo." You admitted, caressing his cheek with your hand as his heart raced.

Feeling his bottom lip tremble, Kylo frowned as he fought back a cry, body shaking against you as your eyebrows furrowed.

"Kylo?" You asked, sitting up and looking down at him, seeing tears stream down the sides of his head. "Honey? What's wrong? Was it too much? I'm sor—"

Shaking his head, Kylo reached for you and pulled you to him, crying into your chest as you ran your fingers through his hair. You were growing more and more concerned with the passing seconds.

"Kylo, please... Talk to me." You frowned.

"I— I—" Whimpering, Kylo looked up at you with weary eyes as your heart snapped. "I need to confess to something..."


	9. Hidden History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And now you're free."

Taking in a deep breath as you searched through Kylo's eyes amongst the darkness, seeing the shine within them as the faint moonlight illuminated his sharp features, you frowned. "What? What is it?"

Gulping, Kylo's eyebrows scrunched up even more as he gently pushed back, afraid of your reaction—even if you claimed to have loved him. "I killed Snoke."

Blinking, your stomach turned. "What... happened?" You asked, seeing how Kylo's eyes faltered from your own in shame.

"I found out the truth." He sighed as his bottom lip continued to tremble. "And I snapped... Just a few weeks back I— I poisoned him."

Seeing he was staring at the ceiling as tears dropped down the sides of his face, you reached over and turned his face to you. Yes, your heart was racing, and yes the sound of murder was terrifying, but you knew Kylo wasn't a man to kill for no reason. Let alone, to kill at all. "Tell me what happened."

Looking you in the eyes as his heart fluttered, he took in a deep breath. "Snoke was the worst father possible. He never showed me what it was like to be loved. All I was to him was— was a pet. A puppet. Nothing more. I wasn't his son, he just titled me as that." Kylo stuttered as his breath hitched. "He neglected more often than not, made me take care of myself even though I was far too young to... I was always lonely. I never made friends. Everyone thought I was that weird loner kid in the corner."

Feeling your heart break at the sound of that, you frowned.

"My social skills were poor. I had no idea what it was like to have a best friend. I never knew what is was like to go out and have a good time. My good time was learning about the weapons Snoke sold..." He confessed. "The older I got, the harder it had become for me. I was so fucking lonely, Y/N. I had no one there for me. Not even a fucking pet." He cried out as you held him to you, gently leaving kisses against his cheek, soothing him.

"I graduated high school—I was a smart kid and still am but that didn't matter to anyone, that just labeled me a nerd." Kylo sighed. "Snoke said to be grateful because he sent me to one the greatest universities in the country to learn about business even though I didn't want to be a business man. I never knew what I even wanted in the first place. I just went along because I didn't know what it was to be defiant."

"Then in college I started sleeping around. Girls love a mysterious guy and they loved getting in my pants to see just how mysterious I was. And through that... I just kept doing it and doing it to fill the void. To feel special because of my dick size. To enjoy something once in my life." Kylo trembled as you tightened your grip around him.

"I traveled around for the business, slept with plenty of women to keep my mind at ease... And then one day, when I came back from a trip from London and I went to the Order to deliver all that I received. Data and what not. As I was about to enter Snoke's office... I overheard him." Taking in a deep breath, Kylo grabbed a fistful of the bedsheets underneath him as you wiped his tears, staying silent and allowing him to vent.

"I don't know... I don't know who he was talking to, but the second I heard my name, I listened in." Kylo's voice cracked. "He— He was talking about the business... s— saying that he wouldn't have been successful if— if he hadn't _kidnapped the brat when he was a child to hurt his mother's business_."

"What?" You gasped, sitting up and looking down at him as Kylo's sad eyes shifted to look into your own. "He— He kidnapped you?"

"27 years ago." Kylo nearly whispered as your heart sank to your gut. "I was too young to even know I was kidnapped. I never knew. I knew he wasn't my real father, I just... I didn't know it went to that extent." He choked out. "I never had a mother figure. It was just him and I... And when I found he— he fucking kidnapped me as a child, I snapped. I had— I had to do something, Y/N..."

"So— So I killed him..." He cried out, lifting his hands to his face, but you lowered them and rested your head on his shoulder.

"What he did to you was far worse than what you did to him. He kidnapped you, he neglected you, he destroyed your family..." You softly spoke, holding his face as you kissed his neck. "Snoke would've continued to make your life a living hell... I'm not condoning murder, but... But you did what you had to do..." You sighed as Kylo trembled beneath you. "And now you're free."

Taking in a shaky breath as he listened to your words, Kylo wrapped his arms around you and held you tight to his chest. He knew it was a lot to confess, but you still lied there, against him with your soft kisses, soothing him. Like the angel you were.

"I love you, Kylo. No matter what. You mean the universe to me, and love entitles knowing the deepest, darkest secrets of your partner. I will always love you, okay?" Kissing his jaw as you took in a deep breath, you nuzzled your nose against his cheek. "Always... And I know you will do the same."

Nodding his head as a smile grew on his lips, Kylo turned his body enough to face you, kissing your forehead as he buried his hand within your hair. "You're a guardian angel..."

Chuckling, you smiled, wrapping an arm over his shoulder and hugging him. "For you? Always."

Taking in a deep breath, a laugh rumbled within Kylo's chest as you leaned back and gave him a questioning look. "You fucked me like a damn animal."

Narrowing your eyes, you shook your head. "Really?"

"I didn't know you had it in you to be so wild. I was sure you were possessed by some horny demon." Kylo teased.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be so _submissive_." You shrugged as you sat up, Kylo glaring.

"You were touching yourself! I was jacking off and you walked in and I never knew that would be such a massive turn on for me!" Kylo defended but you shook your head and stood from the bed. "Look, a lot of kinks were awakened when you... when you got all possessed by a damn whore."

"To be fair, the whore here was _you_." You pointed as you were aiming for his bathroom, Kylo standing up with a huff and following you.

"I'll be honest with you, I rather I get all the hickeys than you." He said while entering the shower with you.

"Why's that?" You asked, turning to face him as he shut the shower glass door behind him.

Reaching over and turning on the shower faucet at a warm temperature, the two of you were instantly soaked once again as Kylo held you by the waist and pulled you to him. "Because, I don't like seeing the marks on your body. It doesn't sit well with me..."

"But it's kinky and I don't mind." You shrugged, but Kylo shook his head as he kissed your shoulder.

"I rather take the beating than you if you're into that—"

"Oh gosh, it's not beating. It's _claiming_." You shook your head, reaching up to his neck and pulling him into a kiss. "It looks hot on you, anyway." You whispered as he smiled.

"You looked hot doing it." He snickered as you pulled him into hug, feeling his hands caress your back. "Actually, all of what you did was so fucking hot."

Leaning back and looking up at him, you held his chin. "Who knew Kylo Ren could be so submissive." You wiggled your eyebrows as Kylo hushed you, placing his finger on your lips.

"Only for the woman of my dreams." He smiled down at you, you smiling back and kissing his finger before he pulled you back into the kiss, spending the rest of the night showering before going to bed.

That night, neither of you woke up in tears or in panic. You slept close. Holding one another, bodies intertwined underneath the red, silk sheets. Kylo had his hand in your hair as you had your arm draped over him, legs tangled up as your foreheads pressed together. Although far different than what you were used to when it came to sleeping with someone else, you slept like a baby that night.

Waking up to the sound of the early morning birds chirping outside as the wind blew and caused the trees to gently knock against his window, Kylo opened his eyes, only to panic. "Y/N?" He nearly choked out, sitting up and seeing you nowhere in sight.

Tugging his sheets with him and rushing out of the bedroom, all the way over to the living room and to the kitchen, he let out a sigh in relief as you stood there with your back facing him.

Humming a song that had been stuck in your head while making breakfast, you heard breathing coming from behind you as you turned from the stove and saw Kylo standing there. His hair was a birds nest and his eyes looked wild. He was holding his bed sheets at his waist, only to walk over to you and pull you away from mixing the pancake batter.

Wrapping his arms around you—along with the red sheets—engulfing you, Kylo rested his chin on your shoulder as he hunched forward. "Good morning, honey." You greeted as he took in a deep breath and shut his eyes, tightening his grip around you as one hand held the back of your head.

"I thought you left me..." He frowned, nuzzling his face into your neck as you ran your fingers through his smooth hair.

"Never. I'm sorry, Kylo..." You shook your head. "I wanted to make us breakfast and you were fast asleep... I didn't want to wake you..."

Lifting his head from you, still hunched over and at your eye level, he gave you a gentle smile. "My sleep doesn't matter when I'm around my baby doll." He winked as you chuckled, seeing him leaning in to give you a sweet morning kiss. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." You smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips once more before turning back to the batter, Kylo standing behind you and holding your waist as he rested his chin on top of your head.

"Mmm... What can I help you make?" He asked.

"Well, I'd say the bacon or eggs, but I don't want you accidentally burning yourself since you're naked..." You pointed out; you were now wearing one of his tank tops that you found folded up in his fresh laundry.

"I have an apron." Kylo said as he lowered his hands onto your legs, moving along your outer thighs and caressing them just before he grabbed handfuls of your ass cheeks and squeezed them tight to make you squeal—it wasn't like you had underwear on.

"You'd wear an apron with nothing underneath?" You asked, turning your head and looking up at him as he shrugged.

"It's just you and I. Plus, you're not wearing any panties." Kylo defended.

"That's because they were soaked with your saliva so I had to wash them—"

"And whose idea was that?" He arched an eyebrow as you narrowed your eyes. Kylo was right, there. "If I knew you were into muffling I would've gotten us some fun sex toys to use instead."

"Maybe next time." You winked, teasing him as he grinned.

"Oh, there _will_ be a next time. There will be _plenty_ of next times. There's so much I want us to do." Kylo winked as he sat his bedsheets on one of the high chairs, searching for his apron before tying it on as you laughed at the sight. "Like, I want you to ride my face."

"Oh, really?" You asked as he worked around his kitchen, as if being completely nude, under an apron, was normal. "You want that?"

"And to ride my thigh. And my hand. But I think face, first. I want to taste the perfect little pussy of yours, it's been too long." He winked as he leaned in, kissing your cheek as you rolled your eyes.

"Maybe sometime soon..." You sighed. "When I think I've satisfied my urge to get revenge."

Standing up straight and away from you, Kylo glared. "So it was revenge, huh?"

"I wanted you to be my bitch for the night." You shrugged as his eyebrows lifted, but he couldn't help but laugh. He was enjoying this side of you a whole lot.

"Damn... I chose the wrong target. Who would've thought she'd turn the tables." Kylo shook his head as you chuckled. "Well, at least I know you're a kinky little one."

Grinning up at him as he pointed his finger, you tiptoed to kiss it. "Yes I am, _daddy_."

Gasping, Kylo's eyes widened. "Whoa, babe, you couldn't have said that eight hours ago?"

"No, because you were my baby boy eight hours ago." You defended as Kylo shook his head. "Maybe tonight you can be my daddy..." You winked as Kylo snickered, reaching for you waist and pulling you to him.

"Oh, I am very much excited to see what this relationship entails, doll face." He smiled before pulling you into a kiss. Kylo saved the _fucking in the kitchen_ desire for another time, for once he wanted to have something sweet with you—even if the two of you were practically naked.

Making the breakfast, sitting on the couch naked, wrapped in the shared bedsheets while you sat on Kylo, eating, the two of you watched some TV.

Eventually, after finishing up and cleaning the dishes, the two of you shared another shower together, carrying on a conversation about your new job and how Kylo was proud of you—even if you left his business. "Will you come back?" He asked as you wrapped yourself in a towel while he pulled on his sweats, free balling.

"I don't know... I really enjoy it there..." You sighed as Kylo sat on the edge of his bed, reaching for you and pulling you in between his legs.

"I'll miss you a whole lot. Seeing your pretty face every day..." He said, reaching up and gently caressing your cheek with his knuckles as you held the back of his hand, easing into his touch. "It won't be the same."

"Well... If you visit me, it won't be so bad." You shrugged. "You still haven't been to my apartment."

"Or..." Sucking in a breath and sitting up straight, Kylo gave you a toothy smile. "You can live with me, here."

Growing wide eyed, your heart skipped a beat. "Really?" You smiled as he nodded. "Just like that?"

"Mhm. I don't want to live alone, I love you and I want to spend every single second with you if I can, angel." He smiled up at you as you blushed. "Plus... This house is too big for one man alone. Maybe in the future we can have five babies." He winked as you gasped.

"Five?" Your eyebrows lifted as he brought you closer.

"Okay, three. Three is my minimum." He nodded as you laughed.

"Hmm... We'll see." You smiled as he held your waist, you arms draped over his shoulders as you leaned in to kiss him longingly.

"What do you want to do today?" Kylo asked against your lips as you leaned back enough to kiss his nose.

"Hmm... Aside from bringing some of my stuff here since I'm moving in? I don't know... what do you want? It's only 10AM..." You said as you had looked over to his digital clock.

Lowering his hands down to your ass, he caressed it before he grinned. "Laser tag."

"Laser tag?" You asked as he nodded, eagerly like a child. "Alright, but we have to go to my place and get my stuff first." You pointed as Kylo smiled even more.

"Of course." He nodded, bringing you closer to sit on him. "But... Before we go anywhere..." Reaching up for your towel and loosening it, Kylo dropped it to a side. "I think your body deserves some loving from my fingers." He grinned, caressing your thighs as you were straddled on top of him, now completely naked as he eyed your breasts with hunger in his eyes.

Taking in a deep breath as the sight of him staring down at you like that made you a bit horny, you bit your bottom lip. "I think so, too."

Looking up at you, Kylo wore a devilish grin. "The demon must be back." Kylo teased as you rolled your eyes, grabbing his wrist and guiding him  
in between my thighs.

"Don't waste your time, we've got things to do." You breathed as Kylo's  
hand ghosted on your cunt.

"Right." Kylo licked his lips. And, in an instant, he was rubbing circles at your clit as you moaned out, gripping tightly onto his shoulders as you humped his hand.

It was quick, but it was enough to relieve either of you from the faint desire. Kylo worked his fingers along you before pumping them within you. Starting with just one, he went for two, then for three and had you screaming his name as you threw your head back.

Fucking you with his fingers as his free hand held you in place, Kylo hunched over and took one of your nipples in between his teeth and bit down as you hissed before he licked it. "Ky— Kylo, ugh..." You panted, bucking your hips against his hand and fucking yourself with them. Your chest was burning and your cunt was tightening around his fingers as your orgasm crashed down.

Spilling all over his finger, Kylo instantly flipped you onto his bed with his face shoved in between your thighs, licking your juices away as his nose rubbed against your overstimulated clit, making you cry out. "You taste so good, mmh..." He hummed into you as you squirmed.

Sitting up and bringing his cum coated fingers up to his mouth, he only smirked. "What?" You asked as Kylo gave you a devious grin, crawling on top of you.

"Suck them clean with me."

"What?" Your eyebrows narrowed but Kylo leaned close to you.

"Open your mouth." He commanded as you did so.

Sticking his middle and ring finger into your mouth, he brought his index into his own as both of you licked and sucked away your juices from his fingers.

Lying beside you as the two of you stared at the ceiling, Kylo licked his lips and chin from your remaining cum before sucking in a breath. " _Now_ I'm ready for laser tag."

Rolling your eyes as you sat up with him, you shoved him off of the bed as he fell with a thud. "Come on, let's get ready."

After an hour or so of packing a bag the moment you got home and returning back to Kylo's place to unpack it—as he had given you some space in his dresser—you changed your outfit from having to reuse your previous nights (thankfully clean) attire, into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Alright, before we get in there, let's make a bet." Kylo said as he was strapping on the vest for the round of laser tag as you had been doing the same.

"A bet?" You arched an eyebrow, looking up at him as he nodded. You weren't used to seeing Kylo wearing something other than his suits—yet, here he was, wearing black jeans and grey t-shirt and still looking as handsome as ever. "What kind of bet?" You asked, placing your hands on your hips.

"Well..." Wrapping an arm around your waist and leaning in, Kylo walked the two of you to the entrance of the arena. "If you win, you can do whatever you want to me like last night."

"Hmm... Okay. What about you?" You asked, looking up at him.

Grinning, Kylo then lowered his voice, "I want you to ride the fuck out of my face, baby." At that, he let go of you and walked in. Of course, since he had the money to do it, Kylo rented out the whole round just for the two of you only. And you were actually more excited with the idea of a bet.

"That sounds fair." You nodded as Kylo winked at you.

"Well, prepare your ass because it's about to get whooped." He pointed a finger before running off as you rolled your eyes.

You couldn't recall doing anything this fun before, especially with any of your past boyfriends. Yet, here you were, running all over, shooting at Kylo as he shot at you.

So far, the two of you were tied, and as you were creeping around, Kylo had snuck up on you and caught you by your waist. "AGH!" You jumped, Kylo laughing in your ear as he pointed his laser gun to your chest.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you've gotta be more careful." He frowned as you huffed, pulling the trigger as many times as he could while you struggled in his grip.

"Jerk!" You exclaimed, peeling his grip off of you before turning around and shooting him in the chest. "Hah!" You laughed but Kylo gave you a threatening look, causing you to hiccup, turn around, and run off.

Chasing one another and continuously shooting, Kylo lost sight of you and let out a sigh. "You can't hide forever." He said aloud as he shook his head. "I'll be the big bad wolf and find you, baby girl."

Rolling your eyes as you held in a laugh, you popped up from the right of him and lifted your hands in defense. "Alright, alright... We only have thirty seconds left. I think we should call it." You said as Kylo turned and pointed his laser gun, only to lower it.

"Hmm... I'm sure I won." He nodded as you approached him, lowering your hands and shrugging.

"Maybe... But, then again, it could've been me." You smiled up at him as Kylo looked down.

"Sure, doll." He smiled.

Reaching up and pulling him into a kiss, holding back a grin, you carefully lifted your laser gun and pulled the trigger as the clock went down the last ten seconds.

"You sly little shit!" Kylo gasped as he pushed back from the kiss and looked down, you laughing as you kept pulling the trigger.

"You are such a _sucker_!" Hearing the timer go off as you lowered your hand, Kylo glared at you.

"Unbelievable." He shook his head as you patted his stomach.

"I'm sure _I_ won." You winked, but Kylo grabbed your hand and tugged you out of the place. "Come on, Kylo, it's a win win! You still get action!" You defended as the two of you made it out and walked over to the screen that held the scores.

"It's not a win win when I want you to ride my face." He grumbled, coming to a stop as he looked up at the screen. "You had your fun last night and I—" Seeing the scores, a grin grew on Kylo's lips, "I will have mine."

"Huh?" Looking up at Kylo and seeing the twisted grin on his lips, you then looked at the scores and gasped. " _One_ point away?!" You exclaimed, seeing Kylo had won.

Taking off his vest and helping you remove yours, Kylo grabbed your hand and gave your ass a squeeze with his other. "I guess you'll be my dessert when we get home." He whispered in your ear as you shook your head with a small smile.

"Come on, take me to dinner first, then I'll open up my legs for you." You said, pulling him with you, over to the pizzeria they had in the building of the laser tag.

Letting go of your hand and wrapping his arm over your shoulder, he tugged at your belt hoop before kissing your cheek. "I love when you talk dirty to me."

Rolling your eyes at him, the two of you  ordered a small pie for yourselves, Kylo eating the majority of it, claiming he hadn't had pizza in years. "I can't believe it."

"Snoke didn't believe in junk food and it just stuck to me..." He shrugged, eating his fifth slice.

"Kylo, you can get sick by eating too—"

"It's okay." He lifted a hand. "I'll be fine." Continuously eating the pizza as you watched him, you couldn't help but laugh; wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning in, you kissed his bicep.

"Save room for me." You said as Kylo had bit down on his pizza and pulled back, a string of cheese snapping and hanging against his chin as he turned to look at you with raised eyebrows. "You know what I mean." You winked, grabbing the cheese from his chin and taking it in your mouth as Kylo smiled with a nod.

With a wink and a hand on your thigh, Kylo smirked, "I'll always have room for your cum, baby."


	10. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His name was Ben."

Kylo's fingers were pressing deep into your thighs as he lied on his back. Your hands were grabbing fistfuls of his bed cover, biting your bottom lip as you muffled a moan. With your hair hanging over your eyes and your back arched, your chest heaved.

The outside sound of the late night thunderstorm roared and vibrated the window, the harsh winds echoed and caused the trees to shake, but nothing compared to the storm building within your abdomen as you sat amongst the darkness of Kylo's room.

Caressing your thighs before grabbing your ass cheeks, Kylo hummed against you as his tongue poked inside of you, pulling out and licking up your cunt as you shivered. He was taking his time, edging you on and controlling your orgasm as his tongue wouldn't dare give your clit the friction it desired.

"Kylo... Please..." You begged, reaching up to hold his bed frame, trying so hard not to fuck his face.

Grinning against you, Kylo found your entrance and began fucking you with his tongue again, humming and moaning against you as the vibration made your heart flutter. Squeezing and massaging your ass cheeks as Kylo moved his tongue in and out of you, you panted.

Biting down as you tried steadying your breathing, your hips jerked as Kylo's lips kissed your clit, teasing you. "Kylo, no..." You whined, but he only smiled, bringing your clit in between his teeth and nibbling as you cried out in pleasure. "Ky— lo!" You screamed as he sucked harshly on your swollen nub, only to let go just as you were about to cum. "No, Kylo, please..." You breathed out, tears pricking your eyes as your insides burned.

Licking up your cunt again as you squirmed, he slid into your entrance once more as you let out a growl, moving your hips impatiently as his eyebrows raised. You were fucking his face, your cum spreading all over his lips and chin as his nose pressed against your clit. You couldn't take it anymore. You needed the satisfaction that he wasn't bothering to give you out of selfish reasons.

Gripping your hips and stopping you, laughing against your warmth at your desperation, Kylo licked away at your juices before your hands fell from the head board. Huffing and trying to catch your breath, you moved your self off of Kylo and looked at him. A goofy grin was on his lips as your cum stained it.

"Kylo." You spoke as he closed his eyes, crossing his arms behind his head and more than satisfied that your cum was coating him.

"That was so hot..." He breathed, opening his eyes and looking up at you. "You taste so fucking good, baby." Kylo smiled as he licked his top lip.

"Do I?" You tilted your head.

"Maybe you should try it." He winked, reaching a hand out from underneath his head and bringing you down to him, kissing you sloppily as you licked his bottom lip and tasted yourself on him.

Breathing against one another as the two of you nearly clashed teeth, tongues swirling as you moaned into the kiss, you kissed his bottom lip as he brought his hand to his chin and swiped the remaining of your cum away. Rolling off of him as he sucked his finger clean, Kylo then turned to face you. "Damn if my girlfriend isn't hot." He grinned, rolling most of his body onto you. Unlike you, where you were completely naked, Kylo still had his jeans on.

Feeling your cheeks heat up, you smiled. "Your girlfriend?"

Lifting himself up to look down at you, he nodded. "Well, of course?" He said, as if it were obvious. "Y/N, I told you I love you and that I wanted to be with you..." Kylo said, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I know, I know... I just, I don't know..." Trailing your fingertips along the lines of his biceps, a smile grew on Kylo's lips as he watched the way you kept your focus elsewhere and not on him.

"Give me a second." He said as he moved off the bed, leaving you there frowning as you had reached out for him. Where was he going?

Rushing out of the bedroom, nearly running all over his house, searching for something as he opened and closed drawers, cabinets and closet doors, Kylo huffed. "Dammit!" He stomped, running his fingers through his hair. Sprinting into the office of his home, searching every inch, he popped up from underneath the desk where he held a small container, holding a necklace in his grip with a smile.

Taking in a deep breath and standing up, he aimed back for his bedroom, holding his hand behind him as he spotted you, underneath his sheets and dragging your hand along the smooth material, waiting for him. "Alright..." He breathed, walking over as you sat up, holding the sheets to your bare chest.

"What is it? Where'd you go?" You asked as Kylo crawled back onto the bed, sitting before you with his knees propped on either side of your legs, sitting on his heels. "Kylo?" Looking up at him as he smiled, he sucked in a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, removing his hand from behind him and dangling a gold necklace before you.

Blinking, the edges of your lips turned upwards as you laughed. "Yes! Duh!" You beamed as Kylo grinned, leaning in and kissing you before you could reach for the necklace and grab it. "Did you buy this yourself?" You asked, seeing it was a small pendant that had his first name engraved into it.

"No, actually... There's a story behind it." He said as you lifted your focus to meet his as he put the necklace around your neck. There was a time, around the ages of five to seven, that I had a nanny. Only because Snoke's business had just blossomed and they needed him there almost every second. She was like a mother to me, she cared for me and all of that... She was the only friend I had. She held me when I cried, she made me laugh and smile... Then, I never saw her again."

Lightly frowning as you watched him eye the pendant after he had put it on you, you reached out and rested your hand on his cheek. "Was she the one that gave you this?" You asked.

"Mhm..." Kylo nodded, trying not to tear up. "On my sixth birthday she got it made for me, said I needed some shine on me." He chuckled as you smiled. "She was all I had for that time being. Sometimes I wonder if Snoke killed her..."

Gulping, you caressed his cheek before holding his chin. "What was her name?"

"Maz. Maz Kanata. She was short and had these huge glasses that made her eyes massive." Kylo smiled while holding the pendant in between his index and thumb. "She let me wear them sometimes as a joke and she'd laugh because I was just a little boy with these massive glasses on. She took photos and I somehow was able to keep them hidden from Snoke..."

"Do you still have them?" You asked as Kylo shifted his eyes to meet yours before he nodded. "Can I see them?"

Smiling, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Leaning in and kissing your forehead, Kylo rushed off as you looked down at the thin necklace. If he gave you something like this, that meant so much to him, you could only imagine how much _you_ meant to _him_.

Hearing his footsteps approaching, you looked up to see him walking in with a container. "Wow, that's a lot of stuff..." You said, sitting up and peeking over the bed as he placed it down, sitting on the edge to open it up as you moved closer to him.

"It's all that I kept from my childhood. Drawings, awards, certificates... trinkets and trophies..." He said, handing you a few folders as you leaned back and eyed them. From Kindergarten all the way to his Masters Degree, nothing but an array of awards that were stacked up. And the folder was pretty heavy.

"Kylo, you're so smart!" You chuckled, eyeing everything that he had ever earned. "Straight A's all throughout your schooling?!" You said in awe.

"Eh, there's some B's." He shrugged but you nudged him. "What do you expect from a guy who had no life or friends?" Kylo asked, looking over at you, but you lowered the file and reached for his face.

"Look at you now. You're a successful man with a beautiful home and a heart of gold—"

"And a hot girlfriend." He winked as you smiled.

" _And_ a _hot_ girlfriend." You winked back before kissing his cheek. "No-one then deserved you."

"And only _you_ deserve me now." Kylo grinned, leaning in and kissing you as you smiled into it, kissing back before he leaned back and eyed you. "You know, I'd be happy if I lived a life only knowing you. Just you and me, living together... Somewhere away from humanity—"

"Like we are now?" You teased as he tilted his head and shrugged, almost as if saying _eh_. "Oh, Kylo."

"I love you, pretty baby." He leaned in, looking up at you with soft eyes before puckering his lips as you sat up and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, leaning down and kissing him.

"I love you, handsome." Letting go of him and brushing through his hair with your fingers before gently tugging his ear, Kylo sniggered before looking back down at the box, handing you more things to look at.

Eyeing all the drawings and small paintings he kept, photographs he had taken himself from high school with the electives in art he had chosen, he then showed you his small, calligraphy set.

"You really like the arts, huh?" You asked as you eyed the mini scrolls he had written on.

"I had a lot of hobbies. I needed to keep myself distracted, you know... When no one wants to be your friend, you kinda gotta keep busy." He sighed as you looked up at him for a moment as Kylo kept his focus on the box.

"Hmm... Maybe you can get back into it. Calligraphy, drawing... Whichever you liked the most. Use one of your spare rooms for that." You pointed as he looked over at you and nodded.

"I like that. Gives me more of a reason to be home and keep you here as my muse." Kylo winked as you chuckled.

"Of course." You shook your head, seeing him reach out for your hand to kiss it.

Keeping hold of your hand as he brushed his thumb against your knuckles, he found the images he had been searching for. "Ah, here." Handing them over, you grabbed them with your free hand.

"Oh! You look so cute, Kylo!" You exclaimed, tearing up at the sight of him as a kid with big, curly hair. His cheeks were puffier and a bit pink as he wore a big grin, wearing the massive glasses. "Ugh... I would kill to meet little Kylo and just kiss the hell out of those cheeks..."

"What, are mine not good now?" He frowned as you shook your head, looking up and seeing him gasp.

"Shh... It's okay, your lips make up for it." You winked as he sighed. "I'm sure if you'd ever have kids, they'd come out super cute like you." You nodded as you looked back down at the photographs.

"If you want to have kids with me, they could end up looking like that..." He lowly spoke as you lifted your eyes. "I was serious about the five kids, you know..."

Smiling, you took in a small breath and nodded. "I didn't doubt you."

"One day, we can have little Kylo's... or Kyla's!" He exclaimed as you laughed.

"Whichever we're blessed with is fine. As long as they have these big cheeks and hair!" You gaped over. "God, you were so cute."

"Still am—"

"Eh—"

"Eh?!" Kylo shouted as you laughed, lowering the images and placing them down before moving closer to him, grabbing his face and smiling.

"What I meant was: you're handsome as hell. And hot. Super hot and gorgeous." You winked before kissing him as he raised his eyebrows, then smirking before kissing you back. "My handsome man." You grinned as you touched his lips, feeling Kylo kiss your fingers before wrapping an arm around your waist and nuzzling your neck.

"And you are as beautiful as an angel, pretty thing." He mumbled into your skin before kissing it. "So stunning. A work of art."

Chuckling as you ran your fingers through his hair, you kissed the side of his head before yawning. "Oh, damn... It must be late." You said, looking over at Kylo's clock while he leaned back and grabbed everything to place back in the bin they came from. "10:15, ugh, I should be in bed already for work tomorrow." You sighed, throwing yourself back.

"If you were working for me you'd have the day off!" Kylo sang as he pushed the container to a side before stripping to nothing to join you in bed.

"Shh, get over it." You grumbled as you turned to lie on your stomach, Kylo pushing you back enough so he could get under the sheets with you after turning the lights off.

"I won't because now my baby isn't there for me to see." He sighed. "And what about my pussy appointments?"

"Pussy appointments?" You laughed as Kylo held you to him, skin meeting skin as he kissed your chin, then nose. "Is that like a dick appointments but—"

"It's my _real_ lunch." Kylo said as you shook your head.

"I'm living with you now, babe... You can get it in the morning or at night. It would be a _very good_ good morning for me." You grinned within the darkness.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He smirked as you nodded.

"Hell yeah..." You yawned. "No one's ever done that to me before. Actually... No one seems so damn interested in oral..."

"Well that's a damn shame because your pussy tastes like heaven and I'd eat her every day." Kylo huffed as you chuckled. "Give her all the attention she deserves." He said as he kissed your bottom lip while reaching over and squeezing your ass.

"Thank you." You laughed, yawning yet again. "And, goodnight. I'm exhausted."

"It's that orgasm control, huh?" Kylo muttered as he kissed you goodnight.

"Shh, goodnight, honey." You whispered as you shut your eyes.

"Goodnight, sweet baby." He smiled, letting you rest as he held you close to him.

That next morning you woke up to something shifting in between your legs, under the bedsheets. You were a bit too disoriented to even put two and two together as you felt gentle pressures against your thighs and inner thighs.

Letting out a sigh as you looked over to Kylo's side of the bed, you felt a pair of hands grip onto your outer thighs as you turned your head to see the movement under the sheets. Yawning, you stifled a laugh as you could practically see Kylo's bare legs sticking out of the silk sheets.

Feeling a soft kiss being pressed against your cunt as you took in a deep breath, Kylo encased your clit in between his lips and give it a gentle  
suck that earned a moan from you—of course, you felt him smiling against you.

Massaging your thighs as his lips massaged your pussy, you took in shaky breaths as you felt his tongue get a taste of your wetness, moaning at the way it filled his tastebuds. He truly enjoyed the taste of you more than anything else.

Stimulating your clit with his tongue as you squirmed, lifting your hips lazy, Kylo pinned them down as you frowned. Trying to lift your hips again, Kylo darted his tongue into your entrance and fucked you with it as one of his hands reached up to touch your clit. He knew you had work so he was being considerate and making you cum fast.

And, he did; with the overstimulation and the cum that was soon spilling from you and all over his mouth, Kylo hummed inside of you as he continued fucking your pussy with his tongue. He wanted to see if he could get you to cum again, to have your Monday morning starting on a good note.

Arching your back as you grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, eyes rolled back as your chest heaved, you bit your tongue.

Fucking you eagerly while rubbing at your sensitive nub, you came once again with a lengthy moan that made you sound like a damn whore.

Pulling out his tongue and swallowing the taste of you, Kylo licked your soaking cunt like a popsicle before teasing your clit once more as you squirmed. Chuckling against you and leaving a kiss against your folds, you sat up on your elbows and lifted the sheets to see him.

"Good morning..." He greeted with a toothy grin and heavy eyes, your cum clear on his chin before he slid his tongue out and licked it away as you watched.

Chuckling, you reached for him and pulled him to you. "Good morning." You smiled before kissing him, tasting yourself against his tongue as you moaned into his mouth.

"You... have to get ready for work." Kylo said as he leaned back, kissing your forehead before standing up from the bed.

"I know..." You sighed, standing up and walking past him, to that bathroom, giving his cute little ass a pinch before he went and smacked yours. "Come join me in the shower." You waved your hand, and you didn't have to ask him twice.

Your morning had started off on a good note, aside from waking up to your boyfriend eating you out, you shared an intimate shower with him before getting ready for work. Drinking coffee with him and having a small breakfast, Kylo drove you to work and kissed you goodbye. You'd have to drive back that night, seeing as you left your car there over the weekend. But, you'd see him for lunch.

Letting your work carry away the time, you found yourself in the break room as you waited for Kylo to pick you up for lunch. Drinking a cup of freshly made tea, you heard a knock on the opened door as you looked over to see it was Leia. "Oh, hello!" You greeted with a wide smile.

"Good morning." She smiled back. "How was your weekend?" Leia asked while serving herself some coffee.

"Lovely." You smiled. " _Very_ lovely." You chuckled, thinking about all that you had done with Kylo... especially in bed.

"And why's that?" She asked as you blushed.

"Well... I started seeing someone..." You trailed, looking down for a moment as Leia looked over.

"Oh, who?!" She asked in excitement as you looked up with red cheeks, almost forgetting Kylo was once your boss.

"Umm... He— He's the CEO of the First Order—" Seeing Leia's nose scrunch up, you waved your hands. "Wait! He's young! He's only a few years older than me!" You chuckled. "The previous CEO passed away..."

Blinking, Leia took in a small breath. "Really? That... Snoke man?"

"Mhm." You nodded, only to think about Kylo. "Yeah... My boyfriend is his adopted son..." You said as Leia sucked in a breath.

"Adopted son? What's his name?" She curiously asked, gulping.

"Kylo Ren." You nodded, and you could've sworn she frowned. "Do you know him?"

"N— No." She shook her head, hesitantly, and you couldn't help but pick up on that. "Y/N... did I ever tell you about myself?"

"Not really, we hardly spoke on Saturday..." You sighed as Leia nodded. "Just that you're married and have a daughter."

"Right... Well, there's more about me that you don't know, obviously since we've only recently met." Leia chuckled as you nodded. "Before my daughter, I had a son... He was about five to six years older than her. _Would've_ been." She corrected as you tilted your head. "His name was Ben."

"What happened to him?" You frowned.

"He... He disappeared at a really young age... around three years old. We had a search party and everything, but, you know... the 80's didn't have the greatest technology compared to now and we never... We never found him." She breathed as your frown deepened, reaching over to her with your free hand and placing it on her shoulder. "He would've been 30... well, almost 30, by now."

Feeling your heart skip a beat, you took a small step back as Leia's head instantly shot up.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as your eyebrows narrowed.

"H— How long has it been since then?" You asked.

"About 27 years..." She said with furrowed eyebrows, eyeing you in concern. "Y/N, are you—"

"27 years?" You muttered. It had to have been a coincidence. It couldn't have been the same story... What were the odds?! But, if the odds were in your— _Leia's_ —favor... then maybe your theory was right. "Leia... I don't— I just found this out and all, and it might sound crazy... But, but what if I told you that—" Sucking in a breath as she eyed you, you bit your inner lip. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but what if I said I know your son?"

"Huh? That— That would be impossible... No one has ever found him." Shaking her head, you gave her a look as if saying it _was_ possible. "Y/N... even if it were true, he probably wouldn't even know the truth... He was so young when it happened."

"What if I said he does..." You nearly muttered as Leia's eyes filled with emotion, looking up at you as you eyed her.

"I—" Cutting herself off, Leia took in a deep breath. "How would you know that?"

Gulping, you spoke up. "He told me..."

Blinking, Leia took a small step forward. "He, who?"


	11. Solo Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome home..."

Looking deeply into Leia's eyes that were now shining with tears, almost matching your own—an ocean versus a lake—you sucked in a breath. "My boyfriend..."

Feeling her mouth fall open, Leia eyed you as he heart raced, thinking about the low chances of this happening to her so suddenly and out of the blue. "Your... The CEO?"

"Mhm." You nodded. "I— I can show you photos of him? Maybe— Maybe it'll ring a bell? His features or something?" You asked as you pulled out your phone from your purse.

"Please..." Leia begged as you did so, showing her your lock screen—a photo you had taken only a day ago—you and Kylo smiling widely as you pressed your cheek against his. "Th— That's him?" She asked as you nodded, looking up at you before down at the image and swallowing the lump in her throat. "His eyes... His smile... His moles... I know those moles."

Feeling your heart skip a beat as your eyes widened, you smiled. "What if— What if you met him? He's coming— He's taking me to lunch and maybe you can... You can join us." You nodded with a smile as Leia looked up at you.

"Oh, I don't... I don't want to in—" Sucking in a breath, she gulped. "Please?"

"Of course." You smiled. "He's told me much about his childhood... I'm sure if he saw you, he'd be more than happy." You nodded. "He was taken from you and he never knew that until recently... He knows he is— _was_ —kidnapped. I think... I think it'd be best if he met his mother..."

Smiling with watery eyes, Leia nodded in agreement. "I... I think so, too."

Feeling your phone vibrate in your hand, you looked down to see it was Kylo calling you. Answering it, you pointed at your phone as you looked at Leia. "Hi, honey." You greeted as Leia felt her heart flutter.

" _I'm by the entrance, would you like me to go up?_ " He asked.

"Oh, I'll meet you there. I'm out of my office." You said as Leia nodded.

" _Okay, baby, I'll see you then_." At that, he hung up, you sliding your phone into your purse before grabbing it.

"He's downstairs." You nudged your head before walking out of the break room, Leia following shortly behind to the elevator.

"H— How is he like? Is he smart? Is he tall?" She asked as the two of you stood in the lift, Leia nervously playing with her hands as you then reached over and held on to them.

"He's a lovely man, Leia. You'll be so proud." You assured with a smile. "Snoke didn't poison him with his malice. Kylo has a good heart on him, even after all that he's been through. It just took him some time to open up to it." You nodded as she sucked in a breath. "Believe me... He's all I could've ever asked for in someone."

Smiling at the sound of that, Leia nodded before the elevator rang as the door slid open. "Thank you for this..." She nearly whispered as you gave her hands a squeeze before letting of.

"Of course." You bowed your head before exiting, looking in the distance and seeing Kylo standing with his hands in his slacks, a small hunch in his back as he eyed the area around him. Nearly rushing over to him, the sounds of your heels caught his attention as he turned his head and grinned. "Hi, love." You smiled, reaching out for him and embracing him as he wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing the side of your head.

"Hello, baby doll." He muttered against your skin as you took in a deep breath before backing up and holding his forearms. "What is it?" Kylo asked as you turned your head and saw Leia standing there in the distance, nudging your head for her to come over.

Looking as to where your focus was now, Kylo watched as a short, older woman, aimed for the two of you. Something about her seemed familiar. He just couldn't tell what.

Was it her sad eyes? Maybe it's the intricate hairstyle she wore? Or that freckle next to her nose that looked awfully a lot like his...

"Kylo, sweetie... I would like to introduce you to someone." You said as your hands slid into his own as the two of you kept your eyes on Leia. "This is a friend of mine and the founder of the Resistance..." You smiled. "Leia Organa."

Walking over, ever so slowly as she stared at Kylo, Leia's heart fluttered. He was so tall compared to her, and she could see so much of herself... and her husband, in him. "Hello." She greeted, sticking her hand out as Kylo lowered his eyes.

"Hello..." He greeted, letting go of one of your hands and taking her small one in his. "I'm Kylo Ren." He introduced, looking her in the eye as she smiled with a nod.

"I know, Y/N's told me about you." She said as Kylo looked over at you for a moment as you smiled with a faint blush. "She says... you're her boyfriend. And the CEO of the First Order."

"That's correct." He bowed his head, the two eyeing one another, as if they knew the other. "I'm sorry... You look so familiar, do I know you?" Kylo asked with a small tilt of his head as you sucked in a breath, switching your hands so now that you could press a hand against his back and rub it. The gesture had caught his attention as he looked over at you for a moment. There was something there, in your eyes, and he couldn't tell as to what.

Leia contemplated whether or not to tell him. To admit it. To say what she needed to say. There he was, before her, after 27 years... Her son. "Yes."

Blinking, Kylo's eyebrows narrowed as he leaned in the slightest. "I do? From where? I'm sorry... I've met so many people on business trips, you'll have to forgive me, Mrs. Organa."

Smiling at his mannerisms, Leia nearly whimpered as a tear slipped, causing Kylo's heart to skip a beat. Had he said something wrong? "Kylo..." You spoke up, knowing Leia was choking up. "Leia... Leia, here, lost her son almost three decades ago." You said as he frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I remind you of him?" He asked as he held his chest with his free hand, looking back at Leia.

"Honey... _You_ are him." You said as his heart came to a sudden halt, crashing against his ribcage before sinking to his feet. "This is your mother..." You breathed as his eyes widened, breath getting caught in his throat as his grip around your hand tightened.

Caressing his back as you watched the two of them stare at one another—Leia with tears streaming down and Kylo with staggered breathing—you could see the emotions working it's why to his eyes, the way they grew shiny as his grip around you trembled. "My— My... My m— mother?" He stuttered, nearly choking on his words as you hummed in response.

"Yes..." Leia cried out as Kylo felt his tears overflow in his eyes, spilling and streaming down his cheeks. "It's you... It's— 27 years. I was afraid I'd never see you again..." She nearly whispered as Kylo stared at her, you giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. "But... here you are. Alive, _tall_..." She chuckled as Kylo's heart skipped a beat at the sound. "Successful and with a beautiful girlfriend." Leia gestured over to you.

"27..." Kylo mumbled, taking small steps towards Leia, a hand reaching out, trembling. "You're so short..."

"Thank you." Leia laughed as Kylo smiled. "And you are so tall... Like your father."

"My father?" He questioned as Leia nodded, taking his hand in hers and holding it tight.

"Your father, yes... You look like him. And I'm sure he'd be so happy to see you." She smiled as Kylo took in a shaky breath at the thought that _both_ of his parents were still alive. "My little boy..." Pulling Kylo into an embrace, tightly wrapping her arms around him as he hunched forward to hold her, Leia cried into his shoulder as he shut his eyes, resting a hand on the back of her head as you watched with a throbbing heart. "Welcome home..."

Smiling to yourself, you dug into your purse and pulled out your phone, taking a photo and sending it to Kylo. You knew he'd want to save that.

Pulling back, Leia looked up at Kylo with a bright smile, wiping his tears as she held his cheeks. "I'm more than thankful to know and see that you're alive, my little angel." She softly spoke as Kylo reached up and held her hands to him. "I know nothing can make up for the time lost, but I would love to watch you continue to grow into the man you are. And, with Y/N by your side?" Leaning in, Leia whispered, "I hope to see you two get married. She _really_ loves you. I can tell."

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Kylo nodded as Leia lowered her hands to hold his own. "I _really_ love her, too." He nodded as Leia let out a sigh in content before looking over at you, seeing you patiently waiting as you watched the two with a wholehearted smile.

"Let's not leave this pretty lady starving." She said as the two of them walked up to you, Leia still holding her son's hand before she grabbed your upper arm. "Thank you, again."

"Well... I did say I didn't have enough thank you's to give... So, I guess _this_ makes up." You chuckled as she nodded.

"Most definitely."

Your heart felt so full at the sight of Kylo with his mother. Giving her the passenger seat and even having her sit beside Kylo at the restaurant, you couldn't help but watch the two interact with a warm chest. If you didn't know any better, you probably would've cried there and then. You were so happy for Kylo and Leia, only imagining how _they_ felt. And the thought of him soon reuniting with his family made your heart melt.

"Well... Although on... not the greatest circumstances, at least Snoke is out of your life." Leia said as Kylo looked at you for a moment, you giving him a small nod. He hadn't told Leia everything, he didn't feel it was the right place to, but he told her the gist of his awful past while living and dealing with Snoke. "But, enough of the past... Let's talk about the present." She smiled before looking over at you. "I know Kylo was your... boss, but, how did you two meet?" She asked as you bit your inner lip, Kylo clearing his throat and deciding to answer.

"It was a few weeks back at a meeting. They were introducing me to the higher ups and, as cheesy as it sounds, my eyes landed on Y/N and it just—I don't know, it just happened. I never believed in love at first sight, hell... I didn't even think it was love, I just liked looking at her because she was so beautiful!" He laughed as you blushed. "But, it was, and it was probably why I ended up eating lunch with her that same day." Kylo said as Leia's eyebrows lifted.

"Really?" She chuckled as Kylo nodded.

"I also took her to dinner that night..." He rubbed the back of his neck as Leia let out a small gasp.

"Persistent, like your father." Leia snickered as she took her last sips of her water.

Smiling at that, Kylo took in a deep breath. "Yeah, but, she was a bit hard to make mine..." He confessed as he looked over at you, you sucking in your lips, thinking about it as you looked down. "But, it was worth the hassle because the love of my life is my first girlfriend."

Snapping your head up, your eyebrows narrowed. "What?" You softly spoke as Leia leaned in to Kylo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're almost 30 and she's your first girlfriend? You're so handsome and such a gentleman, how could no one want to be with you?" Leia asked, confused as your heart skipped a beat. You knew he only slept around and had problems making friends when he was younger, but you assumed he had at least one or two short term girlfriends within the mix.

"That's a story I'll save for another time, when I get to see you and dad." He nodded as Leia took in a small breath with a faint _okay_. Reaching over, Kylo grabbed your hand and smiled.

"When's the wedding?" Leia teased as you looked over and chuckled. "Honestly? When is it? You two kids are so cute together and I approve of Y/N." She winked over at you as you smiled.

"One day." Kylo nodded, not looking away from you as you looked back over at him. "Tomorrow?" He asked as you nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow's fine. Although Tuesday's are a bit odd, I don't care." You shrugged as Leia laughed.

"Tuesday is fine by me, you just gotta get Y/N's parents." Leia nodded, but Kylo's eyes widened. "What? Don't tell me you haven't met her parents yet..."

"Uh..." Scratching the back of his head with his free hand, he nibbled on his bottom lip. "This just happened suddenly, you know? And—"

"It's okay, my parents will love him. I just... have to mention him to them—"

"You haven't mentioned me?" He snapped his head over to you as your eyes widened.

"Kylo... we just started seeing each other technically on Saturday..." You mumbled as he blinked with a nod.

"Right, right—"

"You two sound like teenagers." Leia laughed before standing up. "Come on, I don't want either of you running late to work."

Returning back to the Resistance building— _warehouse_ _—_ Kylo parked his car by the entrance as he got out to open both yours and Leia's doors. "Thank you, angel." Leia smiled up at him as he nodded. "I know this is very last minute, but I don't think it matters when this is about lost family... Are you two free tonight?"

Now standing beside Kylo as you held his arm, you slowly nodded your head was Kylo had done the same. "No, aside from Y/N needing to move in." Kylo shrugged as you nudged him.

"Move in? Already?" Leia gasped as you nodded.

"I sleep better with her there and the house is too big." Kylo sighed.

"Excuses." You chuckled as Kylo grinned. "We don't have any plans." You said to Leia as she smiled.

"Wonderful, I'd love for you two to come over for dinner." She said as you nodded. "Kylo can reunite with his father."

"Oh, yeah... Yeah, I'd love that." Kylo nervously smiled as you rubbed his arm in assurance that everything would be fine.

"Perfect, I'll let Y/N know the address and all." Leia bowed her head. "I'll let you two be, I got in the way of your love." She chuckled but you shook your head.

"It's okay." You waved a hand as she smiled, placing her hand on Kylo's arm before leaving.

Sucking in a breath and watching her leave, Kylo them looked down at you, smiling as he grabbed your hands and brought them up to his lips—one by one, kissing your knuckles while keeping his eyes locked on you. "Have I told you that I love you?" He asked as you chuckled, shaking your head. "I love you." Lowering your hands, Kylo pulled you closer before he leaned in and kissed you, lips as soft as ever, consuming yours gently.

"I love you, too." You smiled into it before separating, slipping your grip from his. "I'll see you later." You waved as he waved back, watching you walk  away with a racing heart.

He felt like a kid all over again, discovering outer space for the first time and loving everything it held—from the stars to the planets, asteroids and moons—from its flaws to his beauties... You were his galaxy, you were his _universe_ , and he loved _every_ _bit_ your life, body, and soul had to offer.

He loved you more than the moon loved the earth, a love so eternal he never expected himself to be so... _lucky_ enough to experience in his lifetime.

Spending the rest of your work day smiling, thinking about Kylo reuniting with his father and getting to share a dinner with his family after so long, you tried keeping your mind busy so the time would speed up. You felt like he was introducing you to his parents for the first time—which, he technically was—but it was more of a reunion than anything else.

After two days, you finally brought your car home—to Kylo's—as you parked it in his obnoxiously long driveway. You couldn't blame the architecture, seeing as the home was so secluded, the driveway _had_ to be lengthy.

Walking up the front door and ringing the door bell as you stuffed your keys and sunglasses away, knowing Kylo was home already after calling him to make sure he'd be there to open up, you were instantly engulfed in his arms.

Lifting you up and tossing you over his shoulder, Kylo spanked your ass as you grunted. "Hello to you, too, sweetheart." You teased as Kylo then sat you down in the kitchen.

Grabbing your purse and placing it on the island table, Kylo turned you around and crouched, leaving a kiss to where he smacked before jumping back up, turning you back, and smiling. "Hi."

Rolling your eyes, you shoved your hand against his face as he laughed, kissing your palm. "Leia said we should go over around 7:30..." You said, then looking down at your wrist watch. "We've got a little over an hour to get ready."

"Hey, if I could get ready in five minutes, there's no need to worry." Kylo shrugged as he practically pinned you, your back pressing into the island table as his hands sat on either side of you.

"Well, I can't." You shook your head.

"You look beautiful now, why do you have to change?" He asked as you sighed.

"Because I rather be wearing something _less_ formal. I wanna wear something loose." You frowned as Kylo held onto your hips, tracing your curves. "Your office fantasies have been fulfilled when you ate me out in my office—"

"Let a man fantasize." He lowly growled as you shook your head with a small laugh, feeling his hands cup your breasts before he unbuttoned your blouse, leaning in and kissing your chest. Then, to your surprised, he buried his face in between them as you laughed.

"Kylo! Oh, gosh." Pushing him back, you walked out of the kitchen as he whined.

"They're so soft! Come back!" He yelled out in his need, rushing after you as you casually walked the long hall to his bedroom with your blouse wide open.

Waving you hand in the air dismissively, Kylo caught it and left a trail of kisses down from the back of it, all the way along your arm to your shoulder. "Come on, Kylo. As much as I love your eagerness, we should be getting ready." You said as the two of you entered the bedroom.

"Alright, fine..." He sighed, leaving a kiss on the back of your head before walking off to change. You hadn't noticed, but he was wearing sweats and a hoodie as if lazily waiting for you to come home. Maybe he was hoping do a little love making and didn't want to ruin any of his good clothes.

Grabbing a soft pink t-shirt dress, you aimed for the bathroom and stripped out of your clothes, wiping your makeup away before taking a second shower for the day.

Drying up and pulling on the dress you reapplied your makeup before brushing your hair, only to see Kylo trudge over and rest his chin on top of your head. "What is it?" You asked, looking at him through the mirror.

"I'm... nervous." He sighed as you frowned. "What if my father doesn't like me? What if—"

Shaking your head as you turned, you cupped his cheeks. "Did your mother like you?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Do I like you?" You asked.

"You _love_ me." He corrected as you smiled.

"And your father will, too. Believe me, baby." Caressing his cheekbones with your thumbs, you sucked in a breath. "It's been so long, I think he'd be overwhelmed with joy when he sees you." Tiptoeing and giving his lips a sweet kiss, you brushed your thumb against them. "Believe me."

Smiling down at you, he lowered your hands and held them as he kissed your forehead, getting a whiff of your perfume and smiling. "Let's get going." He breathed as you nodded, walking out of the bathroom after shutting off the lights and grabbing your shoes to put them on.

Walking back to the kitchen and grabbing your purse, Kylo reached out a hand as you rushed over and grabbed it before leaving the house and getting in his car, driving over to Leia's home.

You had to admit, you were getting nervous yourself. Sure, you knew Leia, but you didn't know her husband and her husband probably wasn't expecting to see his son...

The moment you made it to their home, you gawked at it. It was massive, not as massive as Kylo's home, but it was beautiful. A one story home with brick pillars and a modern look to it. The grass was freshly cut and everything looked so clean.

Getting out of the car after Kylo parked, he reached for your hand before putting his keys in his pocket, walking along the brick pathway, to the front door as you looked up at Kylo. "Are you okay?" You asked before ringing the door bell, seeing him nod as he took in a breath. "It'll be alright." You assured him with a smile before pressing the button.

Holding tightly onto your hand as he took in deep breaths, Kylo bit down on his bottom lip as you used your free hand to rub his arm. He just hoped everything would go smoothly.

Hearing the lock shift open as the door was pulled open, a young woman stood before you, furrowed eyebrows as she stood there and eyed you and Kylo. "Hello..."

"Hi?" You greeted, confused. "This is Leia Organa's home, yes?" Seeing her nod, you blinked. "If I may ask, who are you?"

Lowering her hand from the door, she straightened her posture before reaching her hand out with a soft smile. "I'm Rey."


	12. Family Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The past is in the past... What matters is now. What's around you. You've reunited with your family..."

Eyeing the young woman, seeing her brunette hair tied back in an odd hairdo of what seemed to be three stacked buns, flyaways hanging loose, you blinked as she stuck out her hand for you to shake. "Rey..." You repeated, not recalling any Rey...

That is until you remembered Leia mentioning a daughter.

"Oh god..." You mumbled as Kylo instantly looked over at you as your heart skipped a beat.

"What?" He asked as Rey eyed the two of you in confusion.

"Hi, Rey... Sorry, I'm Y/N and this is Kylo." You presented before shaking her hand as she nodded.

"Oh, right, mom mentioned we'd be having guests tonight." She said as she took a step back to allow you in, you tugging Kylo with you as he stood there, uneasy.

"Sorry! I would've answered the door but I was setting up the table." Leia nearly panted. "Hello." She greeted with a smile, pulling you and Kylo into a hug. "I'm sure you've met Rey?"

"Yes, she introduced herself." You said, taking in a small breath.

Nodding, Leia then looked up at Kylo and saw the look on his face. "Oh... B— Kylo... Uh—"

"Why do you look so familiar?" Rey asked, looking up at Kylo. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere? In photos? Do I know you?"

"No..." Kylo answered as Leia gulped.

"Rey... This— This is Ben." She said as Rey looked at her mother for a moment, unsure of what she meant. "Your older brother..." Seeing Rey's eyes widen, her heart skipped a beat.

"Th— That Ben?" She questioned as Leia nodded, Kylo standing there as his heart sank.

"I have a sister?" He asked with furrowed brows as Leia nodded.

"I'm sorry, I never mentioned her earlier... I was so caught up on catching up with you and—" Sucking in a deep breath, Leia grabbed Rey's hand. "Well... This is your little sister."

"Oh..." Was all he could say, completely thrown back. How would he have known that he had siblings? He was kidnapped at such a young age to even know... And she must've been born after he was taken. "How... How old are you, Rey?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Just turned 24." She said as he blinked. "What about you?"

"About to be 30..." Kylo answered as her eyebrows lifted. "You must've been born after I was taken..."

"Taken?" Rey's eyebrows narrowed but Leia gave her hand a squeeze.

"There's a lot we need to discuss, but I rather we do it around your father." Leia nodded as Rey took in a small breath before looking over at you.

"I'm— I'm just Kylo's... Uh, Ben's girlfriend." You nodded as Kylo sucked in a breath at the sound of _Ben_ leaving your lips.

"His girlfriend?" Rey asked with a small smile. "Well, my brother's got good taste, you're gorgeous." She chuckled as you smiled.

"Thank you." You blushed as Kylo tightened his grip around your hand. "Your family is beautiful, inside and out... So I'm lucky." You said as Leia smiled at that, Rey doing the same as you leaned your head on Kylo's arm.

"It would've been a nice warning to know our guests were Ben and his girlfriend... You know, that's a _very_ _big_ secret you don't keep." Rey muttered to Leia as Leia patted her back.

"It's a _surprise_ , sunshine." She said. "And your father doesn't know, either... Which is why we should move to the dining room." Leia gestured for you and Kylo to follow.

Letting go of Kylo's hand as you could feel him shake, you rubbed his lower back while you walked alongside him, entering the dining room and seeing a long, dark wooden table, filled with food.

"How did you make so much in such short time?" You asked as Leia shook her head.

"I actually bought it all, I wasn't sure what Ben liked..." Leia said with a small smile as Kylo shook his head.

"You— You shouldn't have." He said, eyeing the array of food.

"Look, you're a big guy and I'm sure Snoke hadn't fed you well. Well, when you were growing up. And, it's no big deal, your father and sister eat for four people." She teased as Rey rolled her eyes.

"I do not..." She grumbled but Leia gave her a look, as if saying _sure_.

"Sorry I took so long, I—" Stopping mid sentence as the old man walked into the room, everyone turned and eyed him. "Oh, they're here." He said as you blinked, eyebrows lifting at the sight.

Then, there was Kylo. With wide eyes and stutter in his heartbeat, he fell still. He was staring. The man before had struck something in him, as if a memory long lost. And it _was_ a long lost memory that hit him. " _Dada_..." Kylo mumbled as your eyebrows narrowed, looking up at him—as everyone else had.

Gulping in his spot as the old man stared back at him, his heart dropped to his feet as his eyes widened. "Ben?" He muttered, but shook his head. "No..."

"It's him." Leia nodded as she walked over to her husband. "It's Ben... Or, Kylo."

"Kylo?" The man narrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell is a Kylo?"

"Snoke named me Kylo Ren..." Kylo spoke up. "That's the only name I ever knew..."

At the sound of Snoke, he snarled. _He_ hated that man. He always believed he was the one who took his bandit from him. "Well, you're Ben Solo to me."

Nodding, Kylo gulped. "I don't know your name..." He frowned as the old man took in a deep breath.

"Han... Han Solo. Your father that never gave up on finding you." He said as he eyed his son with narrowed eyebrows and watery eyes.

Giving Kylo a small nudge, insisting he greet his father properly, he walked over to Han, unsure of what to do.

"27 years..." Han muttered before grabbing Kylo and pulling him into a tight embrace, bitting down as he held his son close. "It's about damn time!"

Hearing a sad laugh come from the old man, Kylo wrapped his arms around Han, easing into the embrace. It felt so familiar, it felt like he had been in those arms before... as a child. And he had. And he missed them.

Smiling at the sight, you couldn't help but take a photo of it: just like when he and Leia hugged.

Pushing back and looking at Kylo, Han took in a deep breath. "You're so damn tall and... All muscle... Bigger than me..."

"Well, when you have a false father like Snoke and zero social skills... You've only got yourself... And I put all my focus on me." Kylo said as Han sucked in a breath.

"There's so much we have to know." Leia chimed in. "But we should eat, I don't want to keep Y/N starving." She said as you shook your head with a small smile.

"Or me." Rey chipped in but Leia nudged her.

"Forgive me, I completely dismissed this young lady." Han said as he looked over at you. "Y/N? Right?" He asked as you nodded. "Leia talks a lot about you."

"She does?" You blushed as Han laughed with a _mhm_.

"Dad, this is Ben's _girlfriend_." Rey wiggled her eyebrows as Han's own lifted.

"Girlfriend?" He asked, looking over at Kylo, who nodded. "I get my son back and meet his girlfriend in the same day?"

"They're getting married tomorrow." Leia winked as Han grew wide-eyed.

"What—"

"We're— She's joking." Kylo shook his head with a small smile as Han couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, do you love her?" Han asked, and Kylo nodded.

"A whole lot. It's obvious." Leia snickered as you and Kylo blushed. "And she's his _first_ girlfriend!"

"What?!" Han and Rey exclaimed as you couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Please_..." Kylo looked over at his mother.

"You're his first girlfriend? And he's about to be 30? I've already had—"

Cutting off Rey, Leia spoke up, "I think it's cute. His first girlfriend could be his wife." She winked as Han grumbled a _she better_. "Now, come on, let's eat!" Leia gestured as everyone went to take their seats. Han took the head of the table as you and Kylo sat side by side, Leia in front of Kylo with Rey in front of you.

Kylo had never stuffed himself _this_ much before with food, plate after plate, eating as much as he was able to. By the end of the dinner, he had a small pouch that you jokingly called a _food baby_ when you saw it faintly protruding through his light grey t-shirt.

"You eat a lot, kid." Han teased as he drank a glass of wine, Kylo leaning back in his seat as you teasingly rubbed his belly.

"As a child and growing up with Snoke, my food was limited. The portions and all... I never knew what a McDonalds or Pizza Hut was—"

" _What_?" Rey interjected as she leaned in, holding her spoon as she was eating a slice of pie. "What kind of man..."

"Snoke is a cruel bastard." Han huffed. "Taking my son from me to hurt my family and wife's business." He said. Kylo had told them what he overheard that day he found out he was kidnapped. "Pathetic."

"Well, he's dead now." Leia said.

Sucking in a breath, Kylo looked over at you, as if asking _should I tell them?_ while you narrowed your eyebrows softly. It was up to him to make that decision, but you knew that telling them would be the right thing when you were positive his own father would've probably killed Snoke with his bare fists.

"I have to confess to something." Kylo cleared his throat, turning his attention to his parents and away from you as you reached over to hold his hand. "Only Y/N knows this..." He breathed as Han and Leia narrowed their eyebrows.

"What is it, kid?" Han asked as Kylo felt his heart sink.

"I..." Clearing his throat again as Han and Leia, as well as Rey, leaned in intently, Kylo gulped. "I poisoned Snoke. I was the reason why he... died."

Feeling the sudden silence suffocate him, Han only sat up and leaned towards Kylo, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. "You did this world a favor—"

" _Han_..." Leia sighed.

"Listen, Snoke kidnapped Ben at the age of three, gave him a shitty life, made my son suffer and kept him away from us for almost three decades." Han spoke over his shoulder. "Snoke is rotting in hell, where he belongs."

"Amen to that." Rey spoke up as Leia and Kylo looked over at her. "What? All these years I could've had an older brother to piss off..." Smiling at her comment, you couldn't help but chuckle.

"Snoke had it coming." Kylo said as he looked back at his father. "I had a horrible childhood. I was always lonely, no one spoke to me, I never made a single friend and... honestly, my first friend was probably Y/N and one of my colleagues, Phasma." Hearing that, you brushed your thumb against his knuckles. "I didn't have a good time growing up. I'll admit, it was very dark and a bit morbid... I can understand why people labeled me as a loner. I had no social skills whatsoever and I was a nervous wreck." He confessed as Leia's heart snapped. "I even had dark thoughts... Nights were long, days were even longer... I really don't know how I made it this far."

"Ben..." Leia breathed as she held her chest.

"I just— The idea of finding freedom one day was what kept me going, you know? To find a way out... I just never expected it to take this long, almost 30 years. And, I'll be honest, I don't even want to run his company. I want nothing to do with him... But, I have nothing else—"

"That's not true." You shook your head. "You're very smart and talented and you could do anything you want and I'll support you along the way." You said to Kylo with a soft smile as everyone looked at you—Leia's heart melting as Han nodded—both knew you had to be the one for their son. He had to keep you forever.

"All of us will." Leia nodded as Kylo half smiled. "The past is in the past... What matters is now. What's around you. You've reunited with your family and you have a wonderful girlfriend. Ben... You don't need anything from your past, you can focus on your future." She said as Kylo took in a small breath.

"She's right." Han nodded, patting Kylo's shoulder. "But, I have to point out the elephant in the room..." Blinking as Kylo didn't know what his father meant, Han leaned his forearms on the dining table. "That scar on your face... Did he do that?"

"No, oh no." Kylo shook his head, taking in a deep breath as you nibbled on your bottom lip. He looked down, at your hand that held his, trying to think of how to word his next sentence. "I uh... I was trying to— Uh... I was—" Gulping, he sucked in a breath. "I got in a fight thinking some man was pulling something on Y/N and it got ugly... He pulled out a knife and if I hadn't moved Y/N in time she would've gotten the hit..."

Gasping, Leia leaned in. "Ben!" She scolded, almost as if he were a teenager. "A fight?!"

"Over a girl?" Han asked with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing how Kylo shifted in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck, you jumped in and saved him from drowning. "The man was reading the situation wrong and kissed me and Kylo—uh, Ben—thought the man was doing something else but that wasn't the case and—"

"So it's jealousy?" Han asked as you and Kylo sighed.

" _Basically_." You and Kylo chimed, only for the two of you to exchange looks.

"Huh..." Han nodded, looking over at Leia as she sighed. "So you took a knife for her..."

"His intentions weren't to hurt Y/N, but she got in the way and I had to think quickly so... yeah, my face took the beating." Kylo explained as Rey lowered her spoon.

"Dad, I think that's true love right there. Ben risked his beautiful face for Y/N—"

" _Rey_." Leia scolded as Rey bit back a laugh.

"No, it's okay." Kylo said to Leia. "I wouldn't forgive myself if Y/N got the injury and I didn't." He admitted as you took in a small breath and wrapped your other hand around his.

"Well, you're okay and you put Y/N's life before yours which is what matters. You're considerate." Han said as Kylo nodded.

"Of course. Y/N comes first." He said as Leia gave him a soft smile.

After spending another half hour talking, with Leia telling you stories she remembered about Ben when he was a toddler, you couldn't help but smile at the sight of her showing you photos of him and explaining each. The love was strong and it was still there, and you knew a mothers love was powerful, but this _proved_ it.

"Ben had this bad habit of running around naked." Leia laughed. "He'd be fresh out of the bath tub and he'd just run for his father yelling _dada!_ and it was the cutest thing ever."

"Aww, so that's why you said it earlier..." You nearly whispered as you sat close to Kylo, his arm around your waist as you rested your head on his shoulder.

"It slipped." Kylo defended as you chuckled, looking down at his watch and seeing it was half past ten. "I think we should get going..."

"Of course." Leia nodded as three of you stood up, saying your goodbyes. "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime." Kylo smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Leia smiled over at you before Han had emerged from the kitchen after helping Rey clean up the dishes.

"It was a nice surprise. I hope you two will visit often." Han said as he went to say goodbye.

"Definitely." You nodded as the married couple walked the two of you out. "Get home safe and have a good night."

"Thank you and likewise." Kylo waved as he walked off with you, to his car and opening the passenger door for you.

"That went amazing." You said as Kylo nodded in agreement before rounding the car and getting in the driver's seat. "Far better than expected."

"Yeah." He smiled, reaching over to hold your chin and giving you a sweet kiss to the lips. "Thank you."

Shaking your head, you lowered his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Don't thank me. It was time life did something nice for you." Letting go of his hand and reaching over to push your fingers through his hair, you gave him a wholehearted smile. "I'm glad you're around. I'm beyond glad to have met you, Kylo... And I'm thankful to be in your life, as your best friend and lover." Leaning over, you kissed his cheek as he smiled at the feeling of your lips against his skin. "Now lets go home so I can cuddle you."

Sniggering, Kylo nodded before doing as told, bringing the two of you back home. Eventually, after washing your face and dealing with your night routines, you found yourself in just your panties with Kylo nude beside you; your leg was draped over his hips as you nuzzled your face into his neck. You were practically a Koala bear and he was your tree.

Falling asleep easily as you rested against him, Kylo lied there with a hand holding your thigh as his other draped over your waist, tracing shapes against your skin. He was physically tired, but his mind was wide awake, running through nearly every moment of his life. From the most darkest moments where he found himself crying, locked up in a bathroom, hunched over a sink, all the way to the lightest areas... like the moment he first laid eyes on you. Even to something that happened not that long again: when he asked you to be his girlfriend.

Smiling to himself, knowing that he finally achieved his freedom from Snoke, Kylo lowered his chin and kissed the top of your head before nuzzling it, taking in your scent. He loved you more than the universe loved love.

And, no matter if he had been officially dating you for two days and known you for a few weeks, he knew he could never love anyone else the way he loved you.

He was going to make you his forever... and he would be yours.

With a simple question... But, first? He needed a ring.


	13. Blindfolded Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby, please, let me watch you."

The digital clock on the left nightstand struck 7AM, you were already wide awake and getting your things ready for the day. You left Kylo to sleep in for a bit longer, knowing he was able to come and go to work as he pleases.

Settling a mug just diagonal to the clock, you lowered the sheets just enough from Kylo, enough for his torso to be exposed. He lied there, with an arm just above his head and his other spread out towards your side to the bed, not moving since you had left. His lips were lightly parted and a faint snore left him as he was deep in sleep. You had to admit, he looked precious sleeping.

Carefully climbing the bed and straddling him, enough not to wake him, you leaned forward and left gentle kisses up his neck, to his cheeks and forehead before he began to squirm around with a grumble. Covering your mouth to stifle a laugh, you pushed his hair behind his ears before biting your bottom lip, watching his eyebrows scrunch up as his lips pursed.

Letting out a small sound as you caressed his cheek, Kylo opened his eyes, only to smile at the sight of you. With the morning light seeping through the windows of his bedroom and haloing you, he reached up and cupped your cheeks. "Hello, angel."

"Hi." You grinned, leaning down and resting against his shoulder as he held you. "I let you sleep in a little bit longer." You said, kissing his neck before sitting back up. "There's some coffee and I made a small breakfast for you, too. I have to go get ready." You pointed as Kylo frowned. "Don't look at me like that... I'll see you for lunch." You nodded as his frown deepened, causing you to chuckle.

"Do you have to go to work?" He grumbled as you nodded. "Fine..."

"It'll go by fast, baby." You said before leaving a chaste kiss to his lips, getting off of him and the bed before handing him his coffee as he sat up. "I promise." You nodded, running your fingers through his hair before kissing his cheek. "I love you."

Reaching out and holding your hand before you walked away and slid from your grip, Kylo smiled. "I love you." Watching you walk away with a grin and disappearing behind the bathroom door, he leaned back against the headboard of his bed and sighed. He was going to marry you. He was going to pop the question and ask you to spend the rest of forever with him and he couldn't help but feel excited.

Readying yourself for the day, showering and getting dressed, you walked out of the bathroom to see Kylo wasn't on the bed any longer, possibly already eating his breakfast. Slipping your feet into your heels after pulling on a blazer for your outfit. Walking out of the room and over to the kitchen, you saw Kylo seated on one of the stools for the island table, eating the food you made him. You hadn't realized it till then that he was wearing reading glasses.

"Since when did you wear reading glasses?" You asked, walking over to him and kissing his cheek, looking over and seeing he was reading a newspaper.

"For a while, I don't wear them all that often, just when I'm reading a lot." He explained as he moved his arm to wrap around your waist, turning his head and kissing your cheek. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Of course." You softly spoke, turning enough to kiss his shoulder, then just under his ear. "I have to get going, I'll see you later." You said, turning his head so you could kiss him goodbye before you left his reach.

"Have a good day, baby." He said as you went to grab your purse, looking over at him and smiling back with a small _thank you_ and a wave.

Waiting for you to shut the door, Kylo instantly lifted the newspaper and looked at his phone, eyeing all the listed jewelers near the First Order building for him to look at. He was going to spend most of his day doing that and he needed a little help from someone...

Once you had arrived to work and greeted all the familiar faces, you spend the first half of your day answering emails and making phone calls, amazed  that you had enough to keep you busy for almost four hours straight.

Looking at the time on your monitor, you let out a sigh. 11:53. Seven minutes till lunch.

Grabbing your phone from one of your desks drawers, you called Kylo. Waiting for the ringing to end as you scribbled a few notes down, you heard the line connect as you smiled the moment he said hi, baby doll. "Hi hon, are we still up for lunch?"

" _Shit... Baby, I got caught up in a ton of crap at work and I want be able to meet up with you, I'm sorry_." Kylo said as you lightly frowned.

"It's okay, I'll see you later then." You said, nodding as if he could see you. "I hope everything is fine."

" _It is, it is... It's just last minute stuff I'm dealing with. I promise to make up for it tonight, okay?"_

"Okay..." You grinned. "I love you."

" _I love you too, angel_."

At that, you hung up and decided to have lunch in the small cafe on the first floor of the building.

"Ahh crap, I hate lying to her." Kylo shook his head before sliding his phone into his suits jackets pocket.

"So, you haven't told me the emergency, Ben." Leia said as she stood before her son with arms crossed, the two at a small restaurant, sitting outside.

"Well, I had this sort of... epiphany last night."

"And that was?"

Sucking in a breath, Kylo leaned in. "I want to marry Y/N—"

"WHAT?!" Leia exclaimed as Kylo hushed her. "Already? You're serious? I mean—"

"Yes, I'm beyond serious, mom." He nodded. "I love her so fucking much and I— Look, I went almost 30 years without a girlfriend. _30_. And I finally found this... This angel of a woman and she's just— She's everything! She loves me, mom... She had every chance to leave me behind... but, she didn't." He shook his head as Leia sucked in a breath. "I want... I really want to marry her. I want that life with her. To officially live together, to share last names and wedding bands... To have a future of our own."

Nodding, Leia sat up. "I see, I see." She waved her hand. "And you need my help to find a ring?"

"Yes, I don't know what the hell to even do. I googled places and all but there's far too many and—well—you're married so..." Kylo pointed his finger at the engagement and wedding ring on Leia's ring finger. "So? Will you help me?"

Smiling, Leia nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. Just make sure you truly want this. 100%. You can not go around thinking this is something as easy as having a girlfriend. It's full on commitment, Ben. And I swear to you if you break the sweet girl's heart I will come for your ears—"

"Mom..." Kylo breathed as she lifted her hands in defense. "A simple yes or no will suffice."

"...Yes. I'll help." She said as she reached over and grabbed his hand. "Do not fuck it up, Ben. She's your first girlfriend. You hardly have any experience so I expect you to go above and beyond for her."

"I will. I will!" He shrieked as Leia smiled. "Gosh... You're making this harder than it should be—"

"Shh..." She waved her hand before standing up. "Come on, we've got a lot of places to look at for this ring. Do you know her size?" Leia asked as Kylo stood up and followed her.

"Uh... No?"

"Of course not... Good thing you can resize jewelry." Leia sighed as the two walked away, over to their first stop.

Spending a good hour jumping from a few stores as Kylo couldn't seem to find the right ring that he liked, everything seeming not perfect enough, both him and Leia came to a stop before a glass case. Eyeing the ring together, almost as if it pulled both of them to it, they both gawked.

"This is beautiful..." Leia gawked.

Eyeing the silver band that held the diamonds that formed the engagement ring, Kylo smiled. "This is the one." It wasn't too showy, nor was it too big, it was the perfect size and no other ring around it compared. "This is the ring."

"A bit pricey but—"

"I have the money, if I could, I'd spend every penny on Y/N." Kylo said, wide eyed still on the diamond ring. "She's worth more than all the riches."

Smiling, Leia then looked over, her son looking as if he had found buried treasure with the expression on his face. "You're too cute." She chuckled before walking away to get someone to help them get the ring.

After getting the ring in a box and in a bag, paying for it and keeping a tight grip on it, Kylo couldn't help but feel giddy from the over excitement. He wanted to just run up to your office and propose already, but that would've been a terrible idea and memory.

"How are you going to do it?" Leia asked as the two stood before the Resistance building.

"I have a lot of ideas... I actually watched youtube videos and even looked on that— that pin— pinterest? That pinterest website." Kylo narrowed his eyes as he tried to explain, waving his hand before nodding. "Yeah, lots of ideas..."

"Keep it simple but not too simple. Something you know she will never forget." Leia winked as Kylo nodded. "And make it meaningful, too."

"How did dad propose to you?" He curiously asked as Leia couldn't help but laugh.

"We went skydiving and he asked me right when I jumped out. Imagine me, yelling all the way down." She grinned as Kylo chuckled. "When we made it to the ground, I yelled _hell yeah_ and... Well, here we are! Two beautiful kids." Leia smiled up at him as he smiled back.

"Well, he probably had more time to decide... This is very last minute so I can't do anything that extreme... Or thrilling..."

Walking closer to her son, Leia patted his shoulder. "You'll make it work." She smiled, cupping his cheek and tiptoeing to kiss his other as Kylo bent forward. "Good luck, Ben. She will definitely say yes." With a wink, Leia walked off, leaving her son there to take in a deep breath as his heart raced.

He knew what he was going to do.

More than happy to see the work day roll by so swiftly as you found yourself driving back home, wanting to see Kylo more than anything else, you parked your car and nearly rushed up to the entrance. You nearly had forgotten that you didn't have keys just yet, but, when you knocked and didn't get a response—or when you rang the door bell—you checked the handle and was surprised to see it was unlocked already.

Maybe he was expecting you...

"Babe?" You called out but your voice only echoed as you walked in. Shutting the door behind you and locking it, your attention got caught by a rose petal... then more rose petals as you slowly turned and saw a trail. "Baby?" You called out again, still no response. Letting out a breath, you settled your purse on the dining room table and followed the trail that was clearly leading you somewhere. You wondered what Kylo had in mind...

Smiling as you realized it lead to the bedroom, you noticed the door was shut. Biting your bottom lip and twisting the knob, pushing it open, you only took two steps in and stopped. "Kylo!" You squealed, covering your mouth as you grinned. He was lying on the bed—that was covered in even more rose petals—nude and lying on his side.

"Hello, princess." He smirked as you blushed, covering your eyes for a moment before you heard shifting. You hadn't realized it till then that he was holding a single rose.

"Why are you naked?" You asked. "I mean, it's a very lovely sight, but... aren't you cold?"

"My balls are freezing but this is worth it." He assured as he walked up to you, reaching his right hand to hold your left one. "I spent an hour easily trying to think of what I was going to say to you... but I realized it's better to say it then and there, where it's more from the heart."

Tilting your head as you eyed him, Kylo took in a small breath.

"I lived a very shitty, lonely life, with no one to love me and no one to love... I lived every day unsure if I'd see the next. But I did. On and on until the day I met you. And not a single day before that had I ever felt my heart so heavy before... You were so kind and sweet—still are, of course—" He chuckled as you smiled. "Beautiful, intriguing... God, you're so perfect, Y/N. And I hate... I hate that this started off with me making you a fucking target because you— you didn't deserve that. You weren't that. You were _more_. And it took me a bit to realize it, and when you said you loved me that very first time in the hospital... I just knew it in my heart that that's what I felt. Pure love. But I was so afraid because I never felt it before and—" Choking on his words as he tightened his grip around your hand, you reached up and held his cheek as your own eyes began to water. "I love you so... so _so_ fucking much, Y/N. It's unbelievable. And I— I couldn't live with myself knowing I screwed you over without an explanation. I'll never forgive myself for treating you the way I have but... but, Y/N... you mean the universe to me and I—"

Blinking as you watched him fall to a knee, your eyes widened. What was he doing? He couldn't be doing what you thought... He was only holding a rose out to you...

"I want to spend all of eternity with you, by my side, baby." He smiled as your heart fluttered within your chest. "Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?"

Feeling your breath getting caught in your throat as your tears slipped, you nearly panted as your heart raced. Shifting your eyes from his, to the rose, you gasped at the sight of the ring sitting at the center of the blooming flower, waiting to occupy your ring finger. "Kylo... Kylo, oh, god..." You cried out before looking back over at him. "Y— Yes! Yes! Of course!" You jumped with a nod as his breath hitched.

"Really?!" He jumped to his feet as you nodded.

"Definitely! Yes! I love you!" You exclaimed as Kylo released your hand and held the back of your neck, pulling you into a strong kiss.

"I love you, baby, so much." He muttered against your lips, not bothering to separate from the kiss, tasting both his and your tears.

"I love you... I love you, Kylo." You cried out, happily, reaching for the ring. Putting it on before holding his face, kissing him deeply as he tossed the rose onto the night stand, Kylo lifted you.

"I told you I'd make up for not being at lunch..." He muttered as you chuckled, kissing him passionately before he sat on his bed with you on top of him.

Sucking his bottom lip as you kept your hands on his cheeks, you stood up and kicked your heels off, removing your blazer and unbuttoning your blouse as you untucked it. Just about to slide it off of your shoulders, your eyebrows narrowed as you did a double take. "What... is this?" You asked, eyeing the nightstand to the right of you that now had the rose. It was scattered in... _interesting_ objects.

"I thought we'd try something a little different... Well, somewhat, just different objects with the same usages..." Kylo grinned as you eyed the handcuffs, blindfold and a gag.

Smirking, you turned your head and looked back at Kylo. "Hmm..."

"What?" He asked, his smile fading at the sight of the mischievous look in your eyes. He wasn't sure if he was scared or turned on... maybe both. "Is that horny demon possessing you again?"

Removing your blouse and unzipping your skirt, shimmying out of it, you walked over to Kylo and held his shoulders while looking down at him. "Of course not." You shook your head, leaning in and kissing down his neck, licking a broad strip before biting and sucking the wet skin, causing a moan to rumble in Kylo's chest.

Reaching for your waist as his fingers dug into your skin, you marked a row of hickeys over his neck and collar bone. "Definitely not..." He grunted as you bit his ear lobe and chuckled, your hands moving up, into his hair and running through the smooth texture.

"I love your ears..." You mumbled as you kissed underneath them, lifting yourself up enough to tuck his hair behind both. "They're so cute and big..."

"Really?" He asked as you nodded, biting your bottom lip with a small smile. "They're kind of my weakness."

"What do you mean?" You asked, now looking him in the eye.

"Well, when you bite them I legit feel weak. It's a weakness." He shrugged as you grinned, leaning in and biting his ear lobe again as he sighed.

"They're so cute..." You breathed as Kylo shivered, eyes fluttering closed as you took that as your cue to do something. Reaching over for the handcuffs, you moved off of Kylo and sat behind him, kissing his back gently as you reached for his hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked, peeking an eye as you brought his hands behind him.

"Nothing." You grinned, biting his ear for a third time as he groaned, shutting his eyes. Cuffing his wrists together, Kylo's eyes shot open.

"No—"

"Yes." You snickered, crawling beside him and kissing his cheek before your nails gently dragged down his chest. "You proposed to me and I think you deserve something for that, baby." Kissing his jaw, your hand lowered all the way down his happy trail as he shivered underneath your touch.

His breathing was quickening as you could hear him panting. Looking at him as your hand gently palmed his length, Kylo's lips parted. "I... I was supposed— I was the one who—"

"Shhh... It's okay." You whispered in his ear, stroking his cock as he groaned. "You got me the most beautiful engagement ring ever, love. I wanna thank you for that." Leaving feather like kisses against his neck, your hand worked along his length as Kylo moaned, faint cries leaving him as he knew he couldn't do anything with his hands. He should've known buying the cuffs would've backfired... but, it was hot.

Turning his head with your free hand as your other pumped his cock, you pulled him into a deep kiss as your tongue slid through his parted lips, meeting his and gliding against it.

Kylo couldn't keep his eyes open and he almost felt like he was suffocating. Your little fist felt so much better than his own that he couldn't help but leak with pre cum as you stroked him as if he were made of glass.

"Y/N, baby..." He panted as you smiled into the mess of a kiss, opened mouths practically kissing everywhere but on the lips.

"It's okay, honey, I'm gonna treat you so good..." Releasing your hand as Kylo groaned in disapproval at the lack of your touch, you grabbed the blindfold.

Looking over at you, he frowned. "Come on, baby, please..." He whined, but you shook your head and tied it over his eyes.

"It'll make it more fun, believe me." You grinned as you fell to your knees, in between his own as you eyed his hardened cock with a smile. Stroking his thick thighs with your palms, Kylo panted even more, unsure of what you were doing.

His heart was racing and he could feel the blood rushing to his head that he almost became light headed the moment he felt your gentle breathing against the head of his cock. "Baby..."

Smirking, you licked the pre cum away as Kylo nearly squealed at that, your tongue pressed against his tip before you took him in your mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck, shit!" Kylo cursed out, breathing heavily. His fists balled up, knowing he couldn't grab anything with them restricted behind him. All he wanted to do was grab and pull your hair, keeping you in between his thighs and guide your opened mouth.

Licking and sucking, enough to tease him and having him crying out your name in pleas, you felt his hips bucking up to you as you pressed your hands against them, releasing him from your mouth as he let out a disgruntled groan. "Stay still." You ordered as he frowned. Taking him back in your mouth and bobbing your head, as far as you could take him, Kylo cried out. Curses left his mouth but he was unable to even finish them.

"Fu— Sh—" Moaning and grunting, Kylo tried so hard not to fuck your mouth as you press your thumbs against his hip bones before massaging his thighs. "Baby! Fuck! Baby girl, yes!" He whined, sounding like a complete whore for you, so filthy—and aggravated. He wished he could watch you.

His jaw is tight and his nails are digging into his palm as he breaks into a sweat. He needed to watch you, he _had_ to make eye contact with you. To see the way your head just took in his dick and sucked on it like your favorite lollipop. The thought was turning him on even more, his stomach tightening as his chest burned. You even reached a hand up and pressed against one of his pecks before running it down his stomach with your nails trailing.

"Y/N, Y/N... Please— Please, baby!" Kylo begged as you smiled. You loved the sight of him unraveling before you, hands tied up and eyes blinded by a cloth. It makes your panties wet—more wet than they already were. "Fuck! Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum!" He yelled out, but, before he could dare, you removed yourself from him as the wet sound echoed within Kylo's ears. "Fuck, no, come back!" He cried as you licked your lips.

"I want you to cum inside of me, but not that way." You said as Kylo whined. Unhooking your bra and tossing it to a side, you pulled off your soaking panties and placed them in his hands as he groaned.

"Y/N, please..." He panted as you straddled him, your slick folds teasing him as his breath hitched. "Baby, please, let me watch you."

"Nuh-uh." You shook your head, grinding your hips against him before an idea came to mind as you stood up. "Move back." Watching him do so as he sat more back into the bed, legs still over the edge, you straddled Kylo's thigh and reached up, holding his cheek before you leaned in. Your hard nipples pressed against his chest as he licked his lips and tightened his grip around your panties. "I love you, baby, but I love hearing you cry for me."

"Huh—" Catching his breath as he felt your wetness coat his left thigh, you began rocking your hips, riding his thigh as Kylo choked on a moan.

"Mmh..." You hummed, rubbing yourself against him, taking in heavy breaths as you reached up and curled your fingers around his hair. "Your thighs are so thick, ugh, I love them." You smiled, edging yourself enough to cum with him when the moment came. "Mmm... You feel so good."

"Ugh, Y/N—" Sucking in a deep breath, feeling your wet pussy rub against him, unable to see it... it was making his heart race faster. The fact that he couldn't see any of it made matters worse and he was sure he was going to be shooting out his cum if you didn't stop.

"Shh, baby..." Kissing his cheek as you humped his thigh, feeling your insides twist and burn, you decided that was enough before you lifted yourself and positioned yourself before his cock, sinking inch by inch with a satisfying stretch as your back arched into his, your forehead resting in his shoulder as Kylo's head fell back.

"Agh, fuck, m— move... Move your hips, pl— please!" He pleaded.

Biting his shoulder, teasingly, you held onto his face and brought him into a kiss as you thrusted your hips against him, moaning into his mouth as your tongue found his again. "I love you so much, Kylo." You smiled as you kissed him.

"Fuck— I love you, baby, I love you..." He breathed. "I fucking love you..."

Rutting your hips at a fast pace, sinking as far as you could, you moaned loudly in his mouth as Kylo nearly ripped your panties in half in his grip, lips sloppily meeting your own as he couldn't focus. He was so hypnotized in the feeling of your tightness, the taste of your mouth, and the desire to fuck you himself as you fucked him.

Lifting his hips eagerly to meet yours as you welcomed it, slamming into him, you both felt an unbearable heat forming within yourselves as your orgasms were building up.

" _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ —" Kylo chanted almost like a prayer as he felt tears prick his eyes and drip down his cheek. One of your hands had let go of his hair before reaching in between your thighs and rubbed at your clit, overstimulating yourself as a scream was building within your throat. You wanted to cum with him, at least the once. You wanted him to feel your wetness as he filled you with his seed.

And as Kylo cried out in pleasure, cumming inside of you, you screamed out his name as you soaked his cock—and your fingers—with your cum.

Resting your forehead against his, you sucked in deep breaths before leaving a soft kiss to his chin. Releasing his hair and lifting up one side of his blindfold so he could look at you, his hooded eye barely focused on you as you gave him a lazy grin. "Open your mouth."

Although his lips were already parted, his mouth fully opened without question as you slid your cum stained fingers in his mouth for him to taste. Swirling his tongue and sucking your fingers clean, he smiled against them before reopening his mouth as you had watched.

Kissing his cheek, you removed the blindfold and tossed it to a side before you nuzzled his face. "You know, it's going to be my turn to have you my way next time." He said as you grinned with a nod.

"I can't wait to see how that goes." Kissing his cheek, you shut your eyes. "You can do what you want to my body, baby, just don't hurt me."

Turning his head and kissing your forehead, Kylo breathed, "Never."


	14. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They are so... curious."

It was one of the most quietest, softest moments, you've ever shared with Kylo. After removing the handcuffs and lazily tossing them off of the bed as he pulled you into a sweet kiss, still holding your underwear, the two of you fell back into the center of the mattress

He held you close to him, lips never parting, not even to breathe. It was so delicate and careful, his lips just barely pressing against yours as you softly moaned into them. It made your heart race, and with the way his digits were stroking your spine, you sighed in content.

Letting your panties fall from his grip as he reached for your hair, gently massaging his fingers against your scalp, you felt at ease. Lying against the silk sheets in a post orgasmic glow, beside the man that would soon be your husband, kissing one another as if there was no care in the world. It was just you two, the engagement ring, and the dark red sheets.

Gliding his hand up your back, over your shoulder and down your arm, he intertwined his fingers with your own before separating his lips from your own, kissing your wrist and forearm before moving up to the back of your hand. Your knuckles and fingertips, then the engagement ring. Leaning back and opening his eyes, Kylo eyed it with a wide smile. "Future Mrs. Ren-Solo." He teased as you opened your eyes, a tired smile on your lips as you looked over at him.

"Solo?" You quietly asked.

"It's my real last name... I think... It would be nice to include it." He breathed before letting go of your hand and pulling you close to him, hugging you as he kissed your neck. "My baby doll." Kylo smiled against your chin, his hair tickling you as you chuckled.

"I love you..." You yawned as Kylo rested his head against your breasts, listening to your heartbeat. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Mmm... Me too." He hummed, kissing one of your breasts before he brought the sheets over the two of you. "You have no work tomorrow and neither do I so we are sleeping in."

"Really?" You gasped in excitement as Kylo nodded.

"Mhm... I told my mom about the whole proposal... I actually was with her during lunch to buy the ring..."

"Mmm... So that's the truth, huh?" You asked as he nodded, you only grinning. "I'm glad."

"Now you can fully move in with me." Kylo smiled, leaving small kisses against your chest. "Even though you practically were." He snickered as you smiled. "You and me, baby... And maybe five kids—"

"Kylo..."

"Okay, three." He reasoned as you chuckled. "I love you, angel."

"I love you, sweetheart." You breathed, eyes closed as you were falling asleep. "Always and forever..."

That next morning had come, although not so quickly as the previous, Kylo was already grinning at the sight of you fast asleep before him. Fixing his position and reaching out to caress your cheek, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of your nose before leaning back, watching. It wasn't a creepy thing to do, not when he was going to marry you.

You looked like an angel—as always—yet, the sight always had his heart racing. So gentle and precious. Soft breathing and a smooth complexion. You must've been dreaming something nice because you had a small smile on your lips. "Precious doll..." Kylo whispered as he stroked your jaw, then neck before reaching for your hand.

The shine of the diamond ring that decorated your finger nearly blinded him, the shimmer and shine from the morning light reflected off of it and sent rainbows of color reflecting onto the ceiling. Sucking in a breath, Kylo's thumb rubbed against the back of your hand as he looked back at you. He couldn't wait to officially call you his, to introduce you as his beautiful and lovely wife. The idea excited Kylo.

What didn't excite Kylo was the reality that he had yet to meet your parents... And he knew that was going to have to be done before anything could proceed. He also realized, if he were to be a traditional man, he never asked your father for your hand in marriage...

But, times had changed and Kylo was too eager to wait another minute. He couldn't help it, you were everything and more to him and he just wanted you for all eternity.

Shifting in your spot as you groaned, your eyes fluttered open to the sight of Kylo—your future husband—eyeing you with a sweet smile. "Hmm... Hi, baby." You hummed before burying your face in his chest, hand in his but not questioning it.

"Good morning, angel." Kylo greeted with his groggy voice, causing your grin to widen.

"I just wanna stay in bed all day with you..." You mumbled into his chest, your nose pressed against it before you puckered your lips and kissed his skin. "Cuddling... Kissing... Love making..."

"No fucking?" He teased as you sniggered, pushing his hand back with yours before you let go of his grip and reached over for Kylo's hair. Twirling and brushing it, you scooted even closer to him, bodies pressed together as you sighed. "Just wondering..."

"Shh..." You hushed, kissing up his chest, to his neck before stopping on his adam's apple. "Maybe..."

Snickering, Kylo rubbed his hand against your back as you shivered from his gentle touch. The silence weaved in between the two of you as you held each other close. Bare bodies together as one as you shut your eyes. You could fall asleep once again without a care in the world, all you needed was right before you.

"I think... I should meet your parents." Kylo broke the silence. "I mean, I have to, eventually? You know... I can't get married to you with no one to walk you down the aisle." Kylo teased as you shook your head, leaning back enough and looking up at him. "Hopefully your dad doesn't kill me..."

"Well, I talk to them often and I haven't really mentioned you—"

"Really?" Kylo whined but you hushed him.

"These past few days I did mention that I was starting to see someone... I kept it minimal and in the air. My mother was super curious but I left it like that... They don't know how long we've been together, so..." Winking, Kylo only smirked before reaching to hold your cheek.

"You're not going to lie, are you?"

"No." You shook your head. "But, they won't know everything... I mean, I'm an adult and they'll know I'm happy. It'll be obvious. It really is." You smiled, kissing his chin before mumbling. "I love my baby so much."

"And he loves you so very much, baby girl." Kylo lowly spoke, moving his head to nestle in your neck while kissing it as you lazily smiled. 

Rolling you onto your back, Kylo began leaving kisses all over your body, nearly every inch, making you feel like a goddess. With sweet words being whispered into your skin as he praised you and your body, you sat up with him before pulling him to you. You buried yourself into his chest as the two of embraced one another.

Kissing the top of your head, Kylo lifted you out of his bed and into his bathroom, spending the whole morning in there, taking your sweet time showering together and _waking up_. With gentle kisses under the shower head, soft touches against soaked skin, washing one another and staying in a very comfortable silence, the two of you  soon found yourselves sharing breakfast in the kitchen.

Sitting on the bar stool while eating his bowl of cereal, you sat before Kylo on the table as you ate your own. Kylo was in nothing but boxers as you sat there in your panties and one of Kylo's v-necks. Just a few minutes before you had called your parents and asked if you could meet them for lunch, that you had a surprise. Although you knew everything was so sudden, you had hoped they'd understand your decision—but that didn't mean you weren't nervous.

Seeing how low your focus was, Kylo took a spoonful of his cereal before settling the spoon in the bowl, reaching over to rub your thigh as you looked at him. Seeing him smile at you with puffy cheeks full of cereal, you chuckled before leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "I'm fine." You assured, knowing he must've noticed your expression. "Just nervous..." You sighed as Kylo nodded, finishing his food before settling it beside you.

"Hey, everything will be alright... If they don't agree then we'll find someone else to walk you down the aisle." Kylo teased as you laughed, shaking your head while placing your bowl behind you before looking back at him, pushing your fingers through his hair before gently massaging his scalp.

"We can get Phasma to do it." You chuckled. "I'm sure she'd be honored." Seeing Kylo nod with a small grin as his eyes fell closed, you took in a small breath before dropping your hand and leaning forward, pulling him in your arms. "I can't believe we're gonna get married." You mumbled into his shoulder. "I would never have expected us to." Laughing as you breathed him in, the scent of his freshly cleaned hair made your smile widen.

"Me? A married man? I'm pretty sure this is all a dream and I'm gonna be so pissed when I wake up." Kylo shook his head before kissing your neck.

Leaning back and looking down at him, you held his cheeks and smirked. "Well, I hate to break it to you but this is a dream."

Gasping, Kylo frowned. "Aw, shit..." He sighed. "It was fun while it lasted. It was nice to learn what love was through you." Kylo nodded as you couldn't help but smile. "But... It does make sense as to why I get so submissive around you. Must be a dream."

Watching him cross his arms behind his head, you rolled your eyes as you shoved him. "Don't lie to yourself, honey, you love when I top you." You winked as he grinned. "Especially when I get you screaming and begging—"

"Okay, okay..." He waved a hand as you laughed. "It's pretty hot but I'm still very much upset that you didn't let me watch you give me head." Kylo glared as you snickered.

"Well..." Taking in a deep breath as you hopped off of the counter, you gave Kylo a pat on the shoulder. "It must suck to be you because you'll never get to watch me." Shrugging as you walked away, Kylo frowned, grabbing the bowls and placing them in the sink before rushing after you.

"Whoa, what! No, you _have_ to let me watch at _least_ once!" He begged as he caught up to you, grabbing your hand. " _Please_..."

Stopping in your tracks and tapping your chin, you breathed in, "...No."

"WHAT!" Kylo exclaimed as you slid from his grip with a chuckle, disappearing into his bedroom as his shoulders drop. "Two can play this game, baby!" He called out, an idea etching itself into his mind.

Spending the next hour getting ready for the lunch, changing into a dress, you sat on the bed to strap on your heels as Kylo had easily spent a good twenty minutes picking a suit in his colossal closet—you never expected the man to own so many suits that were just in black... Maybe a few dark blues, but even then, it _still_ looked black.

"Kylo, it's just a lunch with my parents..." You said with a huff before standing up.

"Its not just a lunch, Y/N, it's with your _parents_. It _matters_." He responded as you aimed for the closet.

"You don't have to think too—" Cutting yourself off as you saw him standing there in nothing but his slacks, just about ready to put his dress shirt on, your head tilted as you bit your inner lip.

"What?" Lifting his head and seeing you, Kylo grinned. "You like what you see?" He asked as you nodded, licking your lips before sucking them in as Kylo walked over. "You're always such a slut for me in my suits, huh..."

"Just like how you're a slut for me topping you." You winked before your eyes fell to his chest, his shirt hanging loose as the sight of the outline of his pecks caused your heart to skip a beat.

Reaching for your hands and pressing them against his chest, dragging them down, you bit your lip as Kylo smiled, watching your chest heave. "We've never fucked in here..." He nearly whispered as he leaned into your touch, your heart fluttering as you gulped.

"Kylo..." You groaned, before looking up at him, his face inches from yours, minty breath fanning your cheek. "Maybe later."

Frowning, his hands dropped from your own as you couldn't help but chuckle, tiptoeing and kissing his lips before lowering yourself and helping him button the shirt. "We better, my dick is hard just watching you."

Shaking your head with a small laugh, you kissed his neck before closing the last button, not all the way to the top, but enough for his collar bone to show. He wasn't going to wear a tie this time around. "Alright, hard dick, lets hurry up, we've gotta get going."

"Nice nickname." He joked, leaning over and kissing your cheek before finishing up as you went to get your purse. After a good fifteen minutes, the two of you were off.

"Alright, everything is going to be alright! We'll get through this! We can do this, this isn't anything big... N— ope!"

Blinking as you stood before Kylo, waiting to be seated as you had arrived before your parents, you tilted your head as you listened to Kylo's voice crack. "Someone lost their confidence." You teased. It was almost as if Kylo took all of your anxieties and kept them.

"I am not." He defended as you chuckled, reaching over and caressing his cheek. "I'm not..." Kylo frowned.

"It's okay to be in denial." You teased as he glared. "I love you and that's all that matters..." You winked, getting a hold of the back of his neck, tiptoeing and pulling him into a kiss.

"Y/N?" Hearing a soft voice call out, you pushed Kylo back as he stumbled and tripped over his own foot as you quickly turned with wide eyes and lifted eyebrows.

"Mom!" You exclaimed with a smile, turning to see your father. "Dad!"

"What the hell, Y/N?" Kylo huffed as he stood up, rubbing his ass before seeing you looking over your shoulder with wide eyes, nudging your head towards your parents. "O— Oh!"

Blinking as you watched Kylo walk over to you, your parents narrowed their eyebrows, unsure of what was going on. "Honey, what's going on?" Your father asked.

"Uh, well... This—" Reaching for Kylo and tugging him to you, you smiled and presented your hand. "This is my boyfriend, Kylo."

"Boyfriend?" Your mothers eyebrows lifted before she eyed Kylo, a smirk forming on her lips as she leaned in to you. "Honey, you hit the jack pot. Tall, dark, and mysterious with that scar." She whispered as you held in a laugh, Kylo biting his tongue and acting as if he didn't hear that.

"Uh, yeah..." You nodded as your father looked at you, then Kylo, then back to you. Suddenly, a shimmer catching his eyes.

"AN ENGAGEMENT RING!" Your father exclaimed as you jumped.

"Dad—"

"An engagement ring?!" Your mother gasped.

"Mom—"

"W— What! You! Married! What!" Your father choked as you took a small step back and leaned into Kylo.

"An engagement ring! Y/N! You're engaged!" Your mother pointed as you sucked in a breath.

"This... went better than I thought." Kylo snickered as you blinked.

"I—" Cutting yourself off as your parents went back and forth, pointing at the ring and gasping, your shoulders dropped. At least they weren't upset... But you were sure they were _mad_ in the head. "Are you two done?" You asked as they closed their mouths and nodded. "I did not see this coming..." You mumbled over to Kylo.

"Is this why were having this lunch? To meet your lovely boyfriend?" Your mother asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows as you let out a small whine.

"Yes..."

"Wonderful!" Your father clapped before he and your mother snatched Kylo from you and walked away, the poor man looking over at you and giving you pleading eyes as you mouthed a _sorry_.

Following after and sitting beside Kylo—someone who was bombarded with over an infinite amount of questions—you held his hand underneath the table as you allowed your parents to "interrogate" him. After all, you had to give them that after keeping him a secret.

And the whole lunch went this way. Question after question and you could tell Kylo was growing exhausted. "Alright, I think that's enough. You hardly let him breathe." You said as Kylo leaned back in his seat with a sigh. "Or eat..." Looking at his plate and seeing most of his food was still there, you frowned.

"Sorry, but it isn't everyday that our only daughter is getting married." Your mother smiled. "The only one left to get married is getting married..." She teared up as you shook your head.

"Okay, okay, we should get going." You said, standing up and tugging Kylo with you before saying goodbye to your parents. "I love you, I'll talk to you later." You waved.

"Oh, okay! Well, when you call, we'll probably have more questions for your CEO boyfriend and—"

Shaking your head, you lifted a hand. " _Goodbye_..." Walking away with Kylo, you gave his arm a kiss. "I'll make you lunch you poor thing." You chuckled as he whined, taking him back to his car before returning home.

"They are so... curious." Kylo breathed as he slouched on the stool, hands rubbing against his face as you made him a small lunch to make up for the interrogation. "I don't know what I'd prefer: them giving me the cold shoulder or going through what I just went through..."

Placing the plate before him as you rubbed his back, you leaned in and kissed the side of his head. "Look, I'd be super curious if my daughter all of a sudden was engaged to a man I didn't know." You defended as Kylo lowered his hands. "They meant no harm, at least they're okay with us getting married." Smiling at him as you wrapped your arms around his waist, you gave him a quick kiss to the lips. "All is good." You nodded before letting him be so he could eat.

After Kylo had finished his lunch, the two of you decided to go back to your place and gather more things to bring in. More clothing than anything else, but you also gathered books and a few frames, as well as other things. Kylo had given you some space in his closet that was surpassingly unoccupied as you hung up your clothes and settled your shoes.

Spending a few hours going back and forth, bringing as much as you could so you wouldn't have to deal with it later—luckily with the help of Kylo—you fell back on his bed with a sigh. "I forgot how exhausting moving is..." You breathed as Kylo moved to sit beside you, leaning down and kissing your forehead.

"At least you're almost done." He said before sitting you up and wrapping an arm around your waist, kissing your neck. "Why don't we go out to dinner and celebrate our engagement." Kylo mumbled into your neck as you smiled.

"Mmm... Okay." You nodded, turning your head and pulling him into a small kiss before standing up and reaching for his hand.

Standing up and walking with you, Kylo decided he'd take you to an intimate restaurant he had seen once before. It was partially outdoor, a patio designed with fairy lights and small tables. Although it was quite the distance from Kylo's home—as everything usually was—it was worth the drive.

It was quiet, the only sounds were the gentle music being played by the band and the faint clatter of the silverware meeting the dishes. "This place is so cute..." You said as Kylo sat you before him, then taking his seat.

"Veruna. I've seen it once before and it had me curious. I've always wanted to come but not alone." He chuckled as you smiled. "Now I have you to bring."

"Well I'm glad I'm the worthy one." You teased with a wink as Kylo grinned.

"Always."

Sharing small talk as Kylo held your hand across the table majority of the dinner, you couldn't help but keep a smile on your face the entire time. The Kylo you grew to love was nothing like the Kylo you first met. This was the _real_ Kylo. The Kylo that was hidden under layers of coverup. The Kylo who had a big heart in his chest but always kept it caged up out of fear.

This was the Kylo you loved and wanted to marry.

"Forest wedding." You said as the two of you shared a dessert.

"Forest? No, a beach wedding." Kylo shook his head.

"A beach wedding? No, it could be too hot—"

"But a forest wouldn't?" Kylo narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, fine... How about a vineyard?" You tilted your head but Kylo shook his. "A mansion?"

"Really?" He said while giving you a look, as if you _weren't_ living in a big home now. "How about a simple church?"

"Hmm... Traditional." You hummed as Kylo sighed, shoulders dropping.

"How about we decided when the time comes." He smiled as he ate his last spoonful of the cheesecake.

"Okay, deal." You chuckled, taking your last bite as Kylo paid for the bill.

Standing beside Kylo, just under the awning of the entrance to Veruna, you sighed as he groaned. "Is it really raining..." He rolled his eyes as you frowned.

"It was totally fine not even five minutes ago..." You grumbled, watching the heavy rain pour down, people rushing along while others held tightly onto umbrellas. "I am not about to get wet again like last Saturday." You warned.

"We won't." Removing his suits jacket, Kylo pulled you in front of him before handing you his keys, lifting the jacket over both of you. "We just have to run to the car."

"Oh, lovely." Looking up and seeing him hold his jacket, you smiled. "At least that'll hold for a bit."

Shaking his head with a small grin, he nudged his chin out, gesturing for you to run with him.

To both of your luck, the car wasn't too far off so when you unlocked the doors and Kylo rushed you to the passengers side, you quickly got in as he took the driver's seat. "That wasn't so bad." Kylo breathed, tossing his jacket to the back of his car. Thankfully, his convertible had the roof on.

"Sure." You teased, sitting back in your spot. "Why don't we wait a bit, this rain is pretty bad and I don't want us driving in it." You said as Kylo agreed, turning on the radio on a low volume as he leaned back in his seat.

Sitting in silence as you bit your bottom lip, looking out the window and watching the rain trickle, Kylo had been doing the same. The soft music filling both of your ears with the distant sound of thunder rumbling. Sighing, you looked over at Kylo for a moment before looking away, just as he did the same to you.

In an instant, you and Kylo reached for one another, lips slamming and teeth crashing as you couldn't help but laugh. Wrapping your arms over his shoulders as he held tightly onto your waist, Kylo's tongue pushed through your parted lips as you hummed. Lowering his hands onto your ass and giving them a squeeze, you were just about to climb over and straddle him, only to hear a harsh knock on the window behind you.

"There are people out here, sickos! Get a fucking room!" A man shouted before storming off, you and Kylo laughing before he left one last kiss on your lips.

"We should go home..." He asked.

"Yeah." You nodded in agreement, moving back to your seat as Kylo drove off.

The second you and Kylo made it back to the house, the both of you stumbled in already undressing one another. Although it was a pain to unlock the door as he kept an arm around you and lips attached to yours, he was able to—eventually—get it open.

Hopping as you tried unstrapping your heels and kicking them off, Kylo shoved his own shoes to a side before reaching for your dress. Unzipping it and pushing it off of your shoulders and down your body, he lifted you up and held your ass as you wrapped your legs around him.

Settling you on the dining table and bending forward, pressing his body against you as you felt his bulge press into your crotch, you moaned. Reaching out and palming him, Kylo grunted before catching your hand and pinning it before your head. "Kylo..." You whined into his mouth but he shook his head.

Grinding against you as your chest began to heave, lips still attacking your own, Kylo stood up and suddenly walked away.

"Kylo?!" You called out in confusion, sitting up and frowning. Did he really just walk away?

Walking back with something behind him, your eyebrows narrowed. "Sorry." He snickered, reaching a hand out to pull you back into the kiss as you sighed into it.

Just about to reach out to hold him, Kylo caught your wrists and handcuffed them together as you gasped. "No way!"

"I told you next time was my turn." Kylo winked as he leaned into you, grabbing something and lifting it up, dangling the blindfold before you.

"You sneaky little—"

Hushing you with a kiss, Kylo tied the blindfold over your eyes before pushing you back. "You'll enjoy this, trust me." Kylo grinned as you sucked in a breath. "I know I will." Pulling the chair back behind him, he grabbed your panties and slid them off before wrapping it around his waist. Getting a hold of the back of your knees, he pulled you to him as he sat down, your breathing quickening as you felt his own against your pussy.

"Kylo—"

"Shhh." He grinned, licking his lips before licking a broad strip up your cunt and tasting your arousal. "Fuck, I missed this pussy." He mumbled into your folds, lips encasing your clit as you squealed.

"Kylo..." You moaned as he sucked on your nub, biting it and flicking it with his tongue. The fact that you couldn't watch him made your body breakout into a sweat—this was what it must've felt like for him the night before.

Burying his face in between your thighs and giving your pussy all the attention it needed, Kylo's tongue teased your entrance as you shivered, only to finds its way in you as you moaned out.

With your wrists held together, you couldn't do much except hold your own hands as they tightened, your chest beading with sweat was you wanted nothing more than to remove the blindfold—and your bra that you still had on.

Listening to your groans and moans as his tongue fucked you, Kylo grinned as he brought his tongue back to your clit before removing himself from you as you whined. "Shhh, its okay baby." Kylo caressed your thighs before his index and middle were pushed into you, causing your breath to hitch.

Watching the way you squirmed and bit your lip, fingers stretching out and wanting to hold something, he reached over and held your hand. "Kylo..." You breathed as his finger pumped into you, thumb massaging your swollen nub.

Pulling you to sit up, Kylo's lips crashed against yours as he added a third finger, your lips parting into the kiss as his tongue darted out to meet yours, making you taste yourself.

Feeling your insides twist as you couldn't help but thrust your hips against his hand, Kylo unhooked your bra as it fell to your forearms, lowering his head and bringing one of your nipples into his mouth as you loudly cried out his name.

"Cum for me, baby." He muttered against your chest, licking and biting your nipple as you screamed out, cumming all over his hand. Pulling out and licking them clean, he removed the blindfolds as you gave him a dazed look. "How was that?"

Grinning, you rolled your eyes and lazily kissed him. "I could go for more."


	15. Heavenly Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If this was what his honeymoon entitled, he was ready for it."

6 MONTHS LATER

In the distance, just standing amongst tall flowers, stood Kylo. His hands were deep in the pockets of his black slacks. With his focus ahead, watching the distant ocean waves ripple and crash.

Listening to the natural sounds, the way the water slammed against the rocks below, Kylo shut his eyes for a moment and took in the scent of ocean spray and fresh flowers of spring.

Lost in his thoughts and the sounds of the water roaring, Kylo hadn't realized someone was approaching him until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride?" He asked, peeking over and seeing you burry your face into his ribs, grinning happily.

"When she has her gown on." You corrected before making your way under his arm, having Kylo wrap it over your shoulders. "I'm in a robe." Winking up at him as he let out a throaty laugh, he looked down at you. Face already full of simple makeup, hair done... Feet in slippers and body encased in a white robe. You still looked stunning.

Turning himself enough, he poked the exposed part of your breast as you swatted his hand. "I think this is a better sight than you in your gown. Look at those babies." He teased, using the same hand you swatted to cup one of your breasts as you sighed, glad no one else was around.

"Shut up." You shook your head. "You can have fun with them later, for now, it's rated _g_." Grabbing his hand that held your breast, you brought it to your lips and kissed the back of it, Kylo watching you with a wide grin. "How are you feeling?" You curiously asked.

"So far... so good." He breathed in as you slowly nodded, keeping your eyes on his shimmering pair. The sunlight blessed you with the sight of the honey color his irises held, so beautiful that you wanted to melt—you really had won the jackpot, Kylo was the grandest art piece in all of art history and no museum was lucky enough to have him.

"You're so handsome, baby." You smiled, your thumb brushing against his knuckles as your other reached up and cupped his cheek. "Even when you cut your hair shorter to expose those precious ears..." Your eyes and hand trailed, reaching over and gently tugging his ear before you kissed his chin. Kylo could feel the overwhelming butterflies swarm within his stomach, as if the prettiest girl in the whole school was flirting with him for the first time.

Truth be told, _he_ had won the jackpot having you in his life.

"How am I so lucky?" You gently spoke, but Kylo shook his head as he looked down at you and held your hand in his, his other falling from your shoulders and resting against your cheek.

"How am _I_ so lucky... That's what I want to know." He smiled down at you as you chuckled, leaning in and kissing your forehead before bringing you into a tight embrace. "I love you so much, precious." He nearly whispered in your ear, kissing your shoulder before sniffing your sweet perfume. "I can't wait to see you in your gown. You're gonna look so damn beautiful. Outshine everyone in the crowd... Probably have me falling to my knees at how gorgeous my soon-to-be wife is." He said as you hummed.

"What about crying?" You curiously asked as he leaned back to look at you, now holding your face in his palms.

"Baby, you know I'll be crying from the moment my eyes land on you till the moment we kiss." He admitted, searching your eyes for all the love you never hid from him, sending his heart racing. "I just want to say _I do_ already. I want to run down the aisle with you, pick you up in my arms, take you away..."

"The reception..." You reminded as he sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Hey, next week... we have it all to ourselves. Just you and me on our honeymoon." You beamed, now holding his wrists as your hands rubbed them.

"Lots of fucking." He nodded as you laughed. "Lots and lots of _love making_."

"Of course, I don't expect any less." You shook your head. "Also... I need _something_ to get a lot of attention." Your eyes trailed down as Kylo's plush lips formed into a wicked grin, leaning in and whispering in your ear.

"Oh, don't worry baby, I know what my dessert will be every damn night for the rest of my life." Gently nibbling on your earlobe, you couldn't help but laugh, only to hear someone call out your name.

Looking over and seeing your mother wave, you sucked in a breath before looking back up at Kylo. "Alright... I have to go get dressed." You said as your hands fell, Kylo nodding before pulling you into a gentle kiss, then letting you go. "Don't forget to say _I do_." You pointed your finger as you walked away, Kylo shaking his head with a smile, sticking his hands back into his slacks.

"I won't."

After almost an hour of getting yourself dressed and preparing to be walked down the aisle, you soon found yourself sucking in a breath before your father gave you a reassuring nod. You could already feel your eyes pricking with tears and it was just you and your father. You knew you were going to be a full blown mess out there. And, Kylo? He was going to be a _disaster_.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Your father asked as you let out a small gasp, earning a laugh from him.

"No, why would you think that?" You whispered as you heard the music begin.

"Your grip around my arm is tighter than the grip your mother had on my hand when you were born—"

Lifting your hand that held the bouquet of white roses, you shook your head. "Don't say that." Loosening your grip, you sucked in a breath. "Okay... Let's do this." You nodded, your father smiling before walking you down. The second you lifted your focus and watched as everyone turned to look at you, your heart fluttered. But none of their stares compared to Kylo's gaze when you looked at him.

His eyes were wide, wider than you had ever seen them before. His cheeks turned red at the sight of you in your gown, and when your father had kissed your temple and let go, he felt the tears already streaming. Had he even noticed his eyes filling with them?

Watching you approach him with a wide grin, almost as if you were ready to tackle him, Kylo sucked in a breath and reached for your hand and took it in his. "You're so damn beautiful..." He whispered as you let out a small chuckle.

"So are you." You winked. At that, the ceremony began. Kylo had, not once, kept his eyes off of you. He kept them locked with your own. Honey eyes streaming with tears as your cheeks began to hurt with all the smiling.

Exchanging vows and rings—which took longer than expected with how many times Kylo stuttered from his crying and you encouraging him to go on—you found yourselves saying your I do's. "You may now kiss—" Before Phasma could finish (yes, she was your officiator), you were the one who reached out before Kylo could even process it, lost in a trance, only to snap out of it when you brought him to you. With the smack of your lips and the cheering of the crowd, Kylo wrapped his arm around your waist as his other hand held the back of your head, kissing you as if it were his source of oxygen.

Holding his face within your palms, you leaned back enough to wipe his tears before embracing him as he lowered you. "Look at us!" You exclaimed, grabbing his left hand and lifting it while showing him your own left hand, pointing at the wedding bands. "We're married!"

"Do you think Hux is jealous?" Kylo teased as the two of you looked at the now standing crowd, spotting the ginger who stood next to a shorter man with dark hair—Mitaka.

"Really, Kylo?" You asked, looking over at him. "Do you not see who he sat with?"

Dismissing your questions, Kylo grabbed your hand and kissed it before walking down the makeshift aisle with you. "Still can't believe you invited him." He shook his head but you nudged him with your shoulder, heading for the reception.

You spent the rest of the afternoon greeting the guests, talking to them, dancing the night away with nearly everyone and Kylo. You ate, laughed, even cried a bit when Kylo did an all-of-a-sudden speech for you. It all felt like a dream, feeling so care free and happy, beside someone you loved more than life itself.

Now feeling soft sand beneath your bare feet, watching the sun disappear beyond the oceans horizon, you leaned your back against Kylo's chest as his arms wrapped around your waist. The faint sound of the music playing in the distance hummed in your ears as the waves gently flowed onto the shore. You and Kylo had changed out of your formal attire into something more comfortable, disappearing from your own reception and just spending the time with one another on the beach.

"I think your mother danced with you more than I did..." You broke the silence, thinking about it. But a smile was on your lips as you played with his hands, looking down at them and taking in a small breath.

Kylo's chin rested on the top of your head as he smiled to himself, pulling you a little closer to him as his grip tightened. "She's a pretty good dancer."

"And I'm not?" You joked as a laugh rumbled within his chest, vibrating against your back. "She looked so happy, made me tear up. I'm glad you were able to reconnect with them." You said, eyeing the wedding band on Kylo's left ring finger.

"We all have you to thank for that." He said, kissing the top of your head. "I have you to thank for a whole lot of things." Kylo sniggered as you smiled, bringing his hand to your lips and kissing it.

"Well, you can show your gratitude on our honeymoon." You smirked, leaning enough to look up at him.

Grinning down at you, Kylo leaned in and kissed your lips before muttering "oh, baby, you know I definitely will."

The evening had gone by and so had the following morning. Although the drive home was filled with heavy touches that caused Kylo to swerve the car a few times—and earn honks—the two of you knocked out the second your bodies met the bed.

It started off with the two of you stumbling into the shared home, now as newly weds sharing last names, with lips encasing the others. The two of you stumbled to his bedroom, undressed one another, fell on the bed... and from there, you slept. You couldn't help but laugh when you woke up, sure the two of you were completely bare and haphazardly thrown on the bed, but it was clear that the two of you _didn't_ fuck. Either way, wedding day was long and draining so it was okay, it was a mutual agreement through... well, falling asleep.

Eventually, realizing the two of you had something very important to get up for, you shared a shower and breakfast, gathered all you needed and aimed for the airport.

"Will you tell me now where our honeymoon will be?" You asked Kylo, as the two of you were at the airport. Kylo made sure to do everything without you—checking in and all. He didn't want to spoil anything just yet. He knew he couldn't keep it hidden forever. But, lucky for him, he had the damn money for a _private_ jet. Now that Snoke had... well, _passed away_ , his money went to Kylo.

"No." He simply said, walking hand in hand with you, leading the way. You were used to just taking coach on any plane that wasn't too pricey but was still comfortable. Yet... here was Kylo, guiding and taking you to a private plane. And you weren't complaining. "It's a surprise, baby. I made sure the pilots and attendants don't say a thing, so don't bother." He said with a wink as you huffed.

Kylo read you so well, the moment you boarded and met those _on_ board with you, not a single soul told you where you were going. If this was on a normal plane, the gate would've been a dead giveaway... but even that wasn't presented for this one.

"Why don't you get some rest, it's a long flight." Kylo said as you settled beside him, he had given you the window seat to be quote unquote _nice_.

"I'm not tired." You stubbornly said, although it was already the evening since Kylo wanted to get to the destination in the morning.

Seeing your pout and the way you crossed your arms, he grinned. Reaching over and cupping your left cheek, he turned your head and forced you to look at him. And, to be honest, it was hard to _not_ want to look at your devilishly handsome husband's face. "I love you, baby." He softly spoke as you sighed.

Grumbling as his hand moved to squish your cheeks together, you furrowed your eyebrows, "I love you, too..."

"You're such a brat." He teased with a snigger, leaning in and kissing your puckered lips. "A cute, little brat..." Kylo trailed eyeing your lips but you swatted his hand away, causing him to laugh. "Come on, baby girl, it's a surprise! I want to surprise you and see those beautiful lips just part in awe..."

"They can part right now if you tell me!" You jumped in your seat but Kylo shook his head. "Fine. I'm not gonna pay attention to you."

"For over seven hours?" He asked as you nodded.

"Mhm. I don't see you for practically eight hours when I work." You frowned, back now facing him, but Kylo laughed. You were so childish.

"This is our honeymoon, babydoll..." He said but you shook your head. "Okay, you have fun staring out the window, I'll go sit—"

Gasping, you turned and grabbed Kylo's wrist before he could dare stand up. "Don't even." You shook your head, pointing your finger, causing him to burst out into laughter.

"You are so needy!" He grinned but you glared, letting go of his hand and turning again. "You can stay grumpy while I enjoy a good read."

Hearing him shift behind you as you frowned, you curled up in your seat, adjusting the pillow that was already sat beside you. You tried finding a comfortable position in the already comfortable spot you were in.

For a good five minutes you lied there, back facing Kylo. He sat there with his reading glasses on and eyes skimming the text on the book within his hands, you turned just enough to reach for his left hand and brought it into yours, intertwining your fingers with his and peeking an eye. Seeing the wedding band on his finger, you smiled. Of course you weren't truly mad, you just wanted to see if he would cave in and tell you... but he knew how to play this game and you were clearly losing. You allowed him to have it. It was better to be surprised, you had to admit.

Waking up hours later, not realizing you had slept all throughout the flight Kylo's hand was still in yours and you were now facing him. You must've done it in your sleep, because your opposite hand was now holding his left one as your other arm wrapped around his. You were practically buried up against him.

Looking up and seeing his head tossed back, lips parted and reading glasses still on, you leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning to look out the window.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Ren-Solo..." Hearing the soft voice call out to you— ** _you_** _, Mrs. Ren-Solo_ —you turned to look at the woman. "We will be arriving shortly. It is best you put your seatbelts on." She smiled with a nodded.

"Of course, thank you." You smiled back, adjusting yourself and putting your belt on before gently rocking Kylo awake. "Good morning, sleeping beauty—" You teased, "we will be landing soon. You need to put your seatbelt on."

A bit disoriented and with a stiff neck, Kylo rubbed it with his free hand before doing as told. "Ahh... You'll get to see your surprise soon." He spoke in a gruff voice as you grinned. "You must be excited."

Watching him turn his head and look at you with sleepy eyes, your smile widened. "Obviously so." You chuckled, reaching over and caressing his cheek. "But I'm more excited to be here with you, honey."

Grabbing your hand as he turned his head to kiss it, he took in a deep breath, eyeing the wedding band on your finger, playing with it. "Mrs. Ren-Solo..."

"That's me!" You chimed as he chuckled. "I love the sound of it..."

"So do I." Kissing your hand again, Kylo looked at you, reaching over to hold the back of your neck before leaning in and kissing your lips, whispering, "we should've fucked in the damn bathroom..."

Laughing against his lips, you pressed a kiss against them before mumbling back, "or maybe right here."

Leaning back, Kylo's eyes widened. "Look at you, you don't even care about the others tending to us."

"Shhh." You hushed him before kissing his cheek. "I was only teasing."

"But our flight back we are giving that bathroom shared attention." He spoke with his index finger outstretched towards you.

"Of course." You laughed with a roll of your eyes.

Too busy messing with Kylo, you hadn't realized you could've peeked out the window to see where you were—and now that you've landed, you only saw the surrounding planes.

Watching you peek out in curiosity, Kylo took your hand and brought you to your feet, grabbing your shared carry on and holding it in his free hand before guiding you out. "Thank you." He bowed his head to the crew as they waved and smiled back, a symphony of _enjoy your honeymoon!_ ringing within your ears.

"Where are we?" You asked as the two of you walked down the steps.

"You will see, be patient." He whispered in your ear before kissing your temple.

Being guided over to a private car as a pair of men filled the trunk with your luggage's, your ears perked as you heard the faint chatter that wasn't in English... rather— "FRANCE?!" You exclaimed, turning to Kylo before entering the car. "We—" Seeing him nod with a wide grin, you suddenly gasped. "Baby... are we in... Paris?" You nearly choked.

"Mhm." He hummed as you squealed, overfilled with excitement and jumping him as he so swiftly caught you in his arms.

"Oh, Kylo!" You beamed. "This is so perfect and we're only at the airport! I love you so much..." You mumbled into his cheek, kissing it multiple times as he laughed.

"Come on, we've got places to be." He said, patting your ass as you unwrapped yourself from him, getting in the backseat as he followed.

And... of course, Kylo had gotten the most beautiful hotel room with one of the best views possible—the Eiffel Tower. The second you entered the suite, you suddenly felt like a little girl in a room filled with her favorite dolls. You were spinning and rushing around, eyeing every bit as Kylo watched you, happily.

You were so damn precious, the way you smiled from ear to ear, bouncing around as your cute little sun dress flowed around your thighs. Your hair swayed as your arms moved around you. He couldn't believe he was married to a damn _angel_ like you.

"Mmm... I'm so happy, baby." Kylo said as the two of you were now standing at the balcony. His arms were wrapped around your waist as his chin rested on your shoulder. "So damn happy... Just seeing you, so bright, glowing in all your glory... Happy and full of love. Fuck, if you aren't _perfect_." He breathed, kissing your neck as you softly smiled, almost as if you were drunk from Kylo's presence.

"You make me this way." You admitted. "And so does Paris." You chuckled.

"City of love, hmm?" Kylo said as you nodded, he began to sway the two of you before speaking up. "Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime?*"

Gasping with wide eyes, you leaned to a side and looked up at him. "You can speak French?"

"Oui." He winked as you chuckled. "Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime?" Kylo asked again as you grinned.

"Non, dis-le-moi.*" You responded, Kylo's heart fluttering at the thought that you spoke French as well.

"Je t'aime plus que la lune aime la terre, plus que les étoiles aiment la nuit. Je t'aime à l'infini et plus loin.*" He gently muttered against your ear, lips brushing against it.

Chucking, you breathed in. "Je t'aime, Buzz Lightyear.*" You teased as he chuckled

Turning you in his hold and pulling you into such a sweet and passionate kiss before his hands roamed your sides, digits trailing up your torso before cupping your breasts and massaging them within his hold.

Moaning into his lips as they parted, allowing his tongue entrance, wondering and devouring your mouth, his hands dragged down. Crouching just enough to still kiss you, his hands roamed up your thighs, cinching the bottom of your dress as you shivered. Caressing and massaging your thighs, he grabbed handfuls of your ass as your breath hitched.

Hearing your faint moans, Kylo grinned while continuously kissing you, pushing his fingers under the ends of your panties to feel the skin of your ass as he now moaned. "Agh... baby..." He hummed, enjoying the feeling of your skin... of your _flesh_. He loved squeezing and kneading it, digging and pressing his fingertips into your delicate skin.

Gliding his hands over to your hips, he rubbed the bones with his thumbs as your hands were now buried deeply within his hair, twirling and tugging. "Mmm..."

Bringing one of his hands within your thighs, he brushed his fingers against your clothed pussy as your body shivered. A wet spot formed and it was apparent, Kylo brushing his fingers again and again, enough to drive you wild.

"Mmm... baby..." You hummed. "Please..."

"Hmm?" He hummed, teasingly rubbing at where your clit would be, teasing you and making you wet your panties even more. "Yes?"

"D— Don't act oblivious..." You breathed as his mouth still attacked your own, your lipstick smeared amongst saliva. "Stop teasing."

"Teasing?" He questioned as you rolled your eyes.

"Touch me, Kylo..." You spoke in a breathy tone. "Please..."

"Since you said please." He grinned against your lips, dipping his fingers into your panties and finding your bundle of nerves, rubbing gentle circles before they grew rough with excitement. The sound of your panting and whining was making his pants grow tight as his cock grew hard. The heat of your pussy and the wetness that oozed around his fingers as he buried his fingers within your folds to feel more of you had him throbbing. "I love this pussy so much..." He grunted, teasing your entrance, feeling your juices smear along his fingers.

"Then give her attention, fuck me with your fingers, baby..." You bucked your hips, begging for more. Since last night didn't happen, you had to make up for it.

"With pleasure." Using his foot to kick your feet apart, Kylo's thick fingers dove into you, burying themselves and curling enough to get you on edge.

Your chest was heaving and beading with sweat. You were loosing your sense of balance and you had to grip tightly onto his hair. At least the suite was on the top floor and was wide enough for no neighbors to really see what your husband was doing to you.

"Baby, faster..." You spoke in a begging tone. "Please, please..."

Pumping his fingers within you, in and out and curling them, fucking you in ways you loved to be fucked by his hand, you jerked your hips, rolling and grinding them against his hand as his lips silenced your cries. His tongue was practically mimicking the motions of your fingers, within your mouth. Assaulting the walls, feeling every inch, moving so quickly and roughly... but so _pleasantly_. You wanted more, you always wanted more... you were so _greedy_.

And Kylo never failed to deliver. He added a third finger and worked to open you, to get you wetter. He wanted you to drench his entire hand. He wanted your cum all over him. He needed you to. "Ky— Kylo..." You hummed into his lips. "I'm gonna cum... baby, I'm..." Grunting and whimpering, you spilled your juices all over him.

But this wasn't enough for him. No, it never was.

Removing his fingers, he separated from the very wet kiss and looked you dead in the eye, sucking one finger at a time as he moaned out at the taste of you. "Baby, your pussy always tastes so sweet, I never get enough." He nearly whined, falling to his knees helplessly and tugging your underwear down, making you step out of them as he so casually tossed them over the balcony.

"Kylo!" You exclaimed but he ignored. It didn't matter, he had plenty of other panties to destroy—he made sure you brought _extra_.

Bringing his head underneath your dress and burying his face within your thighs, his nose pushed against your clit as you cried out. He inhaled your arousal and shivered, body growing hotter as he licked his lips before he licked you.

Flinging your hands over the railings, Kylo placed one of your legs over his shoulder as he kissed along your inner thigh before giving your pussy attention again. You could hear a string off curses leave his lips each time he gave your cunt a lick, each time he sucked your nub or kissed your _other_ lips. He loved your pussy more than you could ever imagine. It always had him humping the thin air. He just wanted to eat you and only you.

If he could, you'd be his diet. You and your juicy pussy.

Darting his tongue into your hole, pushing in and pulling out, teasing you and fucking you, your knees felt weak as you trembled. Your eyes were closed as you fell back. You couldn't seem to care if you were in public, up on a balcony. No. You were in Paris, on your honeymoon, before the Eiffel Tower in the distance with your husband's tongue deep within your cunt. Nothing seemed more pleasing.

"Cum for me, baby." Kylo spoke against you as you yelped. "Fucking soak my face, please." He begged as you gripped the railing. He was—not only—using his tongue to overstimulate your clit, but he was also using his three fingers to pump within you again, pushing you to your orgasm. And just before you could cum, he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue, _drinking_ you.

"Kylo... Kylo... Kylo..." You chanted, feeling airy, like a balloon, ready to ascend to the heavens. But you were _already_ _in_ heaven.

Kylo wasn't done, he had more in store for you and himself. When he stood up and pulled you into a rough kiss as you licked his lips and chin as he had helped, tongues crashing against one another, he grabbed the hem of your dress and pulled it over your head, tossing it onto the balcony floor before undoing your bra.

"Please don't toss that over." You breathed and shivered, completely nude on the balcony.

"Fine." He sighed, tossing it in the same direction of your dress as he kicked off his shoes.

Walking back inside as you ripped open his dress shirt, pushing off of his shoulders as Kylo helped remove it, your hands darted to his belt. Undoing it and the button, your lips sloppily met his again as your hand dipped into his loose pants, your other hooked around a belt hoop.

Palming his hard length, Kylo hunched into your touch as you grinned. Tugging down his pants as you moved to your knees, Kylo looked down with a racing heart. Helping him remove the pants, you tugged down his underwear as his hardened cock sprung out, making your heart race and mouth water. You were nearly drooling at the sight just before you.

Looking up at Kylo and seeing the pleading look in his eyes, you smirked. Your small hands working his length so gently and carefully, teasing him as you watched the pre cum leak.

Licking your lips as you felt your insides burn, you spit on his cock before taking him in, too eager to wait. You wanted to hear him yell, to scream your name. He was already whispering it, almost like a prayer.

You looked up at him, his eyes were fluttering close as his head begged to fall back. Kylo's fingers were deep in your hair brushing through and tugging, nearly guiding your head as it bobbed. He couldn't help but thrust a few times, making you gag a bit as he whimpered. "Y/N... Baby..."

He was so big for your poor little jaw and it strangely felt like his cock was bigger than the first time you gave him head.

You were drooling and you could practically feel him against the back of your throat. Your teeth were scraping him as you could hardly swirl your tongue around the head.

"Ah, fuck... Baby, fuck... Fuck!" He cried out. "Baby girl you're so good to me, so fucking good to me... make daddy cum... Make daddy cum in your precious mouth... Make me fill that beautiful mouth with my seed and swallow it like the good girl you are." Kylo breathed as you felt your pussy throb at the way he called himself _daddy_. "Baby, please... please!"

Feeling the hot liquid sprint along your tongue, filling your tastebuds and dripping against your throat, you swallowed. You took him all in as he wavered.

Reaching for you and pulling you to your feet, his cum had spilled over and dripped down your chin, staining your angelic and gentle complexion with sin. You looked so blissful, soft, hooded eyes that just couldn't get enough. You need more of him. You need _all_ of him.

"Look at you, my cum dripping down your chin... It's so fucking hot. It's so beautiful, baby." He moaned out, eyeing the way you smiled, tongue slowly seeping out to lick as much as you could reach. "You missed some." He said, wiping the remaining cum with his finger before pushing it into your mouth. You gently sucked and licked away the salty substance on him, keeping your eyes locked with his as you winked. "Fuck, you're so hot." Pulling his finger out, he pulled you back into a rough kiss. He needed time to recover, he needed to feel your tight pussy around his cock. He needed to burry himself within you and lose himself forever in your heat.

Pushing him back to the single couch seat, you straddled one of Kylo's thigh. "I love you so much." You breathed out, kissing his jaw and down his neck, licking the sweat away as he panted even more. You held yourself on your knees, hands on his shoulders before you left a trail of hickeys. "You're _mine_." You growled in his ear as he shivered. He absolutely loved this side of you, the side _he_ was only allowed to see. No one else was lucky enough to.

He'd submit to you always.

Lowering yourself one of his thick thighs, your soaked pussy dragged along it, grinding and riding his thigh to get you riled up all over again. You were panting and breathing through parted lips. Your hands held tightly on his shoulders as you watched yourself. Your wetness left a shimmer on his thigh, your overstimulated clit causing you to cry out. You couldn't get enough, you were so selfish, so greedy. You needed more and more. So much more. You needed it _all_.

Watching your hips buck as your pussy swallowed his thigh, Kylo nearly drooled. "Fuck, baby, fuck! Fuck, this is so hot..." He panted, hands moving to your hips, caressing them before grabbing tightly onto your ass cheeks. "Your pussy was meant for me and only me. My pussy. _Mine_." He snarled through tight teeth, eyes not leaving his thigh.

" _Yours_... All yours..." You breathed, as he nodded. "Yours!"

"Fucking mine!" He shouted as he lifted one of his hands up to your breasts, roughly grabbing at it, thumb harshly rubbing at your nipple as you shrieked. He felt so hot, his body was burning. God, if your body didn't make _him_ want to cry out. You were so damn perfect!

Pinching your nipple, giving both equal attention as he listened to your staggered breathing and high pitched sounds, Kylo took your breast in his mouth, attacking it with hickeys and soaking your nipple with his tongue. You were losing it, you were growing dizzy, the world was spinning around you. Your orgasm came down harder than ever. You spilled and dressed his thigh with your own cum, yet, you still rocked yourself. You rocked and rocked until Kylo had lost himself and lifted you by your hips and stood up.

He nearly tossed you onto the bed, pulled you onto all fours, spreading your knees as he watched your cum drip down your inner thigh like _honey_. _His_ honey.

Licking up your thigh and rubbing your aching clit with his fingers, lapping his tongue with your juices, tasting and devouring every bit he could, Kylo grinned as you cried. Leaning back on his knees, still touching your swollen nub, watching more and more of your cum drip—an endless supply—he licked his lips and sucked in a breath. If this was what his honeymoon entitled, he was ready for it.

You, him, the hotel suite and all of your dripping cum.

He was beyond excited for this marriage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (thank you to my good friend kylo-renne on tumblr for this!)
> 
> 1- Do you know how much I love you?  
> 2- No... Tell me.  
> 3- I love you more than the moon loves the Earth. More than the stars love the night sky. I love you... to infinity, and beyond.  
> 4- I love you, Buzz Lightyear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your feedback and a kudos is much appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr: renpublic :)


End file.
